


[快新]Miss Pandora

by HaroroKymia



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Trans Female Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 112,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroroKymia/pseuds/HaroroKymia
Summary: 潘多拉小姐黑羽快斗x工藤新一单性转，a药操作，苏苏撩撩的怪盗绅士和风评严重被害的侦探。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

潘多拉小姐  
黑羽快斗x工藤新一  
单性转，a药操作，苏苏撩撩的怪盗绅士和风评严重被害的侦探。

“你做好准备来探寻我的秘密了吗？我的潘多拉小姐。”  
很久以后，工藤新一忽然又想起黑羽快斗曾问他的问题。说着这话的他，露出含着笑意的俊美侧脸，游刃有余的声调不疾不徐，轻缓优雅。  
那夜月色杳如银波，将这人眼底的光彩映照得神秘而惑人，叫人无可捉摸，无尽肖想，俨如怪盗素来奉行的虚幻浮华到极致的梦幻美学，却意外地不显半分妖丽，反而端庄而高洁，比天空的明月更加浪漫澄澈。  
当然！彼时他还怒火中烧地这样想，心头发痒，如非碍于形势，恨不得当下就撕了这善于装腔作势的恶徒一张骗人的假面，再狠狠揍这个举止轻佻的小偷一拳泄愤。  
等到后来他才发现，最初的答案虽无任何变化，他的目的却早已截然不同。

工藤新一，这位年仅16却身为东京当下闻名遐迩的高中生侦探在某一日与青梅竹马兼同级生的毛利兰一同到游乐园去玩的时候，目击到了一名黑衣男子与他人的可疑交易现场。当时只顾着关注交易的他却并未察觉到身后黑衣人同伙的接近和袭击，待他从昏迷中醒转过来以后——  
“喂，醒醒……还有意识吗……”  
“……发现一名昏迷女性……额头受到重击……”  
“身着不合尺寸的男装……疑似遭遇……”  
“喂，小姐？小姐？你醒过来了吗？”  
好似在火里熔炼过一遭，浑身上下，从骨头到血肉的每一个细胞都在发痛，工藤新一闭着眼，在身边人的搀扶下艰难地坐了起来，睁开双眼，映入眼帘是两张仿佛写满了欲言又止的担忧脸孔。  
“小姐？你还好吗？”民警打扮的其中一名男人问，“我先带你去医院一趟吧。”  
“小姐是在叫谁啊……”  
工藤新一深深呼吸，辛苦忍耐着晕眩的感觉抬起头，一开口，自己却先愣了数秒，低头看了看，脸上瞬间浮现出难以置信的表情。  
“咦……咦——？？？”  
在这种情况下向他人寻求帮助可能才是最正确的行为，可对于个性好强的侦探来说，当时头脑一片空白的他，或者说她本能地抗拒所有人的接近。在落荒而逃的数分钟之内就已足够这位足球社的前台柱拖着一身疼痛将两名不备之下的成年民警轻松甩到身后，察觉到后方已经没有了追来的脚步声，工藤新一慢慢放缓了脚步，单手撑在商店街的橱窗上深深地喘了口气，侧过眼，看见玻璃上映出一名长发少女的脸孔。  
自己身体的骨架似乎整体都缩水了一个号，原本相当合适的休闲装松松拢拢地套在身上，领口下滑，露出一截深深的锁骨和大片白皙的肌肤，甚至隐可得见胸前隆起的一段圆润弧度。头发变长，肩宽变小，腕骨变细，裤腰宽松得像快要掉下来，奇异的是皮肤却没有半分松弛，反而正如生来如此一般，肌肤白皙而紧致，从状态来看甚至比曾经更加柔软娇嫩。  
从某种意义而言就算发生借尸还魂这类奇事也不会比此刻的状况让工藤新一所受的冲击更大了。哪怕这不符他的世界观，但人类死后意识的存亡论题仍是归属于科学暂时无法企及的禁区，会发生什么也不足为奇。  
而且，起码这样，自己的身体就不会发生任何恐怖的改变。  
可惜的是，现实却远比她所以为的更加残酷。倒映在橱窗上的那张染血的脸孔确确实实仍是与工藤新一极为相似的模样，除了五官轮廓更为柔和，让人一见便不会错认自己当下的性别之外。  
这根本不是什么好的发现好吗！  
工藤新一狠狠一拳砸在玻璃上，绝望想道。

但有句话不是这么说的吗？如果不能反抗生活对你的压迫，那你最好学会去享受它。  
化名为工藤新子的名侦探现在已经可以闭着眼睛用娴熟的口吻叙述出她作为工藤新一远房表妹的个人履历。曾经跟着家人在海外居住，与新一算是笔友交情并且同样热爱着推理，如今来投奔表哥却不幸撞上对方远赴海外查案的忙碌时期，无奈之下只能独自伶仃地住在工藤宅里，还望以前认识表哥的大家都多关照——诸如此类的鬼话。  
女性的身份确有诸多不便，个中难言唯有她自己才深得体会，不仅要面对种种让人饱受道德考验又尴尬不已的难堪境地，甚至常有由于举止太过“工藤新一”而被青梅竹马的毛利兰质疑身份的惊险危机。好在这一切的问题总算是被她小心规避，如今，工藤新子作为才转入帝丹高校的学生已经成功树立了热爱推理的聪敏人设，因为多次破解了警方也束手无策的案件难题，在外界也颇具风头，人称平成时代年轻的马普尔小姐。  
——当然，这是工藤小姐自以为的个人形象。  
在他人眼中颇为高冷的她无论对男性还是女性都颇有距离。虽然容貌漂亮，为人也没什么架子，却莫名让人很难接近，犹如一朵美丽的高岭之花。那一双永远都清明澄澈的湛蓝眼眸恍如能洞察人心，清冽凌厉的视线能让人感觉到强大的力量。  
“若从我校过去的历史追溯，唯有十几年前那两位绝代双姝——‘帝丹女王’与‘帝丹公主’能与她一争高下，而且这位拥有着媲美‘女王’的智慧与堪比‘公主’的美貌，我个人认为算是更胜一筹的。”这是来自帝丹文学社某位迷弟对新晋校花的评价，在校内暗中流传得极广并大受赞同。  
“……所以说，你没有什么理想型吗？我们的校花小姐？”  
被铃木园子这么说的时候工藤新一实在忍不住露出一副“又来了”的牙疼表情，她懒懒散散地半垂着眼睑，眉目冷清，半点视线也不想分给这位帝丹高校的八卦女王：“没有啊，我都没兴趣。”  
“诶——别这么绝情嘛！你这样说可是会让我们学校那群荷尔蒙旺盛的男生失落不已的哦。”园子一脸不信，“别隐瞒了，我会帮你物色优质男人的，快说出来吧！”  
“园子你别这么八卦啦！”毛利兰头疼扶额，“现在也有不想恋爱的人吧，你当谁都和你一样……”  
“赞成——”工藤新一拖长了声调。  
“我说你啊，搭腔时给人的感觉特别像是某个欠揍的家伙。”铃木园子皮笑肉不笑地扬起拳头，眼神显得阴恻恻的，“很好，小心下次体育课前我去换衣间袭击你哦。”  
被她威胁的人先是浑身皮肉一紧，随后整个人像炸毛了一样，整张脸顿时涨得通红。  
“啰、啰嗦！我是绝不会找男人恋爱的！无论再怎么优秀的都、不、可、能！”

少女恼羞成怒的喊声特别大，隔着一条长街，黑羽快斗漫不经心地侧过视线，目光微不可察地停顿了一瞬。  
在街头打打闹闹的女子高中生们组成一道靓丽的风景线，三名女生的水准无疑都已远远超出了标准线，但其中最引人注目的无疑是当中脸蛋通红的那位，她柔亮的黑发披散，五官轮廓都无可挑剔，精致的眉眼在天光下漂亮得近乎透出锐利的锋芒，但本人此刻似乎却非常懊恼，抬起手半掩唇前，孰不知颊边的红霞早已漫上了眼尾，秾艳得动人心魄。  
旁边一位长相与青子有些相像的女生娴静地提着书包无奈微笑，而另一位短发的女生则很是活泼地凑到正怒瞪着她的少女身前。得益于灵敏的听力，快斗能听清那女孩正笑嘻嘻地对她打趣：“那既然校花小姐对青春期的男生都没有兴趣，那换种口味考虑下怎么样，比如说成熟优雅的大叔？”  
“哈——？”  
“很快就会有机会了哦，我们美丽的女高中生侦探！”园子似乎很中意换用各种各样的方式来称呼这种状态的工藤新一，她姿态浮夸地拿捏着痴迷的声调，“这还只是内部消息哦。怪盗1412号，那个国际上都很有名的大盗对我家即将在米花博物馆展出的黑珍珠Black Star似乎势在必得，昨天已经特地送来一封预告函来，啊啊，我真期待能与他见一面，说不定会是一个特别帅气的中年大叔哦。”  
“呵呵……是吗？”  
“是啊！毕竟那位是让世界各地都头痛不已的大怪盗，一定是个很有魅力的人吧，就是不知道会是像哈里森·福特还是让·雷诺……”她一脸憧憬地合拢双手。  
不好意思啊，其实现在是特别帅气的风华正茂的年轻人哦。  
正巧走到十字路口，隔着一条人行横道的黑羽快斗如是在内心意念回复道。  
“越扯越离谱了……”工藤新一兴致缺缺地叹了一口气，“绿灯了，别说了快走吧。”  
她顿了顿，然后说出了一句多年后被黑羽快斗无数次无情调笑的名台词。  
“我对小偷什么的才不感兴趣呢。”

那一天的天气其实并不怎么好，沉黯的天空阴云连绵，漫天散落着细碎的雨丝，很淡的雾气蒙蒙漂浮，暴露于空气中的肌肤甚至有几分泛凉。  
这样的天气出门似乎不是一个好选择，至少黑羽快斗身边的青子刚刚就打了个小小的喷嚏，似乎有些着凉。他随口提议着一会要不要去甜品店点一杯焦糖玛奇朵顺带歇个脚，目光却不由自主地，往前方走来的少女身上飘去。  
涉谷的街道十分热闹，车水马龙，游人如织，行人握在手里的伞犹如绽放在道路上的花朵，而被他以隐蔽目光窥探的那朵蓝色的花正微微偏过脸，接过从铃木家大小姐手中递来的东西。  
“这个是我爸爸收到的预告函，因为他从没遇见过这么嚣张到上门前还先告知一通的大盗，所以直接就把它撕掉了，花了我好大一番工夫才复原成这个样子。好像是暗号，你来解读看看？”  
“暗号？”  
“没错！”她笑得有些狭促，“警官他们都研究了好久都还没头绪呢，如果连你也束手无策，可以去联络一下你那臭屁的表哥哦，让他帮我们把那个华丽的怪盗绳之以法吧。当然在这之前，我一定要看看他的长相不可！”  
黑羽快斗听见正拿着他的预告函的少女极轻地“啧”了一声。  
她眉梢一挑，然后迅速往下一压，唇角轻抿，露出一个仿佛独自掌握着一个小秘密，那种有点得意，却又强自按捺下去的可爱表情。落在预告函上的目光先是慵懒而漫不经心的，随后表情渐渐变得专注起来，清锐冷冽，好似有光落在她湛蓝的双眸里。  
“好啦，你们两个都专心点过马路，这都快红灯了。”毛利兰摇摇头，牵着都快要停下脚步的工藤新一往前走，“这样磨磨蹭蹭的很危险啊。”  
“喂，别扯着我……”自从变了性别以后反而比以往更注重距离，工藤新一微有不自在地挣动手腕。  
“那你就快一点——”毛利兰回过头，一瞬间脸上的微笑忽然消失无踪，她怔怔看向正从工藤新一身侧走过的黑羽快斗，相似的容貌骤然撞入视野，少女眉眼熟悉的神态，还有少年眼角眉梢熟悉的轮廓，瞬间的混乱让她头脑一片空白。  
“新一！”  
专注解谜的工藤新一忽然别了下脚，本以为至少会踉跄一下，却在身体不稳的那一刻就被人托住手臂扶了一把，然后力度温柔地将她带到步行道上。  
“呃……谢谢。”  
“这位小姐，走路要小心一点哦。”出声的正是方才被毛利兰唤作“新一”的少年，他笑了一下，“在路上走神是很危险的，过马路阅读东西更是大忌，就算是再感兴趣的东西，也最好是拿回家细细品读才有意思。刚才再迟一点就可能让车撞到您了……看，手心都是冷汗哦。”  
并不敢说是被毛利兰的一声呼唤给骇到手脚僵硬的侦探悻悻点头，她眼神有些发直，神态颇为微妙地以目光描摹此人的脸孔。也、也不是非常像吧……兰那家伙真是的……  
“抱歉抱歉，我不该突然大声，把你吓到了吧。”毛利兰也惊魂甫定，后怕地牵着她的手，这回工藤新一可没胆子挣开，或者说她的注意力已经转移到了别的地方。  
“那个，我刚刚不小心将您认错成别人了，实在抱歉这给您造成困扰……”她对着黑羽快斗鞠躬，尴尬不已。  
“不会不会。”  
黑羽快斗眼含笑意。  
“倒不如说，我很荣幸能藉此巧妙的误会与美丽的小姐们邂逅。”  
他颇具绅士风度地欠身行了个西式礼，动作时尚华丽得抓人眼球，十足俏皮，又伶俐得在场的女士都来不及反应，修长手指往半空缓缓收拢，翻手转出一支娇艳欲滴的蓝玫瑰。  
“这是见面礼，请原谅我成为害得您受到惊吓的罪魁祸首。”他看出这位心防甚重的貌美小姐似乎不乐意接下自己的花，于是挽唇一笑，将玫瑰插在她的鬓发间。  
“喂——快斗！你还在那边耽搁什么啊！”  
车流穿行阻碍着道路两边的视野，连马路对面青子的声音都断断续续。  
“那今天就先别过吧，我想我的同伴已经快要等得不耐烦了。”黑羽快斗耸耸肩，在走远之前他回过头对着工藤新一送了个暧昧的wink，“再见啦，我有预感，命运的缘分会牵引我们再相遇的，希望届时能收获小姐您一脸惊喜的可爱表情哦。”  
莫名被撩的侦探不想说话，并原地奉送了这人一脸冷漠的表情。

画面转到次日夜的杯户大酒店顶楼，黄昏褪去以后的世界翻向了另一面，黑沉的，神秘的，银月如钩，很少有人会在如此辉煌灯火笼罩着的城市里会想起登上高处，身处于无尽华彩与皎洁月色之间阒寂无人的漆黑夹缝，莫非这就是所谓怪盗的偷盗美学？  
真是高傲的家伙，恐怕你是自以为没有任何人能破译你的谜题吧？  
如此内心挑剔地评判了一番，为研究暗号而一夜未眠的侦探小姐却眼神发亮到神采奕奕的地步。她安静地靠在墙边，双手抱臂，手指规律地轻点手臂，天台风声很大，但她却很耐心地等待。  
工藤新一很少会这么有耐心地等待一个人。  
更遑论是以一种他自身也犹不自知，一种满怀期待的心情。  
或许是从铃木大小姐零碎拼凑的纸片中嗅出了某种极为特殊的气息，怪盗的预告函措辞文雅却暗藏深意，这样一种激烈却毫无黑暗的感觉对于声名日盛的名侦探而言已然十分暌违，他必须调动所有的脑细胞才能破解对方递出的挑战，与此相对，在谜题告解的那一瞬得到的愉快与满足也是成指数型的递增。  
这样的家伙值得工藤新一冒一次险。  
所以她没有告知警官或是任何事件的相关者，只是独身一人来到了此处。  
也正如她所料，除了自己，这里别无他人。  
这个发现令侦探越发愉快起来。  
“嘀嘀——嘀嘀——”  
工藤新一从口袋里拿出手机，连通后用肩膀夹着接听，右手则是调整了一下腕表的位置。  
“喂，博士？”  
“新一，我找到你说那个怪盗1412号的资料了！”阿笠博士在电话里激动不已地说道，“这人最初作案是在18年前的巴黎，而后近十年在世界各地都有犯案记录，八年前忽然销声匿迹后直到最近才重新出现，据说现在主要以日本为主要的活动范围。”  
“18年前出现的……果然如园子所说是一个有些年纪的大叔了吧。”工藤新一若有所思。  
阿笠博士接着道：“外界对这人的形容词多得不胜枚举，例如平成时代的鲁邦、月光下的魔术师……不过在这之中有一个最广为人知的通称，听说是一个知名小说家将其1412的代号简化为了KID，所以怪盗1412号也被他人称作为——”  
正专注于倾听的工藤新一忽然轻轻地屏住呼吸，大概源于某种冥冥之中的气机牵引，她回过头，随后慢慢地睁大了双眼。  
“怪盗基德！”这个名字毫无防备地撞入心间。

如坠梦中。  
用这样虚幻的言辞来形容或许显得不太恰当，却相当真切地体现出了那一瞬间她动摇的心绪。  
无论是深远的夜幕，还是夜空当中沉静的银月，在一眼的瞬息之间仿佛就无限远去，视野的焦点被一种张扬狂妄到不可理喻的力量蛮横地抓取到从天空翩然落下的怪盗周身，单边眼镜的银坠飘动不止，披风亦是随风飞扬，他如月光幻化的清凛倒影，姿态洒脱得仿若随时能够踏风而去。  
这世上真有这样的人？  
这世上真有这样的人！  
手机里传来博士的声音，但工藤新一已经无心再听了。抬手拢开因风飞散的长发，她站正身体，挺直脊背，几乎是竭尽全力，才能控制住自己的呼吸不在这愈加凛冽的夜风中颤抖起来。  
并非是感到畏惧，其实头脑变得一片空白的时间也短暂得如同谬感，只是一种如有实质的冰冷气息刺痛了她的肌肤，如月光一般洁白，如冰雪一般寒冷，冷蓝色的，仿佛冻结了的蓝色钻石，就像是折射着天空光彩的冰棱一样锐利的颜色。  
仅仅对视，感受到对方的视线落在自己的身上，就像被从灵魂深处洞穿，所有的念头都像月光下质地澄明的宝石一般无所遁形的眼神。  
牵扯着无形的气机，让工藤新一打从心底里兴奋颤栗起来的眼神。

隔着一段不算太遥远的距离，怪盗似乎极轻地笑了一声。  
他的声线很迷人，微微沙哑得性感，偏又透出不容人错认的、分外干净纯粹的少年质地，掺杂着三分漫不经心的慵懒味道，笑意玩味而戏谑。  
“这位小姐，深夜的天台可不是适合您这样美丽的人独赏月色的最佳选择。”怪盗跃下平台，白色的披风扬起一段优美的弧度，他姿态优雅地单膝跪地，牵起侦探小姐的手指落下一吻，“所以，我能胆大包天地妄测一下，您是为了与我相会才来到此地的吗？”  
空气寂静了瞬息，而身着帝丹高校女子校服的侦探小姐也扬唇轻笑了声，月色下她漂亮的眉眼越发清艳，气势凌厉得甚至有几分迫人。  
“当然。”她缓声道，浑然无视了自己前日曾发表过“对小偷不感兴趣”的发言，眼风淡扫暗藏锋芒，语调却很是暧昧温柔，“我对您已经仰慕已久，您不愧是一名守约的绅士，果然不负我的期待。”  
如果不是得益于poker face的功力深厚，黑羽快斗恐怕就要当堂笑场了。

如果说对初见怪盗的印象称得上是一眼荡魂的惊艳的话，那之后发生的事情给侦探带来的冲击可算是此生难忘，甚至一回想起来，就忍不住记恨得牙根痒痒。  
“如果说怪盗是凭借精湛技艺盗取珍宝的艺术家，那侦探就是跟在怪盗身后吹毛求疵……充其量不过是个评论家罢了。”  
怎么会有这么擅长装腔作势的小偷！  
当夜里赶赴至现场的警官们都不理解，为什么怪盗基德借助闪光灯的掩蔽逃离以后，耳边别着一支粉玫瑰的工藤小姐为何捂着左脸露出羞恼不已的表情，少女发颤的手指将基德新留下的预告函捏得发皱，可直到最后，她也没将其放下。

吻手礼作为正常的社交礼仪还算可接受的范畴之内，至于其他的……工藤新一怒火中烧地想，必须给这小偷点颜色尝尝！  
狠下心来的时候侦探也相当能豁得出去，女装算什么，无痕内衣和晚礼服算什么，这个身体怎么穿都赏心悦目，只要给她个机会找回场子，无论是撒娇还是装嗲都不是个事——呃，如果情况不需要的话还是算了吧。  
“……你怎么又走神啦？”红礼服的少女亲亲昵昵地凑到她身边，“刚刚警官说要我们和熟人定一个暗号呢，园子找她妈妈去了，我和你约定一个怎么样？”  
“唔……好。”工藤新一稍稍侧过身，“那当我说福尔摩斯的时候——”  
“我就说鲁邦。”  
毛利兰说完轻轻笑了一下，她眨眨眼，像有些好奇，但体贴地顺着侦探小姐微不可察的不自在拉开距离：“不过我有点意外哦，原以为你会更喜欢马普尔小姐那类型的女侦探……”  
“要做就做到最好，我只做一代传说的主角。就算在别人的故事里，也必须是光芒最盛的厉害角色。”工藤新一自负地说，“马普尔小姐品德高尚、性情淡泊，却不适合我，我更赞赏福尔摩斯的处事准则……”  
其实这样的交谈算极难得，往常总在自己提及福尔摩斯时摆出一副无奈脸孔微笑倾听的毛利兰少见地露出了感兴趣的神情屡屡搭腔，是女生之间更容易相互沟通吗？还是别的什么原因？忘形地漫谈了好一会她才猛地意识到自己还身处于铃木财阀的游轮宴会上，自己该全神贯注防备基德的潜入才对，而且，先前的对话未免也暴露太多属于“工藤新一”的特质了，万一又被毛利兰察觉到什么不对……她顿时赧然又隐有紧张地看向红礼服少女。  
都说是怕什么来什么。  
“你还真是痴迷于福尔摩斯呢。”毛利兰似乎眼含深意，“说起来新一……你的表哥是被称作平成时代的福尔摩斯来着。仔细一想，你们真的好像啊，无论是兴趣、才能，还有长相……”  
她的手指非常轻柔地抚过侦探小姐的脸孔，虚虚勾画出五官轮廓的优美线条。  
“真的，非常非常相像……”  
一时间工藤新一简直浑身僵硬，既不敢移开视线显出心虚的模样，也不敢胡乱出声坐实青梅竹马的怀疑，人要脸树要皮，变性的秘密她誓以必死的决心守护到底！  
“……不愧是亲戚。”  
好在毛利兰总归还是个还蛮单纯的人，侦探小姐长长地呼出一口气。

但怪盗基德绝对算不上是什么单纯的人。  
饶是工藤新一也没想到，自己身边竟神不知鬼不觉地潜伏了一位女装大佬，该说不愧是胆大无畏的怪盗吗？竟还真敢往侦探的眼皮底下跑啊——  
而且还和自己交谈了这么久。  
她眼神有些复杂，说是纯然的恼火也不尽然，毕竟自得于此番扳回一局，于是扬眉吐气的得意中混杂着一点点不甚分明的欣赏和惋惜，惋惜于难得如此手段不凡的对手将要陨落。  
“你要想像上次一样轻易脱身可就恕难从命了，毕竟我可是提起全部警觉只为了向你这只身闯入犯罪现场的艺术家表达敬意，特地做好了与你单独对决的心理准备……”  
她稍显危险地压低了嗓音，眼眸微眯，单手扣住红衣服少女的肩膀将人抵在墙壁，在这极近距离下原本易被人忽视的细节也变得一目了然，比如说毛利兰的身高与此时的她相若，而怪盗基德却是比她高了一头。这人恐怕是借助了洋装的长长裙摆，微曲起双腿才成功掩饰了这一点，此刻身份暴露，他干脆不再继续这些徒劳无益的伪装，呼吸收紧，目光与侦探的视线于咫尺之间碰撞胶着，针锋相对，仿佛能听见半空中无形的电弧相互擦出火花的激烈炸响。  
“可惜大部分的艺术家都是在死后才出名的。”侦探小姐口里说着惋惜的话语，脸上神情却坏得很，堪当恶劣地扬唇一笑，“既然如此，就请让我助你成为一代名盗吧，怪盗基德。”  
哇哦，脾气真辣。  
怪盗的眼眸中透出了明锐的光彩，熠熠闪动着犹如钻石一般凛冽的光芒。  
不知怎的心绪波澜浩荡，犹如一潭被放逐了许久的深水终于涌现出生机，在不曾相遇之前只当过去是寻常，而此刻才真正体会到灵魂都在颤栗的感觉，就像黑白的电影忽然注入色彩，独角戏的默剧传来另一人的声音，他的舞台被劈开了，瞬息间自己满身流窜着一种难以言说的刺激感。  
那曾是黑羽快斗最孤独也最自负的角落，是魔术师郑重藏于幕后的神圣禁区。  
他轻轻敛低眼睫，呼气，再吸气，无声地笑笑。  
再抬起眼时，怪盗基德仍是一如既往地露出游刃有余的微笑，眼含玩味，依旧一派引人心折的从容风度。  
“我奉劝，你还是别这么做为妙——”  
他意味深长地拖长声调，语气相当古怪戏谑，又透出些许孩童般俏皮的气息，悄悄酝酿着一个坏心眼的恶作剧。

名侦探工藤新子小姐很长一段时间都不想提起怪盗基德的名字。  
可能由于近距离目睹这人从洋装里扯出内衣的画面而受到了太大的惊吓，充斥于视野的少女粉的颜色和玫瑰提花蕾丝的设计也太过于娇俏，女装大佬还用着一副循循善诱的语气向她推荐着这个牌子如何如何舒适好穿，调整型的款式既显漂亮的胸型又对身体好……总之，这从他人看来宛如是貌美少女间闺中秘话的亲密情景，藏于甜美表象之下的却是两名智慧过人且俊美桀骜的年轻少年。  
不知再度神秘脱身的怪盗基德当时是作何心情，反正侦探小姐事后一想就被雷得不清。  
那家伙还声称该品牌可以通贩下单，官网尺码极正云云……鬼知道一个怪盗关心这些细节有什么用！真到必须脱衣验明正身的环节又不能靠此蒙混过关！  
不过尺码正和支持通贩下单倒确实算是个极大的优点。  
一度恐惧于出入女生用品实体店铺的侦探认真研究许久，并默默地吃下了安利。  
收快递的那一天她正巧因身体不适而躺在床上，慢吞吞地翻阅红夹克侦探的新一卷内容，枕头摆在窗下晒得到太阳的地方，被子只搭在小腿，整个人懒得不行，听到了门铃声也迟缓了一会才爬到窗前往下看。  
投递员是个很年轻的小哥，穿着邮便局的连身工装搭配长靴手套，戴着一只鸭舌帽，身形颀长高挑，从背影来看还颇为赏心悦目。  
仿佛察觉到侦探的目光，他微微抬起头来，双眼藏匿在帽檐下的阴影里让人看得不甚分明，倒是下颌的线条非常优美，特别是笑起来的时候，气质很是活泼俊气。  
不知从何处飞来的白鸽落在他的肩侧，像是洁白柔软的一大团绵绵的云，非但毫不怕人，而且还随他一同扬起了小小的脑袋，又萌又可爱地投来无辜的视线。

“感谢签收。”  
投递员收回送件单，认真确认过工藤的名章以后露出了笑容，将身后一个一个邮包依次搬到玄关。  
“谢谢。”工藤小姐回以微笑。  
毕竟物欲浅薄，侦探对外出逛街购物并不热衷，因此体会到网购的便利以后就一发不可收拾。而且自从变成女性，某种程度上也平添了许多不便之处……  
思绪纷乱地出了会儿神，一罐温热的柠檬果汁忽然悄无声息地贴上脸颊。  
“咦……咦？”  
“您的脸色看起来很苍白哦，还请多注意一点自己。”小哥微含责备地说，赤足站于地面的工藤小姐在他视线触及的时候不禁蜷起脚趾，像是察觉到了她的不自在，对方弯起眼梢，语调温柔地道，“抱歉，我失礼了，希望您千万不要介意。”  
侦探镇定地干咳了一声：“没有……多谢关心。”  
投递员笑了笑。  
“这罐柠檬果汁有蜂蜜的成分，但也不是很甜，好在还是热的，小姐您拿去暖暖手吧。”他将果汁塞到少女手里，接着又殷勤说，“还有我看今早这份您还没来得及取的晨报塞在门外的信箱，就先帮您拿过来了。”  
侦探几欲脱口出回绝的话语，不经意间低眼一看，被投递员举在眼前的报纸正正好将第一页的内容展示在她的眼前，其中赫然罗列在头条版面的，正是怪盗基德为窃取铃木家珍宝“回忆之卵”而送上的预告暗号。  
她的目光一停，然后就再移不开，本能地抬手接过对方递来的所有东西，并乖乖道了声谢。

“喂我说，平次跟那个姓工藤的女人关系未免也太好了吧？”  
“哈哈……因为同样是侦探的缘故吧。”毛利兰一脸汗颜地试图安抚满脸吃味的远山和叶，“不过我觉得你不用太担心，新子她对恋爱之类的事情一点兴趣也没有，对推理一根筋的地方跟新一他一模一样……”  
与此同时，侦探小姐“啧”了一声，抬手把试图凑近自己的关西侦探推远。  
“离我远点。”  
“我说工藤你这家伙还真麻烦啊，就像真成了女人一样。”服部“哎呀”了一声，浑然不觉一句吐槽让侦探小姐露出相当不爽的表情，他挠挠头，“基德的预告函你不是还没头绪？不如转移会儿注意，刚才在神社你抽到什么签？”  
“懒得看……”她又不迷信。  
“喂喂别这么不上心，这可是预示着你和基德之间对决的结果啊！”  
这句话微妙地戳中了工藤新一的心思，她一边咕囔着麻烦一边拆开签文：“小吉……唔，但禁忌是旅行，因为秘密会暴露？！”  
“不功不过的运势啊。这不是代表着没有结果？”服部托着下巴，“我听说这个神社的签文挺准的。”  
“咦？真的吗？！”  
“哈哈哈，别露出这种表情啦！”结果反而是关西侦探哈哈大笑着大力拍打侦探小姐的肩膀，义正辞严道，“我们做侦探就不能迷信！”  
不知怎的，唯独被这人教训就有种倍感耻辱的感觉。  
平白遭受重击的侦探小姐呵呵呵干笑了三声，一时没忍住记仇的心理，反手狠狠给了他一肘子。

有时候工藤新一会怀疑自己的运气是否真的实在太差，所以才会在事件结束以后，已经全身心放松下来准备休息的时候，正正被闯上门来的青梅竹马逼得进退不得。  
谁能想办法解释呢？自称上门来投奔表格的工藤新子小姐为何会在独处的时候穿着一身属于工藤新一的长袖睡衣，从工藤新一的浴室里擦着头发走出来，而工藤新一的床上又散放着她一身上下的常服衣裙呢？  
其实破绽早已渗透到生活中的方方面面，毕竟侦探擅长的领域在于审查和抓住破绽，在伪装领域确确实实称不上什么高手，所以说，身份暴露也应该是迟早的事吧？  
相似的长处、相似的习惯、相似的容貌，相似的地方实在太多，又怎能蒙蔽得了关系亲近的人？  
被毛利兰暗藏着复杂和期待的眼神压迫得心情沉重，工藤新一暗叹了一口气，闭了闭眼，已经准备好坦白了。  
“喂，我说，你们两个在我屋子里做什么呢？”  
微微沙哑的少年嗓音破空而至，慵懒、温和，带有一点点疲惫的困倦和因讶异带来的上扬，从语气到声调都叫人熟稔得心头发颤。在日常的生活里，褪去了查案中那些攻击性特质的工藤新一就是这个样子的。没什么架子，但他也不太热衷于搭理生人，看似自我中心却也默默地保护着他人，本性甚至有几分冲动的热血，脾性像只有点任性又骄傲的名种猫。  
“新一……？”  
毛利兰怔忪片刻，有些迟疑，又难以置信地睁大双眼。  
“真的是你吗？”  
“是我啦。”一身帝丹校服的少年似对自己神隐已久的状况有所自觉，他露出点无奈的表情，但立刻又强作自然地扬起下颌，“我可是听说你们这边出了个棘手的案件才特地跑过来看一眼的，你这是什么表情啊？”  
“但是……这孩子她……”  
隔着一段距离，侦探小姐抬眼望向了“工藤新一”，她挺得笔直的脊背有片刻感到了颤栗，是受到了对方一瞬之间透露出来的凛寒气息的刺激，心照不宣地交汇目光，彼此的身份滚过意识层的刹那，她凝重忌惮，故作镇定，他眼藏机锋，笑意深深。  
“她是我的表妹。”  
少年侦探的目光落在少女身上的那刻蓦地柔软下来，没有任何疑问，当这样的神情出现的一刻就大概有什么像是终于落到实处了，因为那太真实，也太温柔，是任何人都无法伪装更无法掩饰的一种情绪，它如澄澈的月光一般，轻轻地沉降于少女的周身。  
“也不止是表妹。”  
话未说尽，工藤新一的青梅竹马却已在恍惚中明悟了什么，看向少女。  
半湿的长发散乱地披散肩头，她穿着一身有些松垮的男性睡衣，暴露出肩颈大片白皙的肌肤犹不自知，微微仰起脸，目光与少年的目光纠缠得密不可分。  
这时才蓦地意识到，似乎从少年侦探出现起，她的视线就再也没从他的身上移开。  
恍然的情绪来得太迟，却那么理所应当。从很早以前大概就初现端倪，与自己的沟通越来越少的青梅竹马，偏总被这位不甚关心社交琐事的表妹掌握着第一手的行踪，其实根本就不是难以联络，只是人有亲疏远近，有了最牵挂的人，他人总是要往后退去一射之地。  
她心里一时有些酸涩的怅然，骤然察觉已经失去了继续质问的立场，连站在此地都变得多余到难以忍受起来，强作寻常地笑了笑。  
“这样啊……那、你那边的案件解决了吗？”  
“那是当然的啊，你当我工藤新一是谁啊？”少年侦探故作不满地扬起下颌，绷了一会，没耐住露出了一贯自信的笑容，眼底闪动着明锐的光彩，“不过那边的麻烦事还是很多，所以我来看一眼马上就要走了，确认你们都平安无事我就放心了。”  
说是只来看一眼，可对方深夜出现在工藤宅的现实却早已将事实暴露得昭然若揭。  
毛利兰再也无法忍受，随意应声两句就提出了告辞，匆匆地离开。

在楼下大门被关上的一瞬间，侦探小姐不甚分明地松了一口气，随后挑起眼梢，不带多少威慑力地瞪了少年侦探一眼。  
“竟然胆敢孤身一人出现在侦探的家里，你这算挑衅吗？怪盗基德。”  
在工藤新一的思维逻辑里，他关注列表排行第一的就是当下堂而皇之顶着自己皮相站于自己面前的怪盗，至于对方巧用含糊言辞误导兰以为工藤新一喜欢工藤新子的事……重要性可以往后排排。  
反正是自己喜欢自己，本质上也问题不大，等事情解决后说开了就行，总比现在就暴露身份甚至把对方牵连到黑衣组织的事件里来要好。  
对方微挑眉梢回视着侦探小姐的灼灼视线，不出片刻，他奇妙地get到了她的思考回路，陡然失笑。  
“难道你不该感谢感谢我吗？”他单手插兜踱步前行，脊背挺拔，不带一丝赘余动作的姿态却没有半分凌厉亦或咄咄逼人的气势，反倒非常从容优雅，侦探小姐站定在原地没有动，神情莫测地任由他错过自己身前，那张线条清晰的俊逸面孔暴露于月光之下，唇畔带着“基德式”的慵懒笑意。  
对方没有细说究竟让她感谢什么，话留三分白，引人遐思的暧昧言辞，向来是怪盗最为青睐的神秘主义。他迎着月色抬起眼睑，眼珠是很漂亮的浅蓝色，宛如天空一般清澄的色泽，天马行空地提了一句：“我窃听了你们行船上的无线电。”  
单凭这一句就足够他们心照不宣了，侦探小姐曾在船上使用电话联络阿笠博士搜查狙击手Scorpion的资料，博士在通话中毫不避讳地称她为“新一”，个中深意，想必对方业已根据“工藤新一”与“工藤新子”的资料对比，得出正确的答案了。  
……否则，也不会有如今一遭。  
倒也算是幸事了。  
某种程度而言把身份暴露给自己的敌人反而不会让侦探小姐感到危机，可能是出于对这家伙的人品和能力的认可，毕竟除却对宝石的执着，怪盗基德出人意料的还算是蛮有原则的品性，甚至考虑到他出众的头脑身手，不免常常会让人生出几分明珠暗投的惋惜心理，所以说，她还相当信任这人会保守秘密的，也不必担忧什么安全问题。  
如果说之前神社里抽到的签文里秘密泄露指的是基德的话，那还真算是“小吉”了，勉勉强强算是个被对比出来的好事吧？  
“你早知道了会出事？”  
“只是个猜测而已。”  
聪明人之间对话无须任何提示就可以轻松跟上对方的思路，越是跳跃的话题越是彰显默契，侦探小姐对怪盗当面说不出赞赏的话来，权作掩饰地低眸一笑，正巧见窗沿原本温顺盘卧在竹篮里的白鸽张开羽翅，飞落在基德抬至半空的手指上，随主人一同偏头向她看来，负气含灵的表现尤为眼熟。  
“喂，那时候是你——”她忽然生气。  
“嘘——”他俏皮眨眼，狡黠地弯起眼梢，“有些事情最好永远成为一个秘密比较好哦，名侦探小姐。”

如果让工藤新一给扮演自己的怪盗基德打个分的话，恐怕只有及格分。  
这是接受了演员牧树里的委托来到剧院现场守护她的宝石，却正面遭遇了由日暮警官推荐到现场来侦查情况的高中生侦探“工藤新一”时，这位侦探小姐满溢恼火的心理活动。  
“那个大哥哥是谁呀？”  
跟随着灰原哀——一位同样服用了aptx4869却出现身体变小症状的女科学家的数名真小学生用着在场所有人都能听见的音量窃窃私语。  
“工藤新一啊，那个有名的高中生侦探你不认识吗？”  
“咦？跟新子姐姐同姓诶！”  
“当然啦！因为他们是侦探表兄妹啊。”  
“但是新子姐姐刚才不是喊了他是怪盗基德吗？”  
“呃……我也不懂……但是中森警官刚刚都用力掐过他的脸了，没有易容，应该是本人没错。”  
“呵呵，我看是吵架了吧。”  
在一屋子人或光明正大或偷偷摸摸的围观瞩目中，名侦探新子小姐双手抱臂，满脸都写着不高兴，视线冷冽地刺向对面的少年。  
“啊啊——真是的，我错了，我道歉嘛，你别再对我生气了好不好。”某人极不要脸地顶着“工藤新一”的皮相连声讨饶，看似小心翼翼实则满怀戏谑地凑到侦探小姐身旁，指了指自己被警官扯得发红的脸蛋，“看，我脸都被掐红了，你都不心疼的吗？”  
“笨蛋！谁会心疼你这家伙啊，脑袋里进水了吗？”  
侦探小姐方从怪盗基德可能与她本人容貌相似的猜想中回过神来，轻嗤一声，自以为分外冷酷地嘲讽道。  
“说你活该还差不多！”  
她是气场十足了，奈何身后的小鬼们极不给面子，瞧了一会，自顾自围成一圈，悄声嘀咕着拆起台来：“看吧，果然是打情骂俏。”  
最让人生气的是，罪魁祸首反倒自己端整起表情，附耳对着侦探正经劝告：“别生气了，你看，孩子们都在看你笑话呢。”  
气极反笑，侦探小姐顶着通红的耳垂深吸了一口气，倏然双手用力缠住少年的手臂，贴上身体，在露出羞涩笑容的同时借着动作掩蔽一手狠狠掐上了对方腰间的软肉，360°旋转，并娇娇嗲嗲地哼了一声：“别来这一套了！我知道你工藤新一比怪盗基德厉害得多，但也别想在我面前露出这副装模作样的脸孔，小心我给你点颜色瞧瞧！”  
可恶，这种又想要怼这人又不能骂自己的场合怎么古里古怪的！她暗自咬牙。  
黑羽快斗，痛并快乐着。

“我说这位野蛮女友小姐，你紧迫盯人的视线太过火辣了哦，这样很少男人会忍得住不跑掉的吧？”  
“啰嗦！”  
整场戏剧都将目光集中于“工藤新一”身上的侦探小姐嘴角抽搐，正想用一种正经严肃的侦探立场观来纠正身侧女孩怪里怪气的调侃，眼见怪盗竟嚣张到临走前还朝着自己招手送飞吻，“噌”的站起身。  
“我先走一步。”  
“……一路走好。”  
灰原哀忍不住叹气，她有一种对方正逐渐被套路的感觉，而且她还有证据。

舞台上演着法兰西王与其第一任妻子约瑟芬之间相遇相爱的起承转合，舞台之外，侦探小姐发挥出她过人的奔跑能力，一路对某位冒失的安保先生紧追不舍直到天台，才盯着对方停留不动的身影慢慢放缓脚步。  
“你已经无路可逃了。”她的呼吸有些乱，但声调仍是平稳的，冷静中甚至透出几分无情的味道，“狡猾的小偷先生。”  
深夜的风很冷，少女的长发与裙摆被一同吹得飞扬起来，这世上少有人知，隐藏于美丽外表之下的灵魂却比如此惊人的美貌有着更加凛然的光辉，既冰冷又火热，犹如一朵冰冻的蓝色火焰，还比钻石更加耀眼和尖锐，气机锋利得足以让皮肤感到刺痛，被割伤，涌出灼热而粘稠的血液。  
“赌上侦探的名义，今天我一定要将你绳之以法！”  
怪盗基德最喜欢这么棘手又难以讨好的敌人。  
他卸下易容，微微偏头，目光明亮温柔地描摹着她清丽的脸庞。隔着单面镜的阻隔，让他那愉快中稍显苦恼的表情显得不那么分明，多想取悦她，多想挑逗她，但是带刺的玫瑰果然不太好触碰。隔着一段距离反而越来越想要触碰，要命的心理，不知好奇心旺盛的侦探是否也会对怪盗的心情感同身受呢？  
“想也知道不可能的吧。”  
“哈——？”  
侦探小姐高高地挑起眉梢，她清冷凛然的眸子恣意游走于怪盗俊美的面庞，一时黑羽快斗感觉像是被一把冰淬过的钢刀贴着他薄薄的面皮走过一遭似的……心悸到屏住呼吸，暗道不妙，自言自语的内容被对方当作变本加厉的挑衅了，这不行，他还没和名侦探聊够，他还不想走。  
怪盗微微欠身，月光下的白衣绅士忽而露出了无懈可击的优雅笑容。  
“证据就是，今天的侦探小姐还没有解开我的预告函吧？”  
这话一语中的，少女暗自咬牙，却不想在对方面前露了短，沉下声：“但我还是找到了你。”  
“你知道我以这个身份出现的意义。”怪盗基德语带深意，“只是跟你和辛苦守卫宝石的警官们打个招呼而已，还是说，这回你已明知道宝盒里装着什么东西，还是执意要打开它吗？”  
“如果你是说怪盗基德的秘密？”  
对方露出了“工藤新一”的表情，眼光灼灼，挑起唇角。  
“很好，揭秘魔术是我为数不多的业余爱好。”  
“真是一位好奇心旺盛的潘多拉小姐。”怪盗的轻笑又张扬又可恶，可能是当夜的月光太过纯澈，也太过偏爱这位擅长装腔作势的狡诈恶徒，天光深蓝而星辉避退，流连汇聚于这人眼底的光彩引人迷醉，冥冥之中，逆着光的月白轮廓杳如梦影。  
“那么，你可得做好心理准备……”  
不管怎么忍耐，他都无法遏制、也无法忍耐那种从心底生发出来的高兴情绪涌于表面，就像一个个圆圆的小气泡，在水底时尚是小小的，随着浮力的推挤不断上升，失去了水压管控的气泡变得越来越大，轻灵到四处乱窜，随着一声小小的轻响，化作不加掩饰的深深笑意。  
“……千万要做好准备来探寻我的秘密哦，我的潘多拉小姐。”  
多正好，我的目标也是你，我的潘多拉，我想偷取你的心。  
眼见着怪盗手中举起魔术枪的侦探闪身急退，一道劲风撩开她半空中落下的发丝，迅疾如电的白色光芒暗香犹存。  
她惊魂甫定地稳住身形，眼角的余光里，插在地面的是一朵微微震颤的白色玫瑰，茎杆翠绿，娇嫩花瓣上还沾着新鲜的水珠，不知怎的，平白透出一种清纯而诱惑的气息。

Nice shot！  
黑羽快斗扬唇而笑。  
白玫瑰的花语是，我足以与你相配。

舞台剧隔日，名侦探工藤大小姐是顶着一张坏心情的脸跟在人群最后登上飞船的。  
“怎么？昨夜跟那位大怪盗的月下约……咳，对决没讨到什么好处？”  
灰原哀中途改口的词汇十分可疑，但少女只镇定地瞥了她一眼，而后十分平静地转回了头。  
“你别想多了，灰原。”她没什么表情地说，“我是个男人，就像你哪怕变小了，但其实仍是与我年纪相若的女科学家一样，就算外表再怎么变化，本质的东西是不会改变的。”  
哦——看来是发生了什么情况啊。小学女生微微挑眉。  
工藤新一敛低眼睫，掩去眼底深重的情绪。  
她不会和任何人说，当自己循照着最初的谋划伪做失足从天台楼顶跌落时，无意间一眼从怪盗的脸孔上看到了她曾以为永远不会在那人面上看到的表情。  
太不应该，太犯规了，你可是怪盗啊，就算是个心地善良的小偷，表现出适当的惊慌急切就已经足够了吧？摆出这样的表情算是个什么意思？  
眨眼间的心乱如麻让她在打开麻醉枪的时候犹豫一瞬，仅这片刻的空档就被半空中的怪盗抓住破绽扣住手腕，她眼看着他双眼微眯露出难得一见的危险神情，不知怎的一阵心虚，堂堂侦探竟在怪盗的怀里产生了疯狂想逃的冲动。  
那一晚洁白的滑翔翼如惊鸿掠影般飞过夜空，麻醉表摔落地面，砸成了粉碎。  
“啊啊，如果我也只是像灰原你变小成小孩子就好了……”侦探小姐想起了不堪回首的记忆，单手捂脸，低低哀嚎一声。  
“小孩子的身体很麻烦的。”  
“女人的身体也很麻烦……”后面的话自动消音，她在小学女生那冰冷的、恐怖的、仿佛在诉说着“敢再抱怨我就一颗药下去让你和我做小姐妹”的死亡视线中悻悻地转开脸，手脚僵硬地机械移动。  
“对不起，我刚才什么都没说。”  
“呵。”

有时工藤小姐也会怀疑自己是否当真身具什么死神体质。  
这样的想法到后来被她归因于个人感官上的生存者偏差，因为普通人不会如她一般倾向于往各种案件现场或准·案件现场跑，生活轨迹越是趋于不变越是不易遭遇意外，和她自然是两种情况，这种说法虽然经历过东京警官们多番吐槽但她自认为还是相当合理的。  
这回有幸于她终于破解了基德的预告函，得知对方计划于他们从东京到北海道函馆的飞机上对宝石下手，所以飞行途中全程关注着宝石持有人牧树里的动态，才正巧将那位女演员登机后的一举一动都尽收眼底，误打误撞的，也就顺势抓住了犯人谋杀牧树里的重要线索，飞快破解了案件。  
诸事有得有失，不幸的地方在于牧树里到控制室与驾驶员叙旧时，两名机长机缘巧合之下也同样摄入了置她于死地的烈性毒药，飞机面临无人驾驶的糟糕局面，侦探小姐无法，只能硬着头皮自己上阵。  
“我和你一起吧，我也有些驾驶经验。”  
她回过头，毛遂自荐的是舞台剧演员新庄功，侦探冷淡看了他一眼，自己坐上了驾驶位。  
“行吧。”  
语气非常非常勉强，甚至里面还掺杂了许多说不清道不明的嫌弃，唯独没有的情感色彩，就是陌生人之间的生疏客套。  
黑羽快斗在陪同她一起联系上地面航站楼并设置好自动飞行程序以后才按捺不住好奇的心情：“喂，你早就发现我的身份了吧？”  
“是啊，反正商务舱就那么几个人，排除了死者和犯人以外，其他的人多观察一下就能看出来了。”侦探小姐懒懒散散地搭腔，反正此刻不是敌人对抗的适宜时机，她干脆当自己只失去了逮捕怪盗的行动能力，“我说你还不考虑下手吗？那个蓝宝石就在尸体的手指上哦。”  
“这我还是敬谢不敏吧，感觉还是蛮恐怖的。”怪盗笑起来，回答也罕见显得很有人气，不像寻常那副神仙登场的优雅腔调，莫名透出点孩子气的味道，“而且真正的蓝宝石含在嘴里很冰，那宝石是假的，我不要了。”  
侦探小姐闻言“哦”了一声，不出意外，回应得很是冷漠。  
“好冷淡哦，发脾气吗？”  
“要你管。”  
“你怎么又生气了呀？最近老是在生气，这对身体不好吧，我今天又没用你那位侦·探·表·哥的身份出现。”  
“呵呵，你还想用几次？”  
“哎呀，这个视情况而定？诶诶诶——别动！别激动！大小姐！您手下可是全机数十人的生命啊！”  
“哼，这次先饶了你。”  
“这么容易激动该不会是特殊时期吧……”怪盗一边揉着胳膊一边嘟嘟囔囔，“奇怪啊，我记得明明是月初来着，你比较不准吗？我劝你少熬夜比较好哦。”  
“啧，你这家伙——胡说八道些什么呢！”侦探小姐一瞬间双眼睁圆，脸颊爆红，“还有啊，某个害人熬夜的罪魁祸首在这里大言不惭是不是也太让人不爽了点！”  
“哈哈，名侦探不会是在拐弯抹角劝我下次把预告函时间提早一点吧？”基德大笑，“如果你求我的话可以考虑考虑哦，怪盗向来无法拒绝美丽女士的请求——”  
“……喂，我说。”  
侦探小姐忽然低下了头，偏长的刘海落在额前，将她眼底的情绪悉数藏匿于晦涩的阴影当中。  
“你这家伙，该不会真把我当成女人了吧？”  
黑羽快斗怔了一下，侧过头，披着窗外的月色与浓影，少女的侧影宛如一层美丽却不真实的曼妙幻影，唇畔带着笑，却透出来些许意味深长的嘲讽意味。  
“还是说——”她慢吞吞地拖长了声调，恶意满溢地问，“你不怕对方其实是个比你还帅的男人？”  
要论破坏气氛和打碎他人各种不切实际幻想的功力，侦探向来还算是有所自知。  
所以说，这家伙也是时候该认清事实了吧，别总是活在梦里啊！

空气短暂地寂静了几息。  
侦探小姐数着脉搏计时，正因自我感觉误差颇大而不满皱眉的时候，余光瞥见隔壁位置的人忽然解开了安全带，后移座椅，然后站起身，仅眨眼间的功夫就变回了熟悉的白衣怪盗。  
“喂，你做什么——”  
“因为不想这种时候还顶着别人的样貌。”  
怪盗的话语难得短促、有力，结合起来却成了晦涩难懂的暗号，侦探一时茫然不解，移过视线看向他的脸孔。  
“你……”  
“怪盗就是必须华丽又大胆，我一贯无所畏惧……啊对了，某人恶意吓人玩心跳除外。”  
对方单手插着兜，弯下身来时另一手抬起了侦探小姐的下颌，隔着一层手套轻抚她细腻的脸颊，笑容显得锋利又戏谑意味十足。  
“倒是同样的问题我想扔还给这位名侦探呢，你怎么说？会怕对方其实是个比你还帅的男人么？”  
很好。这话工藤新一就忒不爱听了。任谁都知道，这位名侦探就是越被挑衅越会兴奋起来的习性。  
“呵，谁怕谁啊——”  
她恼火地抬起头，正逢对方轻阖眼睑俯下身来，呼吸近在咫尺，气息交融难分，很温柔也很柔软的触感，怪盗的另一手按在了她的肩头，力道强势得不容抗拒，将她困在了他以身为牢的方寸之间。

既然无法抗拒，那就只能选择承受了。


	2. Chapter 2

月光的味道。  
这是，萦绕于怪盗周身的气息。  
比天空更加寒冽，比清风更加飘渺，比冰雪更加纯澈，洒然如银的水色，好似某种不可言说的蛊惑，融在越见深浓的夜色里。  
就像是被他的气息尽数拢住了一样，侦探小姐微微阖上的眼睫不住颤抖，身陷在被阴影笼罩的宽大座椅当中，下颌任对方的手指轻轻抬起，两颊生晕，白皙到近乎透明的肌肤从深处泛出鲜润的潮红色泽。  
难以言喻的感觉在意乱神迷中翻涌发酵，每一次胸膛起伏的呼吸中掺杂着不容人错认的怪盗气息，那仿佛月夜一般蛊惑人心的微妙吸引让血液沸腾，意识纷乱。  
已是许久未曾如此深切地被他人涉足于自身的领域，自身遭巨变以来在周身画下一个不容侵犯的距离，连年少时一同长大的青梅竹马试图接近都有些难以接受，奈何如此严丝合缝的精巧牢笼却无法阻拦妙手天成的张狂大盗，肌肤相贴的瞬间，体温相互侵染，仿佛从骨血深处传来一声舒服的悠长喟叹，全身油然涌出一种本能的快慰。  
潮湿的、旖旎的，情绪蔓缠，难舍难分。  
天昏地暗的氛围中，无意识睁开缝隙的视野里是对方透出温柔神情的俊俏脸孔，距离近得杀伤力无限倍增，然而因光线昏昧的缘故，阴影游离于五官轮廓，隐隐有些朦胧的模糊。  
连自己也不知是出于什么心态，在思维活动之前身体就已经擅自行动起来。她闭上双眼，手指搭在怪盗的西装前襟，没用任何力道，谁也无法辨明这种中性的姿态究竟下一步手指是要施力推开还是收拢攥紧，任由僵持无限延续。矛盾到进退混淆，暧昧得灵魂烧融。  
该死——  
这家伙怎么还不松开我。  
她心里徒劳地较着劲，也不想自己完全不抵抗的行为有多口是心非。黑暗的视野反而将其他感官带来的刺激无限放大，唇瓣相贴，灵巧舌尖挑逗地勾缠，到底还是无处可逃的侦探小姐率先一步乱了呼吸，腰眼过电般地发麻，心脏鼓动得胸腔作痛，官能的刺激化作无形的镣铐，将她彻彻底底地束缚其中。  
不知有多久，连少女领口被拆开的丝带一端已然滑至衣摆边缘，暴露于空气中的纤细脖颈蒙上了一层薄汗，微微紧绷着，收紧的弧度莫名有些让人惊心动魄的张力，无形中流出一种引人爱怜的气息。  
感官上仿佛是漫长到斗转星移的短暂时刻，直到被放开，她仍未从失神的状态里回转过来。坐在椅子里，耳畔才传来航站楼指挥人员夹杂着电流的声音，就被整个耳机都摘下拿走，对方的唇贴近麦克风的位置，有些润泽的淡红，用自己的声音冷静回复了什么内容。  
她看着他，张了张口，颤动的呼吸里掺杂着潮湿的热气，一时竟发不出任何声音，只能很轻缓很轻缓地慢慢喘息，指尖都在发抖。  
“好啦，亲爱的名侦探小姐该回神了。”  
他低下身，略带沙哑的嗓音微微含笑，铭刻着幸运草的镜坠轻轻摇晃着，颇为恼人地流连于视野当中。

“不好了——”  
正当铃木园子闯入驾驶舱时，不出她所料，果然副驾驶的席位上空空如也。财阀大小姐微一拧眉，要生气地将基德伪装成新庄并破坏舱门临场逃逸的事情告知侦探，却见她冷静地摆了摆手。  
“如果你想说基德的事，我早就知道了。”  
嗯？  
只当友人此刻正陷入迷惑，对方耐心地解说：“基德混入我们当中是登机时候的事，看到驾驶人员出事才站出来的。刚才迫降的时候引擎脱落了一个，我们发现燃油不足，加上机场起火无法使用跑道，商量了一下就决定往室兰码头走。”  
“那基德大人……”  
“因为室兰的跑道光线太暗，他说他有办法，就先走一步了，等会我看看……啊，好多警车灯。”  
侦探小姐似乎非常无语，呵呵干笑了两声。  
铃木园子不知为何有种很奇怪的感觉，她怀疑是自己短时间脱粉又回坑心情大起大落之下才产生的错觉，但仍免不了将疑窦丛生的目光投向对方。  
追星女孩在某种程度而言细致的洞察力甚至不逊于显微镜，她总觉得，一贯于珠宝争夺战中与怪盗基德针锋相对的少女似乎态度上有点顾左右而言他的古怪，不是说回避话题那么刻意，只是很微妙的，仿佛是希望快速结束对话一样的感觉。  
就像现在。  
交代完事情原委以后对方就止住了话音，注视着操控台界面调整了几个参数，然后侧头看了她一眼。  
“园子你先回机舱坐着吧，这里我自己来就可以了。你放心，我一定会确保大家平安无事的。”  
没有任何居功或是炫耀的意味，平静的语气仿佛阐述一件理所应当的的事实，却因承诺背后的深意而显得沉重非常。  
“你不会害怕吗？”  
话语脱口的瞬间园子的眼里就闪过了一道悔意，忐忑不定，她不知自己的话语是否会动摇了少女可能好不容易才树立的信心，亦或加重了她心里的负担。虽然相识不久，却足以这位大财阀的准继承人看出自己选择的友人是多么富有正义感的善良之人，铃木园子从不怀疑她话语的分量，因为对方拥有着让人难以企及到心生钦佩的过剩责任心与出类拔萃的聪慧头脑。  
侦探小姐看来有些意外，但这讶异的表情仅在少女的面庞出现了一刻，她的眉眼柔软下来，露出一个自信而明艳的笑容。  
“当然，但我只惧怕恐惧本身。”她引用了一句名言，歪歪头，眼神很是灼亮，“无论面对任何引人动摇的意外状况，保持冷静缜密的思维并做出正确应对都是侦探应具备的基本功。放心吧，我可是真正的一流。”  
既坚韧又强大，既理智又温柔，这样的女孩子，真的很让人倾慕。  
“那就好。”被她从容的态度所感染，园子也轻松起来，“那我就提前为拯救全机人员的英雄小姐喝彩啦！恭喜工藤大小姐，再上头条后又将斩获一群纯真少年的青涩恋心咯——”  
“咳、这种东西我才不需要啊！”对方气急败坏道。  
“这可由不得你啦！”  
被少女烦恼不已的神情逗乐，园子哈哈大笑着摆手，转身回机舱往毛利兰的身边走去。  
只是路上走着走着，还是不免有一种古怪的困惑从心底浮现出来。  
侦探小姐收束得整整齐齐的领口，原本是扎着那么一个花俏漂亮的丝带结吗？

工藤新一觉得自己一定是鬼迷心窍了。  
飞机平安降落以后，被当作重点关照对象的她哪怕毫发无伤也被医护人员强硬地披上毛毯并塞了一杯还冒着热气的甜牛奶，不得已只好坐在救护车旁，一边应付着救护员的关切一边小口小口地啜饮，不多久感觉热得都要流汗。  
不远处聚集的警车一闪一闪的亮着红灯，中森警官不知是冲着电话对面的什么人吵架，声音响得连数十米外的人都能听见。另一边，在机上被揭穿杀人手法的化妆师低下头任白鸟警官给她戴上手铐，身侧匆匆经过的是推着担架车将中毒机长送去急救的数名救护员。  
事件虽已落下帷幕，然而纷乱的诸事仍需很多人耐心善后。  
并且，不仅是现状如此，连参与其中的人，还有那些紊乱交杂的心绪，俱是一团亟待梳理的乱麻。  
“……体征数值都很稳定，为防万一，还是先登记等会去医院检查一下吧。在这里写名字和联系方式就好了。”  
侦探小姐慢条斯理地喝了一口牛奶，眉目不动，探出舌尖舔了舔唇边的奶渍。  
“多此一举，你不是早都调查清楚了吗？”  
对方递来签字板的动作停顿了一瞬，虽是很短暂的诧异表现，却足以少女像扳回一局似的微挑眉梢，矜持地翘起嘴角。  
黑羽快斗心里评论了一句可爱满分。  
“调查得出的结果终究只是片面——”再开腔的嗓音就变回了怪盗的声线，他含笑着低下身，正逢侦探小姐偏头看来，见这人的手指并拢，虚虚停在仅距离心口的一寸位置，装模作样地维系着绅士风度，“我还想窃取你心里的回答。”  
这时候最正确的应对该是什么呢？  
是虚与委蛇，然后趁机牢牢地扣紧这人的手腕，向周围遍布的警官们大声告知怪盗基德的位置所在。还是回以冷嘲，以他们之间的身份而言，此刻、还有先前的处境未免都太过失了分寸，至少得警告他别一而再地侵犯侦探的容忍界限。  
无管怎样，现状都不合常理，他不该放纵，更不能忘形。  
心里这般坚定着信念，工藤新一却还是微微偏过头避开了怪盗的目光，因为热得呼吸急促，连面皮都隐隐发着烫，心脏跳动着，只听见自己的声音故作冷静地回答：“那你该先去买个听诊器。”  
头顶传来的轻微的憋笑声让侦探小姐感到被深深冒犯，她眼神飞快变得刀锋般凌厉，狠狠冲着某绅士风度荡然无存的无礼恶徒剜去。  
“怎么？你有意见？”  
她眼里明晃晃闪烁着危险的杀意。  
“哈、咳——不，当然没有。”这家伙虚伪地以手成拳抵在唇边轻咳，仗着夜色下所有人都忙得无暇他顾，堂而皇之地凑在侦探身边聊侃。他随性地靠站在救护车的后门边，长腿支在地面，自下而上，光与影交替着拂过他的面庞，侦探小姐隐约觉得有些眼熟，或许又是不知哪个路过的救护员被她看到了脸又正巧被这人弄走顶替，懒得多想，更不敢多看对方笑意深深的眼眸。  
再多被凝视一秒，好像连诸般心事都无所遁形，怪盗对人心的洞察力未免也太可怕了些。  
“啊对了对了，你是怎么一下就发现我的？”变装高手虚心求教，“我觉得我还挺自然啊？”本来还准备来个惊喜的。  
“笨蛋，你气息太明显了。”侦探小姐回得不假思索，她完全没意识到自己的话究竟包含多大的信息量，甚至还在吐槽，“一接近过来就让人完全没法忽视，根本就没走心掩饰吧？”  
闻言怪盗先是一懵，旋后眨眨眼，眉梢轻挑。  
“哦——不愧是你。”  
这声夸赞的语调莫名有些古里古怪的，让人听得怪不得劲，然而不待侦探深究，骤然身体腾空带来的失重感惊得她反射性将手揽住对方的脖颈，离着地面越来越远的双脚不住晃荡。  
“喂，你这家伙要干什么！”  
“哎哟，乖一点，现在是好姑娘的休息时间了哦。”这人还颇恶趣味地荡了荡，惊得侦探小姐紧张之下本能地往他身上靠，屏住呼吸，头顶上方传来的声音越发轻快活泼，“高速破解万米以上的高空杀人案，加上取代中毒的机长们驾驶飞机迫降，拯救了所有人的生命，很好很好，我们的名侦探小姐今天真的好厉害好辛苦啊。”声调里莫名还显了点引以为豪的味道。  
“你这家伙……操控滑翔翼的时候不慎被鸟撞到了脑子吗……”  
黑羽快斗眉眼弯弯，忍俊不禁地笑：“是夸奖哦，姑且心怀荣幸地收下吧。”  
“嘁。”工藤新一别过脸，“你够了没？快放我下来。”  
“哈哈，驳回。”他轻松抱着一脸不情愿的侦探小姐屈身蹬上了救护车，把人往移动床上一放，细心掖好毛毯，声音温柔下来，“今天有够混乱的，就别再逞强了，不管你有多大的能力，现在都是需要被好好关爱呵护的好姑娘。也是时候，名侦探该安安静静地休息一会了。”  
好像无论何时何地，对方的身上都萦绕着一种独特的力场，哪怕身处喧嚷的人群亦或众目睽睽之下，只需一个眼神，甚至仅仅不经意间气质的丝毫流露，就能轻易将她带入一个只有彼此的寂静世界里。  
月色澄明，如水银般漫过车窗，缓缓淌了进来。在这个半封闭的空间中，外界的纷扰仿佛无限远去，工藤新一注视着映在墙壁上的人影缓缓压低，眼见着阴影堪要覆面，忽而轻轻地敛低眼睫。  
确实，已经很疲乏了啊。

此后工藤新一的生活再度回归正轨。说是正轨，其实也不过是以女高中生侦探的身份处理各种接踵而来的事件并暗中追查黑衣组织情报的生活而已。其中怪盗基德的预告函时有而至，有时是为了回应铃木财阀那位总顾问挑衅十足的约战，有时是为了其他什么世所罕见的美丽宝石，怪盗先生总是热衷于在万众瞩目之下表演他的欺世魔术，侦探小姐也最喜欢揭开谜题并领先他人一步破解怪盗的诡计。  
追逐，争锋，却没有一丝黑暗的感觉，有的只是洒然如银的纯粹刺激。  
无论外界人潮纷繁，他们总能遭遇于无人的寂静角落。侦探小姐是这世上最挑剔难缠的可爱评家，怪盗先生是这世上最优容安静的沉稳听众。寸步不让的对抗中永远伴随着对彼此最高层次的认可，连互开嘲讽的话语都耐不住透出了三分笑意，说是宿敌却也远远不仅于此。  
许是夜色太美，月光太美。  
夜半的寒风总是料峭，吹拂过每一寸裸露在外的肌肤，而月光亦是无处不在，无处不流淌着深冷的清光。摩天高楼落错林立，他们越是身处高处越是寂寞得仅剩彼此，居于视界之下的高架桥上车流与路灯一同串连成无限延长的光链，俯瞰时显得非常遥远，哪怕因观赏位置的优越而分外清晰，实际仍是触手不及。  
所以，全世界也都不会看见他们，更不会知晓此刻悄无声息的越界。  
背离着月光的地方远比寻常的黑暗更加幽深，或可说是神秘。黑暗是一种相当暧昧的存在，在黑暗中，原本清晰的边界也变得无限模糊，原本不可捉摸的情绪却渐渐浮涌水面。他们的纠缠也夹杂着争斗，甚至用上全副身心，拼尽全力，上瘾一般地努力索取所执着的熟稔气息。急促的呼吸滚烫至极，比起当真足以燃起烈火的温度，这般能够焚毁所有理智和意识，甚至连神经、骨髓、皮肉都一寸不留的温度显然更要可怕得多。  
并且越是危险，越是没人后退。  
这段关系隐秘又刺激，疯狂而曼妙。虽然身处局中看不见前路，却隐有一种背叛了世界，将要坠落深渊、将要万劫不复的灾难预感。  
如果此时抽身而出，之后会怎么样？只想一想，就要被无穷无尽的寂寞和失落吞噬了。此世凡人如云，仰望星辉，然而星辰之间的遥远距离与强大引力唯有彼此才知晓分明。倘若此刻夺路而逃，这世上就再不会有人只要探出手就似能触碰到自己的灵魂，带来这种生命都在为之震颤的感觉了。

所以曾经一度，以为这就是他们最深切的遗憾。  
在阒寂夜色里苏醒过来的工藤新一神志恍惚，屋内没有开灯，唯一的光源仅剩从窗外照来的稀薄月色，而除自己外唯一身处于封闭空间的人却置身于一片很深很深的阴影中，长久地沉默不语。黑暗恍如凝结在他幽深的瞳孔当中，这是前所未见的，那个人已经失控到连所有带有情绪的表情都难以维系的时刻。  
空气里弥漫着消毒水的味道，腿骨的疼痛加剧致使少女的脸色惨白如雪，冷汗浸湿了锁骨，虽然已经换了一身洁净的衣服，但周身那种被冰冷海水彻底浸透的森然冷意仿佛仍旧残留着肌肤表层，凉得肌骨紧绷，身体罔顾意志，难以抑制地轻轻发抖。  
“你醒了。”  
这不是问句，只是单纯阐述事实的平淡语气。  
侦探小姐没有从对方的声调里探索出任何情感的色彩，却本能地感觉到一种仿佛隐藏于海面之下的暗潮汹涌，这个人在生气，而且还不是寻常层次的气愤，之所以现在还能维系着平静的表象，是因为还有一根摇摇欲坠的蛛丝还牵着他不致失控地坠落下去。  
谁是那根蛛丝呢？自己吗？  
许是痛苦拉扯得大脑无法继续思考，一时思维混沌，不知今夕何夕，神思一个挣脱，竟有这么一个不合时宜的怪异念头滚过意识层，随后她就感觉自己整个人仿佛都不太对劲了，很想碰碰对方，哪怕是用指尖触及肌肤的程度也好。  
从某种意义上而言，怪盗恐怕当真是一种能够读心的珍稀存在。  
骤然被人完全拥抱的侦探小姐“啊”的发出了一声被惊吓到的声音，手足无措到浑身僵硬，垂在身侧的手指蜷曲起来，而罪魁祸首将他俊俏的脸庞埋在少女秀气的肩窝，气息周密环绕而力道却始终温柔而隐忍地克制着不会弄痛她的程度，细碎的发丝蹭得人脖颈一片肌肤微微泛痒。  
“太好了，还好你没事……”  
微带颤抖的声音平白让人听得心里生疼，又柔软成一片。她唇瓣轻抿，不免记忆里闪回过自己昏睡前隐约还记忆着的画面。深蓝的微光里萦绕着不祥的血色，是对方不假思索地跃入海中，将中枪的自己带出生死关头。因为溺水后长时间窒息造成胸腔窒痛，失血过多，体温也流失得厉害，她的意识暗暗沉沉，任由着对方快速却抑制不住慌乱地采取急救措施……  
当时真是很想笑这个家伙，魔术师怎么能手指颤抖呢？未免也太业余了些。现在想来还是遗憾，可惜没抓住时机说出口。毕竟那时候实在是太痛，而且这人也太烦了，哪怕闭上双眼，还是有漫乱无章的轻柔亲吻落在她被冷汗浸湿的额头和发冷轻颤的眼皮上，一声一声的，用压抑的声调接连唤着她真正的名字。  
知道了知道了，她会醒着的，也不算什么大伤，只是疼了点而已。  
真是的，被搞得这么郑重其事，害的她也以为自己已经痛得快要死掉了。  
……明明服用了那个药的时候，身体疼痛的程度更加强烈才是。  
该怎么应对呢，在觉察出自己的思绪已经往毫无逻辑更无理性可言的方向偏移，向来以理智为傲的侦探小姐微微移开了视线。她不想表现出软弱的一面，可凝视着窗外月光的眸色仍是不可避免地柔和下来。劫后余生，苏醒过来的第一眼所见就是对方的模样，这样的经历至今还是第一次出现，或许也将是他们生命中的最后一次，此刻瞬息，某种不知名的情绪如滔天巨浪般放肆起伏，她觉得她永远也不会忘怀。  
“是我的错，从一开始就对委托人掉以轻心……”  
叹息般的出声，侦探小姐轻轻闭了闭眼。是她太疏忽，才会轻易被人辖制，甚至连累到身边的人。  
事件的起因在于她接到了一个委托，委托人提出在横滨的游乐园会面，并提供VIP的福利以招待她的同伴，实际却是以暗藏炸弹的手表作为胁迫，如果自己不能在时限内完成委托，所有人都会死于爆炸。  
当时她就诧异，为何怪盗会在自己抵达横滨后以工藤新一的身份涉足其中，还误打误撞帮忙遮掩了自己因指纹泄露身份的意外，碍于环境却没机会问出口。现在想来，委托人送上游乐园的手表时他就露出了有些怀疑的神情，目光不甚明显地在房间环视一圈，再没有人比侦探更熟悉这人的表情，身处于埋伏重重的危险场所他总这样不动声色地观察四周，最终在对方盯视下拿起手表扣到自己手腕，然后才从托盘上另取了一个。  
往自己的方向走来的时候，有数秒因他举止诱导的原因，似乎自己和其他人的目光移向了其他的方向。事后回忆那简直是经典得不能再经典的魔术师手段，然而临场表演却很难让人迅疾地反应得过来，这大概也是魔术的魅力所在。侦探小姐忽而轻敛眼睫，心里有几分不太确信的猜疑。  
自己手腕上由对方亲手扣上的游乐园手表……兴许，根本就不可能爆炸。  
“你已经做得很好了。”  
怪盗的声音打断了她的思绪，他揽紧了她，似乎还沉浸在后怕的情绪中，唇凑在她耳边，声音很轻，如轻烟般飘渺，非常细致地，将他掌控的情报悉数奉上。  
他也是一个非常理智且底线分明的人，这种事件，哪怕危险至极他也不屑于避开。哪怕私心里比世上任何一个人都希望自己的潘多拉小姐能够好好休息，最好是安安稳稳地一觉睡到时间结束，然后一边可爱地揉着睡眼一边尽情地迎接同伴们的关切和拥抱就好，作为宿敌的默契却深知，他应该信赖名侦探的能力，交付信任，携手合作，这才是最优的选择。  
唉——  
多想把美丽的你锁起来，关在只有我能欣赏的地方，绝对封闭且安全，作为独属于我的珍稀宝石。  
怪盗心里复杂，任何人都不会知道，他也有那么原则崩塌的一瞬间，从万米云层之上的空中密室里就滋生出来的晦涩心绪，自己是多想无视内心对名侦探的信任和认可，也假装不知近百名乘客生命的重量，直接将人强掳下飞机，有多远就飞多远，把对方藏到一个不会再有任何危险、绝对安全的秘密角落。  
但是果然，连他自己也无法容忍这样自私到卑劣的想法。  
“我已经联系了关西侦探，你再耐心等一会儿，他那边应该也搜集了不少线索。”怪盗先生用手指梳理着少女微乱的发丝，拨了拨她前额的刘海，手指搭在唇上，微用了点力道揉出几分红润，才含着笑说道，“虽然很想担任一路护送公主的骑士，但是我和深山商事的那位社长也有一些恩怨必须了结，所以只能把你交给他保护啦。名侦探，可别移情别恋哦。”  
这家伙的国文一定没有及格，这是乱用四字熟语吧……工藤新一想这样吐槽，然而待自己终于被放开，被骤然清冷的空气包围周身，一种近似于怅然若失的心情还是蓦地涌上心头。  
注视着走到窗边的对方信手换回怪盗装束，在月光下仰起头来，镜坠晃动着游离于弧度优美的下颌，倏尔间，那些隐秘的、被深深压抑的、呼之欲出感情终于濒临爆发，再也无法被忽视分毫。  
“等这次事件结束……”她张口，“我们试试吧。”

黑羽快斗不确定那是否出自于名侦探的一时冲动。  
吊桥效应？这样的猜测近乎是当少女开口的一瞬间，就十分讽刺地闪过他的脑海里。而更加糟糕的是，紧随其后，不会给对方留有任何反悔的机会，这样的念头瞬间扎根于心里，连他自己都被这样渴望到急切的心态给吓到了。  
是有多喜欢，才会这样分寸尽失，只觉自己时刻经受着难以启齿的人性考验？未免也太煎熬了些。  
怪盗基德是善于掩饰内心的诡诈恶徒，但黑羽快斗却截然不同。他脊背僵直地站在原地，眼底流转着真实的情感色彩，像是在发呆，实则是有太多太多情绪的碎片纷乱成灾，无序乱窜，一时连贯来神思清明的聪慧头脑都被阻滞得难以转动。从云端之上的天才坠落成七情纷扰的凡人，原来也就这么轻而易举的一句话。  
真可怕啊，他敛眸一笑。  
“竟然让淑女先说出这样的话，这可是作为绅士的极大失职……”  
“啧，早说了我又不是……”  
“既然此刻的你是真实存在的，哪怕期间限定也有必须认真以待的必要性。”对方难得强词夺理，拉低了帽檐，似有些孩子气地说，“说到底，怎么能让我的名侦探抢占先机呢，怪盗失格了我……”  
到底是哪里失格了？！  
完全无视了侦探小姐内心强烈的腹诽，月光下的人回过了身，唇边带起了一如既往的、优雅而迷人的好看微笑。  
“所以说，等事件结束，还请这位小姐给我个机会重来一次。”他顿了顿，然后温柔地说，“有很多好听的漂亮话，我都想说给你听。”


	3. Chapter 3

当你爱上一个人的时候，他的一切都能轻易将你诛尽杀绝。  
还不想认输。该怎么办呢？

黑羽快斗从梦里醒来时，窗外还淅沥有着雨声。他睁开眼，视野里仍是昏暗的一片，沉沉的夜幕被阴云遮蔽了月光，空气中夹杂着清寒的夜息，以及被打湿了的风，间或有水珠敲打着窗棂，寂静得让人似能听见时间游走的声响，还有自己平稳的呼吸。  
骨子里仍有些犯懒的意识作祟，但身体许是已经逐渐习惯了夜行性的作息，他起身的动作利落简练。单手解开睡衣的扣子丢回床上，换从衣柜里捞出一件黑衬衣披上赤裸的上身，黑暗里所有行动的动静都无声无息，轻得像只踩着肉垫的黑猫，在扣好皮带后正将衬衣袖口挽到小臂的间隙瞥了一眼门旁的穿衣镜，一时被镜中人里锋芒未褪的凛冽眼神摄住，停顿了片刻，稍稍收敛，才若无其事地移开视线。  
“不行不行，今晚又不是基德该出场的场合……”  
雨季总是这样冗长而沉闷，这一夜的雨恐怕会一直下到天明。黑羽快斗下楼去后院将他养的花搬回屋檐下，有一只和他一样夜猫子习性的鸽子从外面鸽笼里飞了出来，待他身上半天也不肯走，黑羽干脆煮了点玉米喂鸽子吃，剩下一些加了点糖和温水打成汁，自己翘着二郎腿坐在餐桌旁边陪着鸽子边慢慢喝。  
过不了多久肚腹饱足的白鸽就小脑袋一点一点起来，渐渐缩着睡着不动了。  
他把小宠物安置在垫好棉絮的小竹篮里，然后坐回位子喝完剩下的玉米汁，洗干净杯子，看着天色还很黑，起身去了他的道具屋。

深夜的空气阴冷潮湿，少年的短发桀骜地微微翘起，发梢沾了些夜露而润湿了些许，走动时带过一身寒意，习惯性地落足于黑暗的阴影里，房间的屋门开了一瞬，而不待微薄的光线侵入内里，他就已经阖上了门扇。  
地面上错乱摆满了各式各样的物件，分解的机械部件、华丽的玻璃面具、精度很高的天平和容器试管、搭成三角塔的纸牌、主题包罗万象的热销杂志和书籍，还有许多让人摸不着头脑的魔术用具。混乱得他人几乎都无法涉足的地方，也就黑羽快斗自己能仗着记忆在黑暗中灵活游走。  
电脑启动时主机运行发出的声音是一种相当安定的白噪声，冷光照亮了房间的一角，他在敲开机密码的时候不自觉地瞥了眼摆在边上的画架。一个月前，黑羽快斗还对绘画没有什么多余兴趣，连他自己也未料想到，这个一时兴起的业余爱好从某种方面而言还颇合他胃口。  
天天信手涂画个两三张，这些日子积攒下来也有很厚一沓了。  
诚然从客观来说，他其实是个很有艺术细胞的人。如非身具如此丰富的想象力和创造力，他就无法成为以百般莫测手法将诸多警官玩弄于股掌间的嚣张大盗。当然，虽然条件也不尽于此，这也不妨碍证明一个事实，只要他黑羽快斗想，他总能把任何看似不可能的挑战完成得很漂亮。  
任何知识只需稍加涉猎就能触类旁通，思考的速度永远比他人快上许多，考虑事情也往往看得更长远，从很久以前就是这样，他对自己的不同寻常有着深切认知，甚至很长一段时间都自负到张狂，毕竟实在难逢敌手。  
坐在电脑椅上的少年忽然后仰身体，伸长手臂，展开的手掌微一收拢，再张开时手指夹出两张照片来。  
冷光照亮了他身后的区域，将画布上撑伞浅笑的少女轮廓勾勒分明，是他夜里梦见的花。  
而在那生得修长而雅致的手指间，缓缓展开的照片里，少年少女的容貌宛如双生，一者俊秀，一者秀丽，同样身着帝丹高校的修身校服，从五官到神态都相似得一般无二，许是察觉到偷窥的视线，侧回头来时被天光曲曲折折勾亮了脸庞的轮廓，表情微凛，清冷而澄澈的海蓝眼眸隐现凌厉气势。  
同一种风味的可爱。  
为了体现想法的可靠性，黑羽快斗还在心里“嗯”了一声加以肯定。  
精通于易容的伪装大师观察人的着眼点与常人有许多不同，从一个人的骨相、轮廓，到习惯性展露人前的神态与举止，一抬眼一皱眉，举手投足，往往都铭刻着无法磨灭的个人色彩，哪怕连他自己也是如此，只是行动需要时，他比别人更善于隐藏这些特质罢了。  
还记得那一天他从街头惊鸿一瞥就莫名十分介意，当时还未通过其他手段佐证猜想，作为万千少女芳心纵火犯的怪盗先生更未意识到他暗藏急切的心绪究竟包含了什么意味深长的含义，心底微微浮现出一个模糊的影子，又被眼前纤细窈窕的倩影所蛊惑。所以是稀世罕见的一回，黑羽快斗的本能比头脑更快做出了响应，擅自就迈开步伐去接近了那朵盛开在雨幕下的美丽的花。  
或许是错觉吧。理智试图拉回他。  
但靠近也绝不会后悔啊。  
这世上实在太少有人能给黑羽快斗带来如此的感觉了，仅仅是靠近，就像要被对方周身清冽的气息割伤皮肤，那种唯独身具极端凛然气质的人彼此才能觉察得出的锋利气机，仅一照面就刺得他心尖涌出灼热的血滴。心跳激烈鼓噪，比起真正的兴奋剂，这般轻微的疼痛反而更能引起神经末梢的颤栗和刺激。光芒璀璨得堪比钻石，容颜绯艳得宛如蔷薇，漂亮到了极致所以诱人得厉害，而他最是热衷于游走于危险边缘攫取美丽的稀世珍宝。  
那一日后来发生了什么，与青子的交谈，还有除却踩点博物馆之外其余的行程，说实话，黑羽快斗都是心不在焉的。慢吞吞单手插兜踱步于青梅一侧的少年身后，仿佛有一束远光灯穿越了重重遮蔽照亮了过去，回忆里白色的光芒汇聚，行进至某一角度迸发出刺目的射光来，将画面回转至他与一位名侦探真正意义上最初对决的那一夜。那也是头一回，善于编织惊世谎言的狡猾大盗竟反被正义的敌人有心算无心，将军，射击，在第两万声的浑厚钟响见证下，那一枪简直是开在他的心上。  
喂，你是谁？  
这样的疑问自一而再再而三的初遇之后逐渐滋生，以截然不同的身份，以天渊之别的形式，深深地扎根，萦绕心头，蔓生成灾。不可能不在意，不可能不被吸引，就像是逐渐接近的水滴与相互环行的行星一般，不可能不忌惮，不可能不针锋相对，就像颠倒对立的镜像与互斥的磁铁一样。  
黑羽快斗的世界秘密丛生，真实与伪装交相错杂，但怪盗是最不缺好奇心的一种生物，某种意义而言，他对真相的探究欲较之名侦探也不相伯仲。  
哪怕现实比谎言更离奇又如何？这样美好的你，只要出现就是一场让人不愿醒来的幻梦。  
在飞往杯户市酒店楼顶之前，黑羽快斗暌违地想起了那位可能不仅有一面之缘的对手。彼时的怪盗还不知侦探那些荒诞离奇的经历，冥冥之中，一切却如注定的宿命，比意识更先觉察出本质的本能开始骚动。  
喂，你到底是谁呢？  
浓稠夜色里，长风猎猎，怪盗轻笑着抬起眼，仗着单面镜与礼帽下阴影的遮掩，目光无礼地肆意打量着站姿凛然戒备的侦探小姐。  
不管你是谁，都请容我把你的心跳偷走吧，因为，我的心跳也已属于你了。

月色之下，心动神摇。  
所有的一切，都偏移了工藤新一的预想，甚至他从未想过自己的人生会有失控至此的境地。  
少年侦探生来就沐浴在灿烂的阳光下，幸福美满的家庭与才华洋溢的天赋，他的人生不曾有过任何阴霾，甚至遍布着鲜花与欢呼，于是他顺理成章地骄傲而自信，是天之骄子，也是人生赢家，恰如一个天生的光源，浑不自知地吸引着他人的目光。  
如果说这世上有什么绝对的存在能破除黑暗，就一定会是这么耀眼的光芒吧。  
而自负如他，也不曾会想到，这世上还有如此美妙的浪漫夜晚。  
月色居高临下，从天宇的尽头翩然而至，优雅落下的美丽白鸽，将身后那无数壮绝而瑰丽的万家灯火衬成了流光溢彩的迷离远景。深寒而高远的长风带起了衣衫与斗篷，他的目光自下而上，迎上了低首俯视的明月，视线交汇一刻仿佛有什么无形的壁障破碎了再不成形，风声喧嚣至极反倒彰显那一瞬的世界寂静至极。  
远在黎明之前，曾有千千万万次旬夜。  
而唯有此时，他邂逅了此生最神秘也最迷人的白月夜。

这不是一切的起始，然而，命运却将此刻作为了他们的起点。  
追溯想来，早先从那一夜开始，他就已经怦然心动，无可排遣，不能自拔。  
所以，后来他们之间缔结的复杂因缘轨迹，早从此刻就俨然明晰，一切都有迹可循了。

对了对了，这里还必须要澄清一个事实。  
被侦探所追逐的怪盗，早已坠入情网的怪盗，所做的一切都是为了自救罢了。  
谁让她是他的潘多拉，他生命中最迷人的少女，是他的在劫难逃，是他的命中注定。既然无可抵抗，那不如欣然接受。从此以后，打开了魔盒后的世界纷然不同，他的一切灾难与希望，都全然属于了她。

但是。  
和怪盗谈恋爱，这种事不管同谁来说，都惊世骇俗得可被纳入蓄谋吓人的范畴。  
在铃木财阀的飞行船上，接受了好友园子邀约招待及铃木总顾问的委托的侦探小姐才以隐蔽的警告目光瞪了边上的侍应生一眼，回头就见同样被园子约来的青梅竹马以一种讳莫如深的眼神沉默盯视，莫名其妙之余也不免被那诡异的视线瞧得心里发虚，她嘴角抽了一下。  
“怎、怎么了……兰……？”  
不会是又怀疑自己的身份……  
“没什么……我只是有个猜测……”毛利兰微眯起眼，就在侦探额角快渗出冷汗的时候，听她忽如其来地问，“对了，你对怪盗基德怎么看？对他的印象，或者想法之类的……”  
“？”  
身后的视线倏然间如芒在背，被怪盗气息激得脊背一颤的侦探小姐不作伪地露出了茫然的表情。  
大概那窥视的存在感实在过分强烈了。并非凛冽的冰寒，更不是火热的滚烫，应该说像是一种状似无意却又分明是被紧迫盯上的刺探。  
“什、什么印象……手段精妙的对手之类的吧……除了偷盗宝石这方面难以志同，其他地方还意外是个非常有原则、甚至作风可嘉的家伙……”她自觉仿佛身处什么可怕而诡异的场合，视线左右乱瞟，连说话都不禁小心翼翼起来。  
兰露出了若有所思的神情。  
“是吗……那你不觉得基德很迷人吗？”  
“诶、你在说什么——？！”她的脸颊骤然发烫，然而不待深思，在意识到此话出自于青梅之口的侦探双眼瞪圆，瞬间紧张，表情像极了因挚友对心上人动心而陷入失措的慌乱少女，“兰你不会是对基德……”  
顺带还咬牙暗恨，某人该不会是在自己没注意到的时候又在胡乱释放荷尔蒙了吧。  
“没有没有，我只是好奇一下而已啦。”兰否认得很快，好似急于撇清关系一样，暗藏深意的目光划过少女微红的脸庞，“因为感觉你还蛮少对其他人有那么高的评价，特别是对于男性……其实你也很喜欢基德的吧，虽然和园子那种迷恋的模式不一样。”  
“哈哈……也还好吧……”最不擅长女生话题的侦探小姐眼神游离，尴尬又窘迫，自以为十分自然实则谁都能看出口是心非地强调道，“我不否认有好感，因为作为宿敌，那家伙确实值得欣赏！”  
闻言毛利兰笑了笑，在侦探不解的眼神前忽然感叹了一句：“果然是这样。”  
登上飞船前她曾偶遇见基德假扮的空乘员，机缘巧合之下，毛利兰将铃木园子做过特殊标记的创口贴赠送给他，并凭此在飞行船上辨认出变装成侍应生的怪盗，捉住了对方。  
但毛利兰没有想到的是，隐藏在变装假面之后的脸孔竟是行迹莫测许久的少年侦探，一时震惊难言，奈何对方随口而出的言辞却包含着绝非他本人就无法知晓的讯息，而怪盗又怎么可能与少年侦探之间存有任何情深潭水的密切关系呢？事实已经摆在眼前，容不得她不相信，怪盗基德的真实身份就是工藤新一。  
而侦探小姐害羞起来的表现也从侧面佐证了这一点。  
会被她喜欢的人，果然就是新一啊。  
毛利兰在心里默默地叹了一口气，准备回去再好好跟园子澄清一番自己同竹马的关系，让她别再做这次爱心创口贴一样容易引人误会的事情了。并且，她的心里无限纠结。该怎么委婉地劝导少年侦探迷途知返呢？兴许这由侦探小姐来开口会比较事半功倍？但是那孩子当真不会被他作为怪盗的花言巧语给混淆了立场吗？真是担忧啊。

浑然不知自己本体再度风评被害的侦探小姐打了个喷嚏。  
多疑的她越想越觉得哪里不太对劲，兰不可能无缘无故找自己谈论有关基德的事情，正想去找找某人盘问一番，灾星体质再度作祟，一伙自称为红暹罗猫的恐怖武装团伙以散播致命细菌为先导手段，随后登船挟持了所有机组人员。  
随后。  
“哼，真是个碍眼的丫头！既然你那么喜欢侦探游戏，那就到另一个世界再继续玩吧！”

失重。  
坠落。  
工藤新一数年前也曾在夏威夷有过高空蹦极的体验，空气振动得耳蜗嗡鸣，骤然卷来的狂风将皮肤撕扯生疼，其中极限运动带来的心理刺激固然酣畅淋漓，但身体完全无法自主掌控的状态却让人颇为反感，所以哪怕完全没有任何恐高的毛病，他也对诸如此类的行为并不算太热衷。  
更遑论少女的身体远比自己所料想得还要更脆弱。  
四周的空气发出神经质的悲鸣，她在半空中微微阖上双眼，长发飞散，而在一种喧嚣至极的寂静中，从腰上径自横来的手臂稳定而用力，只一提身，就将她拥在了怀里。  
“我说大小姐啊，我们能打个商量吗？以后别再玩这种you jump I jump的惊险游戏之类的——”对心脏太不友好了。  
“啰嗦！又不是我乐意……啊——你这家伙别乱摸！赶快给我飞回飞行船上！”  
“哎呀，这可不是我的问题，都是你自己发育太好……”怪盗颇为狭促地一笑，另一手托在少女的膝弯，换成了公主抱的姿势，“还有大小姐可别强人所难了，我的滑翔翼又没装引擎，男朋友特地来救你还不够偷笑的吗？”  
对方突然变向飞行害得侦探小姐叫了一声伸手搂住了他的脖子，掌心下传来颤动的动静，她睁开眼，看见怪盗唇边遮掩不住的明显弧度，小恶魔式的俏皮，坏笑得十足得意，不禁无语地半垂眼。  
“……基德也会特地来救我啊。”指的是剧院天台她刻意跳下楼的那次。  
“喂喂，基德不就是我吗？你这一副仿佛在思念白月光的回忆口吻是怎么回事啊？”  
没什么，只是偶尔会觉得滤镜坏了而已。  
当然工藤新一也不会说，其实自己也蛮乐在其中于利用各种各样的方式害得怪盗破功。因为对方就像这时一样，会冒出各种各样特别可爱的表现。  
这种心态纵容着侦探小姐不去追究为何当她要求怪盗扮演成自己时，对方仿佛微微有些心虚的表情。自然一时疏忽下，当她与基德登上警视厅直升机后，也就忘了顾及因当着佐藤警官与高木警官的面任由对方揽着自己从飞机上一跃而下，并在空中恢复了基德装束，导致飞机上两名受到世界观冲击的警官面面相觑，陷入沉默许久后，不约而同道出一句灵魂质问：  
“原来工藤君就是怪盗基德吗？”  
难怪每次怪盗犯案工藤小姐都对他穷追不舍，而且刚才看来表兄妹两人关系还挺亲密的样子。

之后我们侦探小姐一个人操两份心，联合了关西侦探自证清白却差点造成三位全国著名的高中生侦探一同风评被害的事件，恼怒下连续一月面对爬窗怪盗都是足球以对的事情姑且不提。  
彼时工藤新一经历过一番波折终于与怪盗基德一同回到飞行船上，终于被怪盗先生从怀里松开的少女有些狼狈，不太自在地任由对方弯下身替自己打理微乱的长发，苹果肌绷紧透出薄薄粉红，当他的手指隔着一层柔软织物抚上唇瓣，正打算凑近讨要一个亲吻时却被轻轻地推开脸。  
“……嗯？”怪盗从鼻尖发出一个疑问的声音，有点点委屈。  
“先别碰我。”说完这句话的侦探小姐别过了头，“不是讨厌你的意思。”  
黑羽快斗闻言愣了一瞬，刹时变了脸色，扣住她的手腕：“你接触过感染细菌的人？”  
啧，怎么这种时候就忽然不解风情起来。  
侦探小姐抬头看他，眼神里融入了太多侦探式的理性和冷静，镇定地笑了一下：“我没事，就是被碰到过的程度而已，对方只是无心的恶作剧……细菌无法突破皮肤屏障，感染的可能性不大。”  
虽是这么说，但她还是不太放心地嘱咐：“以防万一，你回去最好把这身衣服销毁掉，做好消毒。”  
你啊你，总这样优先替别人考虑怎么能行呢？  
怪盗先生无奈地轻声叹气，不顾侦探小姐不配合的挣扎，把人往怀里一揽，用力地抱紧了片刻才松开。  
“喂！我说你啊——”对方怒道。  
“我说你啊，是不是搞错了什么？”他眉梢上挑，将她按到墙边，居高临下时甚至影子可将少女尽数笼罩，手指挑起她的下颌，浅蓝眼眸在晦涩光线下透出虚虚一点锐光，唇角勾起笑容张扬又恶劣，“名侦探，可别将你多余的善心用错了地方。站在你面前的可不是任何纯洁无辜的小羊羔，而是总能闹得世人扰攘不安，被称作上帝遗弃之子的幻影——一个罪名昭彰的大恶徒啊。”  
他话声方落，敛着眼沉默了一会，旋后无奈地摇摇头，后退一步举起手来。  
“好啦好啦，keep distance，OK？别用这种眼神瞪着我嘛，把你那个麻醉手表收回去吧。”  
侦探小姐闻言才满意地放下手臂，轻轻哼了一声。

其实也曾真的考虑过，假如他们某一方遭逢不测又该如何。  
夜幕之下，从天窗投射下来深蓝的天光与星辉，侦探小姐抬起手臂，白月光从张开的五指之间映入瞳孔，松松套在中指上的Lady Sky是比天穹更加深邃的蓝，甚至更接近海蓝色一些，她不经意想起曾被那家伙列作目标的另一件稀有宝石，The Blue Wonder。如今想来，对方所谓海与空的相似论确有几分意思，虽然她才不会附和这种伪科学的论调就是了。  
她没有从手上的华美珠宝上发现任何异常，这或许也是怪盗总是轻易放弃它们的缘由。经过这么多次交手，要是没发觉对方似乎在寻找什么特殊宝石的事实，就有负于工藤新一作为日本当代福尔摩斯的名号了。所以她有时也会学着怪盗的方式将宝石置于月光之下，当然肯定也是一无所获，只能说是一种莫名心情下的模仿举措，因为她永远也不会问他的身上背负着什么宿命，就像他也从来不问自己身份之谜背后的隐衷。他们之间彼此袒露真实的自我却也将自己的秘密缄口不言，这样的隐秘的关系与默契大抵会持续很长一段时间，直到他们都重回阳光下的轨迹。  
但倘若有一天，怪盗从她的生命中突然消失，就像在这家伙从天而降的那次一般毫无征兆，没有任何音讯，可能是这人终于达成了目的功成身退，也可能是静悄悄地在哪个任何人都不会知晓的角落死去。毕竟是个天性浪漫又热衷于装模作样的家伙，恐怕到死也不会让少女们的旖梦破碎吧。侦探小姐原以为这样的退场方式在她心中也远胜于他们中有一人生生在对方的面前失去呼吸，可实际当这样的构想转过脑海，她突然发现，其实这二者也没有太大区别。  
无论这当中有任何缘由、以任何形式、在任何时间。  
她都发现她完·全·无·法·接·受。  
他们是已经相互交汇缠绕的世界线，是相互融合的独立时空，该怎么将这个人从自己的生命里割舍出去？让世界破碎吗？还是时光逆流呢？别开玩笑了，倒不如同时将名侦探与怪盗的存在一同抹除更现实些。  
工藤新一摇头轻哂，脸庞浮现出嘲笑的神色，不知是笑自己的想法离奇还是笑两人间的关系太过荒诞，叹了口气放下手，正将宝石从手指摘下时就见毛利兰和警官们一同朝着自己奔来。  
“如果你们问基德的话，他刚才已经飞走了，不过留下了宝石……”  
她如往常一样说着的时候，忽被青梅用双手笼住手指，对方难过地看着她，眼里隐现同情。  
“你别费心再替那个人遮掩了，那个混蛋根本就没有替一直都在勉强自己的你考虑过。”她迎着侦探小姐茫然的视线，带着她挪动几步避开了警官们的耳目，放低声音，“我已经知道基德的身份了，他就是新一，对不对？”  
“……哈？”

“说到底你也该学会习惯了吧，毕竟，那位先生就是个宛如惊喜制造机的大盗贼啊。”  
阿笠博士宅，灰原哀一脸安定地端着瓷杯啜饮咖啡，微微侧目看向已经气愤到咬牙切齿的侦探小姐，一边语气凉凉地说着风凉话。  
“啰嗦！这种事无论多少次都没办法让人习惯好吗！”少女激动到站起身，胸口起伏，“光是会让人考虑到‘习惯’这个字眼就已经够让人胃痛了，可恶，到底当我的身份有多好用啊！那个混蛋！”  
“没办法啊。”灰原哀叹声气，她将“有恃无恐”的评语压在舌下，顿了顿，若无其事地转了转眼，“谁叫伪装成工藤新一对他而言最是便利呢？知名度高且风评高尚的名侦探，在警界拥有深厚的人脉交情，也备受各方委托人的深厚信任，而且疑似与怪盗基德本人的容貌相似得稍加掩饰就能够以假乱真，最重要的是，真正的正主因为种种原因无法现身，并且某种程度而言还在放纵着他借用自己身份……”  
“……谁放纵着他啦！”侦探小姐气急败坏。  
“那你追究过吗？打情骂俏性质的报复不算。”  
灰原斜眼，见着少女被噎住后那张无言以对的脸孔，不由得戏谑笑笑，端起被子挡唇边纯当掩饰。  
这段对话发生于铃木家那艘多灾多难的飞艇平安降落的不久之后，总顾问老爷子又为实现他人生中一大梦想而赴美高价收购梵高名画《向日葵》而引来怪盗基德的另一事件。日方这边实时直播的记者招待会上，基德现身于招待会现场，并在美方刑警的围追堵截下以华丽姿态逃离大楼，一举引发了国际上下的热烈关注。  
而侦探小姐之所以能第一时间掌握咨询，是因为早晨她发现她身上作为工藤新一身份的手机神秘失踪，联想到此时身在美国的某人，再以女生的身份打电话与园子确认一下，很轻易就能得出那家伙再度借用自己身份的结论了。  
从事发到现在的时间推算一下，这人多半已经利用工藤新一的身份蹭铃木老爷子的飞机在回国路上了吧。  
“可恶，我自己都还没有机会出国呢……”  
她不乏哀怨地感叹一声，谁叫工藤新子这个身份终究经不起推敲，像是国民健康保险证之类的东西勉强还可以伪造一下，但护照这种级别的就没办法了，自己手上只有工藤新一的护照……啧，说起来还没翻翻护照是不是也没了，八成是。  
“你就不好奇基德这次为什么盯上《向日葵》吗？”灰原闲闲地问，“小偷先生终于不再只热衷于闪亮亮的大宝石，打算改换成艺术价值更高的美术品下手了？这恐怕是全世界的博物馆与收藏家们都热切关注的问题。”  
“嗯？对哦。说不定这次的《向日葵》背后藏着什么案件……”  
闻言侦探小姐单手抵着下颌，一脸严肃地开始了思考。  
灰原：“？”你就不稍微考虑一下基德本人的嫌疑问题吗？

同样的问题，黑羽快斗也有。  
事件结束后，他轻车熟路地跃上工藤宅的阳台，落地如猫一般灵巧无声，打开玻璃推门，漆黑的屋子阻碍不了夜视能力极佳的怪盗，黑羽心情甚好，眼底泛开柔和的粼光。  
床上沉睡着美貌的少女，是他从烈火当中劫回的花，长长的睫羽宛如小扇子一般在眼底落下淡灰色的浅影，神情安宁恬然，唇色淡如早樱，是纯然对自己毫无防备的模样。  
他受到蛊惑地低下身，喉咙滚动，以视线描摹她秀丽的五官，手撑在边上导致松软的枕头一侧微微下陷，目光很深，呼吸轻缓却很紧绷。  
正当几乎要触碰到的距离，原以为早已深睡的侦探小姐开了口。  
“你这家伙，连亲吻也要靠偷的吗？”  
呼吸交缠，她唇瓣掀动的时候就有擦到了什么的感觉，睁开眼，一时瞳孔还有些朦胧的模糊，让人越发看不太清这人的模样，只依稀是个俊俏非常的轮廓。  
可能是脑袋还没清醒过来，她一时不着边际地想道，和一个连真实容貌都不甚分明的家伙陷入恋情的感觉原来是这样的，夜会就像偷情。  
那要深究吗？  
这样的念头才冒出头，就被侦探自己默默给掐了。还为时过早。她对自己解释。不知不觉中，要打败他的目的早已改变，想要与对方一较高下，在公平的立场上尽情享受斗智斗勇的刺激，但同时也不否认怪盗为世界钩织的美梦足够绚丽浪漫。只要他的手里掌握着至关她生死的重要情报，她也只差一纸之隔就能彻底揭开幻影的假面，这般彼此以自身为质的危险把柄足以将他们之间的微妙关系维系平衡。  
这样想着便听见身上那少年笑了笑，嗓音很低，在黑暗中失真似的荡开。  
“不是偷哦。”  
他的食指以侧边轻轻摩挲少女下颌的软肉，动作跟逗猫似的，轻松随意，所以随后骤然压下的动作就显得一点先兆也没有。  
对方的身上尚带着夜晚的深深寒意，柔软的肌肤泛着凉，但无论是接触的触感还是温度，擦出的情热与情感都飞快升温。呼吸里掺杂了月色的清冷与温柔，唇瓣被对方的唇含吮摩擦着，一瞬间仿佛全身上线的神经末梢都失去了功能，唯有肌肤相贴的一处被激活到最大的限度，甚至电路烧灼，冒出火花，在辗转中能凭感觉描摹出对方嘴唇的形状和棱角。  
黑羽快斗的声音从唇隙间溢了出来，透着深深的笑意。  
“这是光明正大的，怪盗唤醒睡美人的魔法。”

可能这个人真的是存于幻想中的魔法使。要不然，为何连扬眉轻笑都带有蛊惑人心的魔力？  
“我的手机和护照呢？”  
“都好好地放回原处啦。”  
行吧。侦探小姐似乎也模模糊糊地笑了一下，懒洋洋地阖上眼睫，摆出一副那现在你可以跪安的骄矜神态。  
这种慵懒到随意的姿态自然也不是一日形成的，侦探的警戒心强得像是一只极难被驯养的猫，奈何被怪盗夜袭了多次抗议也无果便只能渐渐没了脾气，自暴自弃地选择了放任自流。黑羽快斗专注地凝视着她的脸孔，蓦地勾唇笑了笑。  
“怎么就不问点别的呢，嗯？名侦探？”火场的时候也是，二话不说就上来帮忙。  
他漂亮的眉眼里写满了试探的意味，似乎是从容不迫的脸孔多了分不容察觉的玩味，浅蓝色的瞳仁里也光华流转，奈何被稍稍挑衅的对手实在懒怠接茬，轻轻哼出一声鼻音。  
“怎么？物归原主不是你的拿手好戏吗？”她伸出手揪住了这家伙的领口，指下是布料柔软的衬衣，没有领带，指尖划过少年颈项微微浮起的喉结，似笑似嘲，“还是说，你意犹未尽？”  
“这么信口给人定罪可不符名侦探小姐的原则吧？”  
黑羽快斗笑起来，低低的呢喃紧贴着耳畔，声音化作气流窜入耳蜗，痒得人腰脊发颤，唇瓣含住薄薄的耳垂，舌尖触碰，轻轻舔舐时带起的细微水声掺杂着渐次沙哑的尾音，更禁不住流泻出色气露骨的暗示意味。  
“不如让怪盗哥哥给你送上证据吧，不用客气，这是作为共犯者的奖赏哦。”


	4. Chapter 4

“共犯者？”  
侦探小姐玩味地念着怪盗口中的称呼，低敛的眼睫下是轻勾的唇。窗外的半轮月亮从行进的浮云之间探出，一撇清光倾注屋内，落在少女的半张脸庞，照亮了她的一只眼眸。  
犹如月光铺满雪地，映照出深蓝天色的冰湖澄如镜面，而在光影交织之界，隐于幽暗之中的眼神却危险如渊，更像恶魔般诡诈莫测的审视和刺探，一时这般赏心悦目的微笑同时掺杂了天使和魔鬼的特质，又纯净又魅惑，来自侦探那叫人辨不明意味的视线叫人心悸。  
她支起一腿，从丝质睡裙之下探出的白皙大腿贴在少年两腿之间的大腿内侧，颇令人心猿意马地隔着微带硬质的牛仔布料缓缓磨蹭，纤细手指从怪盗的喉结滑到锁骨，逐一自上而下一颗颗打开衣扣，泛凉的指尖点在胸口当中的位置，眼梢蓦地微扬，似笑非笑。  
“小偷先生，您不妨再说一遍试试？”  
脸颊微红的黑羽快斗忽而轻咽了咽喉咙，他眨眨眼，低下头就见自己胸膛上正抵着侦探小姐一贯佩戴的女士手表，而且，若他没判断错的话，对方的手指正按在麻醉枪的开关位置。  
“咳，饶命。” 他非常识时务地讨好笑笑。  
虽然怪盗侦探一起过夜是桩韵事，但这种过夜形式还是不了吧。

顺便，黑羽快斗严重怀疑工藤新一连休息也不摘手表的目的，其实就是为了报复自己吧？  
毕竟怪盗早已深深领略过名侦探究竟是个多会记仇的人，连杯户酒店天台上那次挑衅的言辞都被对方记恨到后来扳回一城时也不忘嘲讽回来，这次会有此番作为也再正常不过了。  
他的猜测不乏根据。  
因为也正在前不久，怪盗再度接受了铃木财阀那位老顽童总顾问的挑战状而在银座当街展示瞬间移动这一离奇现象，并在无数观众的瞩目之下风光离场。  
当天夜里，方从浴室走出，肩上披着毛巾，正将贴在脸颊的湿发拨到身后的工藤小姐就看到被他堂皇盗走的紫水晶单鞋被随意挂在自家的窗台前。  
她愣了一瞬，随即微微眯起眼，表情愠怒：“喂，你这家伙是在挑衅我？”  
大概是还没解出魔术之谜，少女的语气非常不妙，暗藏危险，仿佛下一刻就要山雨欲来。  
“嘘——”  
没有现身的大盗单手插兜，姿态闲适地靠站在窗台之外，足下是一处不过方寸宽度的墙沿，纯白披风的一角随着微风无声地飘荡。他单指抵在唇前，轻轻一笑，迎着月色的眸光狡黠而明亮。  
这般行径万分形似于中世纪里深夜拜访贵族小姐的俊俏情郎，亦或是不知从哪里来的无礼登徒子，由此人做出来却仿佛披上一层浪漫的纱衣伪装，优雅而从容，风度翩翩到令人目眩。  
“时间要到了。”  
“什——”  
远方骤然腾空炸响的动静盖过了少女的声音，空婉的夜色交织绽放出无数绚丽的烟火，七彩华光照亮了深黑的天幕，每一声都分毫不讲道理地侵占了人的听觉，在视网膜里构建割据出一层层分明的光与影。  
“零点时刻，梦幻的魔法失去了效力，很遗憾王子只拾回了一只美丽的水晶鞋。”  
对方笑吟吟地念道，渐次上扬的声调是怪盗贯来的装腔作势，偏偏蛊惑人心得很。  
“你说他该不该找来另一只？然后在他的王国所有臣民的见证下，向他的仙度瑞拉祈求垂爱？”  
“……你自己去找铃木老爷子。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”黑羽快斗大笑出声，眼眸微眯，这回真的是语带挑衅了，“哦呀？那名侦探的意思是说，明天也要将宝石拱手相让给我了？”  
“怎么可能！”  
有时候侦探就是比怪盗更冲动一点，话都出口才意识到又被对方绕进了坑里。这人怕不是把他处处谋略布局的机会主义习惯都浸到骨子里去了，占了点便宜就反应极快地顺杆上爬。  
“那我就期待着明夜的你也能如约而至，与我共同编织一场绮丽的美梦了。”

跑到阳台的侦探小姐没有顾及从自己肩头落到地上的毛巾，睁大了双眼往四周环顾，除了深远的夜色，以及在夜风中零落婆娑、宅邸边那一片隐于黑暗的幽深树影，别无他人，更遑论那抹意想中的白色幻影。  
高空之外的烟火连绵不绝，星星点点的火光如花纷繁坠落。  
“笨蛋。”良久之后，她才启唇，“会变魔法的又不是我。”  
可从没有人说过，在华丽宫殿里举办了盛大舞会的王子，其实正是引人入套的魔法使。  
或许，也唯有慧眼识距的侦探，才能洞察这欺世盗名的宏大骗局。

第二夜的银座不同于前日的人潮如织，横隔于四方大楼之间的罗网早早升至半空，在一方犹如牢笼的禁区之内，设立于街口当中的展示台上放置着另一只紫水晶鞋子，警备员成圈负手而立，紧张的空气甚至蔓延至网外屏息等候的游人，整条长街近乎鸦雀无声。  
不得不说怪盗是天生擅长煽动气氛的表演家，只从天而降一只挂着基德标识的扩音器，三言两语的挑拨就打破了对手苦心营造的静止场面，人群骤然喧嚷、吵闹、酣畅，流动起来，口中喊着应援的台词蜂拥涌至街头。  
周围的人都急于赶至接近宝石的地方等候怪盗，侦探小姐在纷乱中与同行的人走散，镇定地侧过身避开跑动的观众，审视的目光游离于四处，忽而身体绷直，瞳孔骤缩了一瞬。  
“不要动。”  
魔术枪的枪口正借助于自己身体的遮掩抵在少女的后腰，戴着手套的手指轻按在她肩头，来人正将侦探受惊一刻浑身僵硬到几欲炸毛的状态尽收眼底。由于衷爱着恶作剧加上滤镜太厚，偷袭者一时竟觉得这种把人吓到的反应也十分可爱。当然，在自己开口以后，对方瞬间放松身体的本能表现更加可爱。  
他不加掩饰地任自己的心情流于表面，喉间溢出轻笑。  
这个反应可能微微激怒了虚惊一场的侦探小姐，她的声音收紧：“怎么？就凭你那不能伤人的扑克枪，还想能拿我如何吗？”  
“说不定里面还会射出带钩的绳索，然后怪盗会在众目睽睽之下劫走他的仙度瑞拉呢？”  
他笑吟吟地吐露威胁的言辞，对方一时竟有些无言以对，像是气恼混杂着无奈，生怕胡作非为惯了的大盗又搞出什么天马行空的离奇点子，而理智又在劝说这人应该不会如此乱来……奈何连侦探式的冷静都摇摇欲坠，谁叫怪盗本身就是离经叛道的代表呢？  
黑羽快斗欣赏够了少女不甚分明的纠结，心情极佳地低下身，唇凑近她的耳畔，气息不浓不淡，刻意压低的嗓音犹如磁石般吸引人。  
“骗你的。”他的声音里点缀着忍俊不禁的笑意，偏还端着架子，一本正经道，“仙度瑞拉值得最宏伟最盛大的迎接仪式，无数的鲜花，还有无数盛赞的欢声。至于现在，还请这位美丽的小姐先欣赏本人的魔术表演。”  
并且不待侦探回声，他的话题就蓦地一转，饶有兴致地问：“对了，你听说过萨斯顿三原则吗？”  
现在想来，那一晚于纷繁人潮当中的隐秘相会，身体相贴的他们就宛如一对真正亲密无间的热恋情侣，孰不知侦探早被怪盗暗中辖制，从身体上若有撩拨的接触、每一句都宛如调情的交谈言辞、话题转换、试探周旋，甚至连眼神的勾缠、呼吸的牵引，俱都在对方的掌控之下。  
所以也难怪工藤新一会深深记忆这段经历，并在不久的后来用麻醉枪玩了同一招扳回一城，藉此好好欣赏了一番小偷先生冷汗直流的难得表情。

名侦探小姐有时会觉得怪盗基德要害她之心不死。  
这是当她从晕迷中苏醒，在漆黑狭窄的空间中情绪从惊乱到冷静，好不容易努力着从内部破解禁锢着自己的囚笼，就被早已有准备的对方拦腰打横抱起时，浮现心头的唯一想法。  
少年抱着她站起身，因着骤然腾空而拉开的距离，将对方垂下头时掩于额发下那双浅蓝眸子显露出来。头顶上的灯光明亮，给他总因伪装的遮掩而让人看不分明的双眼染上一层清辉，又落到侦探的眼中。  
他身着款式休闲的夏装，这在已入深秋的日本来说算得上是相当不合时宜，但这并非她关注的焦点，赤裸的足尖悬在半空，裙摆轻轻晃动，侦探小姐又懵又无措，都不知先该追究这人用她原身的面貌是又打算搞什么幺蛾子，还是先纠结自己这一身全新的衣裙到底怎么回事。  
设计文艺简练的素色花式雪纺衬衫，搭配一条颇显复古风的背带半身长裙，亚麻色的细格图案非常淑女，身后以束腰式的丝带收紧纤腰，以一个漂亮极了的多层式蝴蝶结华丽收尾，长长丝带优雅垂落。  
“Good evening, my Miss Jewel~”[夜安，我的宝石小姐~]  
黑羽快斗的声调轻快得好似琴键上跃动的音符，三两步走到床边放下还在怔神的侦探小姐，手指拨了拨她微乱的额发，眼梢弯起，难得笑容褪去了怪盗式的神秘，清冽的少年气息满溢，明亮到几乎有些耀眼了。  
对方先是被闪得注意力迅速回笼，视线凝聚于少年清隽的脸孔，随后若无其事地转了转眼，注意到自己和此人正身处于一间规格不同寻常的豪华酒店，且楼层高得让人忍不住思考其代表的昂贵价格，待目光停留于落地窗外宛如灯火不夜城的煌煌夜景时，终于再也无法维系故作镇定的表象。  
“喂、喂——我怎么在新加坡？！”  
她摸了摸身上，果不其然，带有变声装置的胸针与麻醉手表悉数不见，当然也包括自己被这家伙迷昏之前放在身上的护照，不由眉梢一挑，凌厉如刀的视线径直刺向面前的罪魁祸首。  
“你这家伙……”少女姣好的眉间染上薄怒。  
“哎呀，先别发火嘛。”黑羽快斗忙讨饶般笑笑，卖萌地眨了眨眼，光线穿过纤长的睫羽，扑闪扑闪，“这不是为了带你出来玩，情势所迫才不得已出此下策啦。”  
俏情郎表演卖力，奈何侦探小姐一腔铁石心肠，表情冷酷地双手抱臂，高傲扬起下颌。  
“给你三十秒，解释不清就别怪我不客气了。”

黑羽快斗的作死欲怂恿得他很想问问对方是打算怎么个不客气法，好在求生本能还起作用。他又笑了笑，站起身，从衣柜里拿出一个盒子。侦探注意到那上面的商标是今年巴黎时尚秀大出风头的一个新锐潮牌，对方从盒子里拎出一双崭新的一字带小凉鞋，低跟的，很便于行走。  
“你真是明知故问。”少年的语气很像撒娇，走回床边，自然地单膝跪地，一手托起少女的裸足，在脚背落下一吻，“是不是在暗示我别说真话？这样我就不必故意惹你生气了。”  
他游刃有余地在心里数秒，手指圈住对方纤细的脚踝，替她穿上凉鞋。  
“好啦，我说实话。”黑羽快斗扬起唇角，浅蓝色的瞳仁逐渐敛去了柔软的波光，一时清澈凛冽得锐不可当，“绀青之拳，就是那位连胜四百场不败的京极真先生此次参加的空手道大赛的胜者奖赏，也是我怪盗基德这回的目标了。”

滨海湾金沙酒店楼下，铃木园子已经反反复复打开手机看了多回的时间。  
“真是的——”她不满地抱怨，“那个推理狂未免也太能拖了！怎么在房间收拾个东西都能那么久，让女士久等他还有脸吗？”  
“园子你别急啊……”毛利兰无奈摇了摇头，“新一不是说他还有事吗？你不也知道，新子她刚巧在北海道遇到事件所以是和我们不同的航班抵达新加坡，所以我看他应该是去……”  
“啊！校花！”兰未尽的话被身边好友激动的声音打断，园子蹦起来招手，“你果然没跟我们先打声招呼就去找这个推理狂私会了啊，真是见色忘友的女人！”  
大小姐豪放的打趣害得被怪盗手牵手的侦探小姐脚步踉跄了一下，不知是窘迫于这仿佛闺蜜间揭短一样的台词，还是绝望于自己真的要在风评受害的路上一去不复返了。  
无论是工藤新一的身份还是工藤新子的身份都是。  
“害羞了？”黑羽调侃。  
“要你管。”  
少年以一种彼此心照不宣的目光飘来玩味的一瞥，侦探小姐一见他那表情就心里冒火，认为这是此人对自己的嘲讽，于是语气扭曲：“迟早有一天，我会让你付出代价的。”  
“哦~好可怕好可怕啊。”怪盗语调浮夸地惊呼一声，旋即斗志昂然地敛眸轻笑，“那我拭目以待。”  
不管暗地里如何针锋相对，在他人看来，时不时亲密耳语、目光稍一相撞就勾织得密不可分的两人实在就是一对陷入热恋的情侣。  
“抱歉抱歉，我们来迟了。”黑羽笑着赔罪，然后四处看了看，“叔叔呢？”  
“我爸爸说打算见识一下这边的酒吧，我没办法只好让他自己去了。”毛利兰无奈道，忽而像是注意到什么，疑惑地看了他一眼，然后视线又移到侦探小姐身上。  
对此一无所觉的少女闻言，不乏无语地感叹一句：“这位叔叔还真是热衷于成人世界的活动啊……”  
她不知自己无心的一句话误打误撞打消了毛利兰微不可察的怀疑。许是少年侦探在自己心上人的面前尽可能展现出自己最好的一面吧？连小小的称呼也趋同一致，这种细致到毫巅的心思不算起眼却非常动人。  
园子捧脸感叹：“唉……不愧是表兄妹，夫妻相太强了。我已经可以想像出以后你们小孩长什么样了。”  
工藤新一：“……”大小姐你知道你面前有一个是你偶像吗？知道你就不会这么甜得天真了。  
园子：“但是你们也别太得意了！我和阿真也不会输的！啊啊，真可惜阿真明天才能到新加坡啊……”  
工藤新一：“……”并没有想比赛的意思。  
黑羽快斗已经忍笑忍到快要内伤了。

最终这对真情侣假兄妹被园子非常嫌弃地无情抛弃，大小姐揽着发小的手臂，气势十足地宣称：“我和兰才不和你们一道呢！我们要尽情享受女生的乐趣了！”语罢两人相视一笑，朝着购物和美食区携手而去。  
她不知自己在某种程度上说中了真相，工藤小姐嘴角抽搐，虽然自觉丢脸但也忍不住松了口气。  
还好还好，幸好这回不用担心自己会被拽着硬拖进女性内衣店或是浴场按摩店之类的地方了。  
“走吧。”  
圈在手腕的力道拉了拉，她回过神，正迎上黑羽快斗含着笑意的温柔眸光。  
“哦、哦哦。”

这样彼此之间没有任何紧张关系、甚至还萦绕着无形暧昧氛围的相处，对他们双方而言都是极为少见的。  
从出酒店起怪盗就没有松开她的手，对方的掌心温热柔软，仿佛还怕侦探对自己的感知不够鲜明一般，甚至手指都插进指缝。这是头一回没有任何织物阻隔的肌肤相贴，而两人都似乎是忘记了这点，侦探小姐的视线自他俊秀的侧颜一掠而过，也只当这人是用她原身的样貌，不去考虑对方甚至很可能连易容都不需做的事实。  
有些秘密一直当是秘密才最美妙。  
此时正是旅游的旺季，狮城到处人声鼎沸，里里外外每一个角落都是，不同国度不同人种的游人交织如履，英语与华语是出现频率最高的语言，用日语低声交谈的他们倒是少数。哪怕身处于人群聚集的露天广场，但他们身处的那一小片区域仍是独属于彼此的世界。  
“时间很巧啊，等会就能看到金沙水舞秀了。”  
“当~然~啦~”大男孩洋洋得意，“我可是早就算好时间的！包括你摄入迷药的剂量也……呃糟糕！”  
侦探小姐冷睨了怪盗一眼，见这家伙捂住嘴一副无辜状可爱眨眼，忍了忍，没忍住，“噗哧”笑出了声。  
“行了，下不为例，这次先放过你。”  
“咦！真的？”  
“那假的吧。”  
“不不不那还是真的吧。”

黑羽快斗的目光一直不离少女的侧颜。  
耳畔的人声嘈杂，水舞表演在洋溢着浪漫风情的乐声中拉开了帷幕。无数璀璨的灯光在那黑暗的水波中盛开，交织于空中成桥的水链之间，散漫满天的水雾焕彩生晕。  
晚秋的新加坡大致相当于日本的夏末，但夜晚已足够风深露重，海畔都市沁凉的晚风徜徉在热闹的露天广场，那欢闹的氛围亦如潮水一般涌来他们身边，微微浸润了少女随风飘荡的裙角。  
他忽而笑了笑，探出手帮她挽了挽鬓边的碎发，随后优雅地退了一步，欠身行礼，单手虚托于对方的面前。  
工藤新一：“？”  
真是难题。给不给宿敌这个面子？算了氛围正好还是给吧。如此的念头只在脑海里飞快盘旋了一遭，连一点挣扎的时间都无，侦探小姐就十分从心地搭上了怪盗的手。  
这副火树银花不夜天的盛宴景象是独属于高楼林立的摩天都市的彻夜欢娱，连柔和静谧的月光也要为此刻迷离的幻彩华光退避三舍。空中飘荡的悠扬曲调独具风情，掺杂着清澈的水响，融贯在脚下周旋回转的舞步之中。  
工藤新一被黑羽快斗带着转了几圈才忽然意识到自己其实并不会女步，严格来说，所有交谊舞的男步也都不算太擅长，毕竟脚上功夫的技能点大部分都落在足球上了。所幸搭档功底深厚，选择的舞种也是最基础的慢拍布鲁斯，只需本能地迎上对方的步调，一切都顺理成章般的自然。  
就算仅是如此，在外人看来也是心意相通程度的默契了。  
交织的视线之间仿佛存在着无形的吸引力，肢体相触，裙摆飞扬，视野的焦点始终都是对方，脚下步履的每一次踏出和收回都藏着心照不宣的默契。  
不觉间人群当中传来了喝彩般的掌声和口哨声，无论人种国籍与文化的隔阂，俊俏少年与美丽少女之间唯美的感情总是引人艳羡的，有人打开镜头记录下珍贵的一瞬，更有浪漫细胞充沛的他国游客一同将此地当作自由的舞池，揽着同伴加入其中。  
“我可能会永远铭记这一夜。”黑羽快斗说，随后他飞快地否定了自己方才的话，“不，是一定。”  
闻言侦探小姐笑了起来。  
有光落在她的眼中，熠熠生辉着，比起真正被斑斓光彩映衬着星辉的夜空之镜，那如星如火的光芒还要更加绚丽曼妙。  
“我也是。”她语调柔和地说。  
夜色愈见深邃，轻风吹拂过裸露在外的每一寸肌肤，乐曲在舞蹈与不知何方传来的低沉歌声中渐荡渐远，灯火将柔和色泽映在微笑的脸庞。  
无意间骤然抬眸，这才蓦地意识到，早在不知所可的时候，不夜天影影绰绰勾勒出来的沉沦氛围早已蔓延到广场上所有深陷其中的每一人的眼底。  
于是终于不免有了一种实感，自己此刻身处异国他乡，哪怕陪伴在侧的是一贯斗智斗勇的宿敌、暗通款曲的恋人，也不必有所顾及。这方土地的他们仅有彼此间的牵绊，一切只需听从内心的愿望，不需向任何人解释，也不必有任何负担。  
我被你吸引到无法自拔，如今只有一个如此简单的事实。

但回到酒店以后，又有一个问题不可避免地浮出水面。  
“啊啊果然这就是那家伙早有预谋的圈套吧……没有护照我就没法登记入住酒店。”侦探小姐忍不住扶额，从落地窗边离开，顺手拉上窗帘，将滨海湾那炫目迷离的都市夜景稍稍掩去了几分，比起居高临下地欣赏狮城的繁华景色，她还是更偏好享有一个更加安静私人的封闭空间。  
……虽然不得不与这家伙共处一室。  
被注视着的怪盗方从浴室里出来，肩上搭着一条毛巾。他没花太长时间，漆黑的短发还湿漉漉的，发梢也未多加打理，颇为凌乱地桀骜翘起。从发丝间淌落的水珠贴着脸颊滚下，顺着颈线的优美弧度一路滑至锁骨，又没入胸膛，最终在深色的衣料留下湿润的痕迹。  
在酒店灯的冷光线下，乍一眼看去，少年肤色清润得近乎发亮，蓝眸也显得有些浅淡，有种胜似冰晶的透明感。  
虽只是一些很细微的变化，但很微妙的，就像变了一个人，和扮作工藤新一时给人的感觉完全不同。  
风格和气质……还是差别比较大的吧。  
还是因为这家伙太骚了。侦探小姐沉吟半晌，面无表情地在心里下了定义。  
“怎么了？我用完浴室了哦。”对她心理活动一无所知的家伙偏过头来，想了想，说完又补了一句，“不用担心，我清理得很干净。”  
“是以你清理犯罪现场的‘干净’程度为标杆吗？”她挑起眉梢，打趣了一句。  
“嗯？唔——这可难回答了诶，到底是不是呢？”黑羽快斗作势似乎被为难得眉头紧蹙，单手托着下颌阖目认真状沉思片刻，悄悄抬起眼睫，眼珠一转，笑了起来，“不妨请我们名侦探来搜查一二？”  
“很好。”与他侧身而过的少女唇角微勾，“要是被我找到一根头发丝你今天就别想睡床了，完美主义的怪盗先生。”  
似乎是临时想起了什么不堪回首的回忆，“完美主义”这四个字被她咬得特别重，又是熟悉的记仇风味。  
黑羽快斗微感心虚地挠了挠脸颊，不知自己放在置衣篮的睡裙和其他贴身衣物会不会让名侦探恼羞成怒。因为如果不出意外的话……尺码应该会很合适的吧。  
“咦、等等。”他忽然意识到什么，屏住呼吸，慢慢地睁大了眼，“什么？我还能睡床的吗？”竟然白准备行军床了。

侦探小姐一贯嘴皮子耍得利落，实际行动起来放水那也是放得相当厉害。实在是人生大风大浪经历得太多，早在千锤百炼中养成一颗不心宽迟早得能把自己给气死的大心脏。就说为了保守身份秘密，她都不知突破过多少次底线，如今别说是什么小裙子晚礼服高跟鞋一类的初级考验，就说是兔女郎装开衩旗袍比基尼，只要自己多做做心理准备，好好地自我疏导一番……果然还是能避则避吧，汗颜。  
实在是没有比较就没有安慰，这样想来，很多境况就可以泰然处之了。  
大约半个小时之后她才踩着绵绵的拖鞋慢吞吞地走出浴室，不是主观上的意图拖延，实在光用吹风机吹干头发就花了太长时间。曾经一度，她因此想把长发剪成利落的短发，但被老妈以死相迫，甚至还假哭着云云这么多年了好不容易有个女儿，她多希望女儿成长为个像她一样的文静娴雅淑女之类的……槽点多到令工藤新一嘴角抽搐不已的台词数不胜数，最恐怖的是老爸还在一旁边看新闻边默默点头。让外人看见恐怕会跌破眼镜，这两人怕不是由什么人变装的假货吧？  
令人纠结的穿插情节姑且不论，最终结果就是工藤家大小姐捏着鼻子含恨认了自己的设定，并且再度坚定了要彻底消灭黑衣组织的决心。  
时至深夜。  
这种时间无论是聊些什么多半都会沾上某种只可意会的暧昧寓意，大抵也是这人一贯细致入微的体贴心思，顾及她会不自在就巧妙错开了一切可能面对面相处的环节。房间灯光全暗，只余窗帘一线缝隙透进屋内的稀薄月色，隔音效果很好，很轻易就营造出便于安睡的氛围，对方老老实实地躺在床铺一边，半张脸陷在松软的枕头里，侧身逆着光躺着，呼吸平稳。  
装模作样。  
工藤新一在心里道。  
她每一步的踏出都轻缓无声，脚步的动静深深地陷进羊毛地毯里，比猫更柔软，坐在另一侧的床边。  
没有躺下，而是好整以暇地斜倾身体，伸出一根手指接近少年的眉心。  
很多人都研究过人类的这个部位，以“磁场论”亦或“第六感论”，人的眉心都是一个非常特殊的部位，甚至可被视作为一个极其特殊的器官。眉心的感知是非常微妙且敏锐的，哪怕失去了视野，被接近的时候仍会给精神造成一种很强的压迫感，严重的情况下还会使大脑产生一种恐怖的知觉，像是不祥的预知，对越是五感敏锐的人来说越是如此。  
黑羽快斗蓦地轻轻抽了一口气，还闭着眼就伸出手臂，精准地将少女的手指拢在掌心。  
“我说大小姐呐，这又是玩哪一出……”  
他咕哝着睁开眼，然后就呆滞，一时希望自己能倒退时光回到自己还没看到任何一切的时候，同时又不争气地吞咽了一下干涩的喉咙，眼神都完全定格了，完全移不开目光。  
对方有些玩味地扬眉，半边身体斜倾，虚压在他身体的上方，少女的身躯穿着一件白绸的睡裙，腰脊弧度弯折的地方因被水打湿而贴着线条透出了鲜妍的颜色，但并非是肤色，而是更为绮丽的瑰红色。  
黑羽快斗当然很眼熟这个颜色，最初是偶然在小泉红子的时尚杂志上看见，被魔女评价为红得太少女，微微透出粉橙调的甜美色泽。不止是娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，也常让人联想到红珊瑚、亦或是晚霞的意象。  
但那件被摆在推荐榜前列的胸衣却并非清纯的少女风，而是性感甜美的勾花蕾丝款。两条肩带在身后交叠的设计能最大限度突显美背和漂亮的蝴蝶骨，前搭扣对胸型的聚拢效果极佳，较之经典款更时尚也更富有情趣。除了价格非常不美好，让黑羽快斗在心里暗道女人的钱真好赚之外，大致也将这件胸衣未能名列榜首的原因归咎于其较低的性价比之中。  
当然那时的他不会想到自己会有一天成为被赚钱的冤大头。  
更不会想到，侦探小姐真的会把这一件挑出来穿上。明明他衣柜里准备的置换衣物里有许多备选，其中还包括她常用的牌子。  
而且还是以只穿着睡裙的状态。  
但这有点奇怪啊，正常来说睡觉不是该不穿……不不不，他并没有说是想看不穿状态意思，虽然确实还隐隐有点想看……不不不，这种事不能想不能想，太罪恶了吧！  
怪盗的CPU已经运转到快要热得死机。  
漆黑亦如绸的长发自肩头滑下，工藤小姐唇角微挑，冲着他轻笑着，窗隙透来的稀薄光线勾勒出她神色难辨的漂亮脸庞，深邃的蓝暗转流光，肌肤胜雪，那是比雪更加丰润细腻的洁白，由着繁复精致的瑰色蕾丝衬托点缀，美如荆棘丛生，寒刃滴血。  
自己这是哪里惹到她了么？还是什么恶作剧？总不可能是这次偷渡她过来的另一个目的暴露了吧？确实不仅是打算培养感情啦，但都还没接触过任何事件的相关者呢，警方那边还保密着，如非自己恰巧从中森警官那边获取了涉关基德的国际犯案情报，至今也可能蒙在鼓里，名侦探又不是预言家，怎么可能知道？各种各样的猜测滚过意识层，黑羽快斗依然迷茫着。他一向自负神思敏捷，也最是心窍玲珑，谁料思维停摆的时候连在面前的最大可能性都想不到，或者说是不敢想，整个人都僵硬起来了。  
“冷、冷静点……你你你可是个男孩子啊！”  
他到底在说什么！黑羽快斗差点咬到舌头。  
工藤新一蓦地眯了眯眼，像是无语，又像是失笑，戏谑地轻哼了一声。  
“怎么？知男而上的不是你这位欺世盗名的大胆怪盗先生吗？”她眸光淡扫，深蓝的视线锋利如刀，又含着一丝微不可察的笑意，“机会难得，要不要试试？现在可是期间限定哦。不然等我变回去，小偷先生可能就没有翻身的机会了。”


	5. Chapter 5

她就像花枝。  
如同寂夜里伸展开放的玫瑰，于清寒空气里逐渐凝结的露水点缀于娇嫩的花瓣，任一只修长好看的手执着，缓缓转动，花朵边缘欲坠不坠的水滴好似也透出了绯红暧昧的透明光泽。  
那一眼无声之中传来的冷丽与秾艳，暗香幽徊之余的意蕴深长，着实令人浮想联翩，销魂荡魄。

凭心而言，侦探小姐是一个气势很盛的人。  
她的强大立足于对自身的绝对自信，这种意志由里及外，美人肌骨冰白魂魄，所以总是若有若无地散发出这种气质，令人心悸的敏锐和挑剔，哪怕无心也锋利到令犯罪者感到刺痛，底气不足地望之却步。  
如果说过去身为男性的工藤新一是一柄不曾有半分遮掩的刀，流水线条一样的刃面在天光下折射出通透的淡蓝，凛光逆着烈风刮过的一刻甚至连空气都被彻底割裂破响，一刀绝杀的张扬锐气与夺目锋芒令人无法直视。  
然而作为女性的她又有些微不同，攻击性稍稍收敛，恰如那把倾城绝世的名刀缠满了玫瑰藤，花开得绯艳迷离，虽然本质的凛冽没有半分改变，却多了一层细腻柔美的外衣，觊觎者不减反增。但无疑，随着阅历渐丰，世事洞明，锋芒内敛，自我和情绪藏得更深，她也愈加深谙如何最大限度利用自身的优势达成目的。  
就像现在。  
黑羽快斗感觉他要命丧在她刀下千次万次了。

夜晚的魅力，大多源于神秘。  
一缕两缕黑长发落到了黑羽快斗的肩窝，发丝滑而凉，在他抬起眼睑，视线渐渐对上焦，放任目光肆意流连于少女的脸孔，工藤新一仍从容不迫地瞧着他。  
黑羽快斗试图推演名侦探的心理，未果，这让怪盗的好奇心瞬间迸发，跟被只猫爪子拼命抓挠似的，面上还得维持着不动声色的神情，竭力冷静地探寻对方是否存有一分开玩笑的痕迹。  
你是认真的吗？这样的问话，不知为何怎么都无法说出口，只能旁敲侧击。或许是他们之间的身份仍有隔阂，或许是相互间都存有太多无法坦诚的秘密。细细想来，从一开始他招惹她就怀有太多无望的念头，天之骄子从未有栽得如此一败涂地的时候，甚至悲观到不希求太多，只要她的目光曾流连，有过那么一瞬惊艳陶醉于他的表演。他在不甘心的驱使下拼命自救，以妄念为丝，于黑暗中热情洋溢地编织美梦，散乱的扑克牌如风如雨，无人知晓他心底的挣扎。  
既是妄念，怎么会得到回应呢？  
既是美梦，怎么会如此真实呢？  
大抵从名侦探那里得到回应起，他就如履云端，飘飘然的，能淡定自若的脸孔还得归功于poker face功力深厚。实际上不真切感却始终如影随形，一直存在，一切都像他在那次差点彻底失去她的坠海之后因过度惶恐而滋生出的幻觉，心情大起大落，立场也好似失衡。  
所以到底是他精神错乱了还是这世界太疯狂？对方……当真不是一时冲动吗？还是这是个极残忍的陷阱？  
心脏鼓噪着，在这短短的两三秒钟里，黑羽快斗的世界像被按下了暂停键，只剩下他在疯狂思考。  
“你要有顾虑那就算了。”等我变回来再干死你这混蛋。  
寂静中，侦探小姐微微挑眉，以一种不动感情波澜不惊的语调说道，但话音还未落，作势起身的动作就被半途拦截。先是手腕被扣住，随后对方就从身后拥住了她，下颌搭在肩窝，双臂环住少女纤细的腰肢，呼吸微颤，仿佛隔着胸膛都能感受到他心跳的声音。  
“别啊名侦探……”怪盗有些可怜地示着弱，漂亮的眉眼里写满了迷蒙的意味，脸颊清透的肌肤染上了若有似无的绯色，低哑的声线微微颤抖，“这时候脱身而出，你是想要了我的命吗？”

他们之间贴得毫无缝隙，连任何身体上的反应都瞒不得人。  
侦探小姐才轻笑着想对怪盗先生嘲讽一二，忽而脊背一紧，溢出一声轻喘，被对方一手拦腰撑着才没软了身体。  
“新一、新一。”  
少年的唇色是很淡薄的红，喃喃的嗓音里流淌着柔情，这样贴着耳廓一边轻吻一边念人名字的行径简直犯规得不可思议，含住耳珠轻吮，声音掺杂着湿濡的水声。  
她睫毛微微颤抖起来，忽然间就说不出话了。  
怪盗的气息游离于颈侧，鲜明火热地熨烫着肌肤，像是什么野兽进食前视野逡巡的危机感，她在被对方的手指牢牢地扣住腰肢时浑身轻颤了一下，隔着一层柔滑的丝绸，掌心的热度侵入肌体，很缓慢地摩挲着。  
被触碰的感觉和记忆里与这人身体接触带来的感觉全然不同，如果说曾经还算秉持着绅士礼仪的挑逗撩拨，此刻就已经越了线。不论如何说这样的手法都算得上是情色了，未经人事的少女在他怀里不自禁地喘息起来，白皙的颈项被烙下绯红的吻，紧接着下颌被不容逃避地抬起，然后连呼吸都要残忍剥夺。  
怎么回事啊，这个人。意识里深觉羞耻的同时，她的眼睛里却渐渐泛出了潮气。  
.这样的亲吻，和以往也全然不同。  
急切、火热，褪去了向来的克制与游刃有余，甚至都算不上有多温柔了，好像要汲取她的所有，被舔舐过的每一寸都爆发出了要烧灼起来的热度，连灵魂都要在这样的交缠里融化。  
仅是亲吻带来的快慰就足以让她感受到头皮发麻的刺激，极轻微的窒息感反而放大了血脉深处鼓噪的隐痛，指尖酥胀，光裸的两腿碾着床单，脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
如同被感染，浑身上下，每一个细胞都逸散出火热的气息，分明是清冷的夜却油然生出一种闷窒得不得解脱的苦闷感受，喉咙深处溢出焦灼的喘息，情不自禁地发出呻吟。  
欢愉又渴望，声音中甜腻的余韵连工藤新一自己听了都浑身发烫。耳朵像要烧起来了，这时候谁也不会信被对方揽在怀中的自己不是被怪盗蛊惑得神魂颠倒的失足少女，无法自已，丝滑的睡裙肩带早在不觉间滑落，坠到脚边的一瞬像是拥簇在周身的花瓣倏然绽放，肌肤接触到冰凉的空气，下一刻温热的掌心就覆盖上来。  
“呜嗯……”她下意识地瑟缩，微微偏开了脸。  
贴近锁骨，手指从乳肉的边缘探进文胸，深深地陷了进去。  
少年或轻或重地吻着她的脖颈，潮湿又缠绵的呼吸喷洒在肌肤上，柔软的唇瓣几乎没有一刻离开，清俊的面庞浮起浅浅的红晕，睫毛濡湿，漂亮的淡蓝眼睛浮上了一层朦胧水汽，湿润又柔软，连敞开衣领露出的白皙肌肤也都泛着浅绯的颜色，黑暗中似泛出白玉般的光泽。  
是出汗了吧。  
近乎令人晕眩的氛围中，稍沉的呼吸声一下下敲击耳膜。魔术师的手指何其灵巧，快感从被触碰的地方席卷而来，冲向四肢百骸。工藤小姐只觉她每一寸神经都在发抖，连文胸的前搭扣何时被敲开，系带内裤何时被解了带子，都不太清楚。  
一切都像是魔术的把戏，魔术师向来最擅长玩弄他人的注意力。  
孰不知这样的设计，从初衷就隐晦潜藏了许多不足为外人道的暧昧暗示，不过都是情趣而已。  
亲吻落在锁骨，微微刺痛，还在下移，黑羽快斗含住了少女淡红的乳尖，舌尖卷起，发出令人面红耳赤啜吸水声。  
蓦地抽了口气，插进怪盗漆黑发丝间的手指痉挛般地收紧，却非但没有起到任何阻拦的作用，反而被变本加厉，另一边雪腻的乳肉因失去了文胸的支撑，分量足够地微微沉坠着，任对方用指腹拨过挺翘的顶端，手法色情地揉捏爱抚。小腹收紧，掐得极细的腰肢轻轻颤抖，很容易让人能产生遐想，在上面留下痕迹会有多美。  
她被他慢慢地压在床上。  
黑羽快斗睁开眼，少年侧脸的线条简练利落，十足清冷，他隐忍地轻轻呼吸，仰起脸，从窗隙透出的月光恰巧拂上颈侧至耳畔的那一小片肌肤，浅蓝眼眸陷落在黑暗中，波光跳跃，动人得似会说话一般。  
侦探小姐咬着唇看他，不自禁地伸手抚上他柔软的脸颊，眼脸垂下，迎上对方慢慢凑近过来的亲吻。

怪盗这个人就像个梦一般。  
有时候侦探也会陷入惶恐，哪一日自己装睡得不够沉，意识忽然挣脱，从梦里惊醒，她再也抓不住他。被留在现实里，在黑暗中拼命奔跑，也无法寻见一片洁白如月的衣角，手上徒留一根不成线索的鸽羽。  
他们就像海与天之间的关系，彼此无限疏离又仿佛在视野无限遥远的尽头亲密交汇。实际若要维系那微妙的恒定关系，他们永远也不会真正交汇，神秘的距离感曼妙无比，又宛如诅咒一般。  
既然如此，既然她永远也不知明天和意外哪一个会先来。  
她不会深入他未曾说出口的秘密。  
就让这一刻的欢愉无限地延续下去。

他的手抚上她的大腿，贴在内侧的肌肤抚摸上去。那真是一只非常好看的手，指节清晰而手骨修长苍劲，肌肤柔软，又细腻。黑羽快斗一边将少女吻得浑身发软、无法抵抗，一边渐渐加重了手上的力道，指尖微微探进了那个已经变得湿润的地方。  
就当她以为他会这么进去的时候，对方的手指却上挑着勾了勾，似是剥开了什么，指腹在那敏感的阴核轻轻摩挲，光是如此就刺激得少女有些承受不住地挣了挣，更遑论他还刻意用指尖伸进她身体里沾上湿黏的液体再时快时慢地爱抚那个地方。待她终于在被吻到窒息般的体验中被快感刺激得浑身颤栗的时候，再放过被玩弄得充血的阴核，两根手指探进花穴里轻轻抽动，舒缓地延续快感。  
侦探小姐隐有些错乱和头皮发麻，这种手段已经完全超出了她的预想，未免也太……太舒服了些。女性的身体原来能体验到这样的感觉吗？还是这家伙的手段太……然而她很快就没心思纠结了，黑羽快斗观察着她满脸晕红轻轻喘息的状态，见她迷朦失焦的眼神渐渐回转过来，沸腾的情欲稍稍冷却，就再一次用手指爱抚她。  
太色情了，耳边都可以听见自己身体里被搅弄得发出湿濡不已的水声，大腿内侧的肌肉反复紧绷又放松，腿根抑制不住地轻颤，甚至可以感觉汩汩湿液被手指带出，流满了股间的感觉。  
热潮从体内涌出的那一瞬，侦探小姐的意识是完全恍惚的，已经全然意识不到此刻发生了什么，此时痉挛绞紧的花穴里已经尽根插入了三根手指，清液流满了掌心，而拇指的指腹还以一种令人脊骨酥软的力道摩挲着阴核。  
这家伙故意的吧？  
工藤新一迷迷糊糊地想。  
这让人以后会迷恋上这种感觉也说不定……  
然而仅用手指就把处女玩弄到潮吹的魔术师接下来却残忍地抽出了手，骤然空虚的失落让少女微微夹紧了腿，她茫然地看他起身，才想抬起酸软发麻的手臂扯住对方，这人就已经以一种不可思议的速度回来，一个方形的塑料包装物掉在她的脸边，冰凉凉的。  
侦探小姐抬起眼，正撞上怪盗掩不住侵略欲的视线，他一只手按在她的颈侧，用牙撕开了锯齿的边缘。  
拿、拿了两个啊……  
“我要进去了。”  
“诶……呜嗯……啊……嗯啊……”  
女性器官被圆滑的龟头反复滑动摩擦带来的是和手指完全不一样的体验，既期待又惶恐，因情色的遐思深处又涌出了一股热潮，将贴合的部位都弄得湿滑泥泞。花穴才被手指侵犯过一遭，已经变成了又红又软的靡丽色泽，微微翕张开一个小口，一收一阖地挤压吮吸着顶端，像是试图将性器往里咬。  
没有任何人能面对这样的诱惑和邀请还坐怀不乱。  
还能提前预告让对方做好心理准备应该算是黑羽快斗身为怪盗最后的绅士风度了，隐忍的话声落下，大抵也宣告着仅剩的冷静已被情欲的烈火灼烧殆尽。  
刚刚插入进去，侦探小姐的眼里一下子就无法抑制地溢出了水光，胡乱地扬起手臂挡住唇，但还是非常丢脸地呜咽出声。  
实在是、实在是太奇怪了。  
她无法用任何词汇来形容，这种身体被一点点强制打开的感觉。又硬又热的东西楔入进来，因为扩张得很充分所以没有太强烈的痛感，只有一点被撑开的胀痛，甬道里湿滑一片，侵犯者贴着软嫩火热的内壁渐渐深入进去，茎身光滑表面浮起的青筋擦过敏感的内里，无论从生理上还是心理上都带来了极强烈的刺激。  
炙热的身体压在身上，她攀住了少年的肩膀，难耐地喘息，张开口咬上对方的喉结。  
“嘶——”  
分明只是小猫厮磨一样的轻轻啮咬，怪盗却还是猛然倒抽了口气，更把侦探吓了一跳，紧张的视线立刻飘了上去。  
却发现黑羽快斗眼底浮现出一丝渴望将她吞吃入腹般的危险感，欲望与侵略欲点缀，让他的眼睛明亮得迷人。  
他说，可能会有点痛。  
接下来被一口气完全插入了，强烈的快感一下子如电流流窜到四肢百骸，少女惊叫了一声，双腿夹紧了怪盗劲瘦的腰，身体被顶撞得起伏不止。  
“啊……呜嗯……”太丢脸了，只能发出这样的声音。她几乎要被逼出哭腔，手指按在对方的后背，指甲留下红痕。  
身体里面还没有彻底适应被侵犯的酸胀感，被胀硬的粗长性器肆意地进出顶撞着，简直如同一场残酷至极的淫刑，插入得极深，而且那还是天生就有些上翘的形状，角度微妙得每一次都能擦过令人颤栗的地方，还不知餍足地要碾磨两下，才会退走，然后循回反复。  
才被抽送几回她就要不行了，被上得浑身颤栗，感觉强烈到眼前似有烟花炸开，整个人陷入了混乱的情欲中，勾在少年腰上的腿根都痉挛起来，臀间蜿蜒流下的浊液带有一丝淡红的淫靡色泽。  
孰不知此刻的黑羽快斗也不甚好过。  
不是没有在梦里臆想过这样的情景，有时是女性的名侦探，有时甚至是男性的对方，一度甚至自我怀疑过性向的问题，最终接受了自己是工藤新一性恋的事实，在梦里就开始肆无忌惮起来，多过分的事情都做过，只要想象带有那个人的神情的人露出很色情的表情，他就硬得能射出来。  
但春梦与现实最大的差异，那就是，他真的没有预料到，进入侦探小姐的身体会是这么舒服的一件事。如果说春梦中最胆大妄为的臆想里快感值能达到十分的话，真正实际体验到的快感绝对有一百分还不止。  
前不久还是处女的甬道紧致得让人呼吸发紧，更是湿热软滑无比，热情无比地缠绞着他的东西，像是拼命吮吸一样挤压不止。越是往里深入还越夹越紧，沁出湿润的液滴，里面柔软得像再用力蹂躏就要化开，美妙的禁锢更让人快慰到骨血都要融化一般。  
从插入进去就隐约有想射出来的冲动了，但还想要品尝更多，在对方的身体里深深地烙下自己的痕迹，留下无法磨灭的记忆，被这样欲望所支配，他抬高少女的大腿，亲吻她微微汗湿的脖颈，迷恋地汲取着甜美又煽情的馨香，结合的地方黏湿一片，一次次抽送顶撞着她最敏感的内里，每一次律动的摩擦都将她送上高潮。  
如此猛烈的情欲席卷了全身，比迎风见涨的大火更加迅疾，让人无从抵抗，只能任其成灾。  
侦探小姐的眼底蓄起了泪水，在她咬住下唇阖上眼睑的时候从眼角没入发间，一切本人都浑然不觉，仿佛浑身上下所有的感知细胞都汇聚于与对方亲密接触的地方。  
但怪盗注意到了，他怀着满心爱怜，轻柔地吻上她泛红的眼尾。

这样契合，或许会让人成瘾也说不定。  
在那一瞬间，他们的想法和心脏似乎都达到了一致的步率。本来他们就经常能达到心意相通的境界，此刻不过是更进一步的彼此缠绕罢了。想说些什么，但对上眼神的一刻就明白不必宣之于口。黑羽快斗的眸光温柔下来，掌心覆盖她的手，贴合在一起，指尖扣进温暖的指缝，十指交错。  
夜更深了，月光亲吻他的身躯，蒙上了一层薄汗的赤裸脊背犹如一撇洒然的清光，线条又似饱满而富含张力的弓弦。工藤新一心甘情愿地被黑羽快斗蛊惑，追逐他引人迷醉的清冽气息，唇舌纠缠，牵动得心脏也在狂跳，不自禁溢出动情的喘息。  
这样濒死般的纠缠不知持续了多久，渐渐摆脱了初次生涩的感觉，融贯了更多从对方身上无意识汲取到的经验和技巧，连抵达了高潮也意犹未尽，浑身的骨血都因深沉的欲望而一直沸腾着，很快又重新开始，热烈到疯狂般地投入其中。  
第二个打了结的套子轻轻地被抛到床下。  
怪盗试图恢复理智，酒店只在房间里备了两个，他勉作冷静地提醒侦探，结果被对方强压不自在的一句“那就射在外面”而再度溃不成军，谁也无心去想这种行为规避风险的翻车率有多高。  
欲盖弥彰吧？  
这是侦探小姐在迷乱中无意识闪过的想法。到那时，少女光洁的大腿间已经被淫弄得不成样子，腿根附近的柔嫩肌肤被磨得发红，两腿内侧沾了特别多白浊的液体，顺着发颤的大腿一直流到泛红的膝盖。  
她几乎要跪不住了，全靠身后人揽着腰肢才能支撑身体，从她那角度往后看，甚至可见那根形状狰狞的阳具是如何插入到自己的身体里，穴口吞咬着粗长的柱身，已经被厮磨到微微红肿了。  
但还是……还是好舒服。  
“别、别拔出去……”侦探在感觉到两人都快要高潮的时候喘息着说，脸颊绯红一片，难为情到想死但还是迫于渴望开了口，“……我想被内射到里面。”  
怪盗揽着她腰肢的手臂忽然紧了紧。  
“好。”  
黑羽快斗用沙哑的嗓音说道。  
“今晚名侦探小姐想被中出多少次，我全都满足你。”


	6. Chapter 6

当理智不主宰思维的时候，人会做梦也情有可原吧？

凌晨三点，心爱的人倦极而眠。黑羽快斗也睡了一会，但许是头脑里盘旋的念头太纷杂，陷入深眠不过几息，意识就醒转过来，困意缺失，于是悄无声息地起身下床，赤足踩上地毯。  
他撩开厚重的遮光帘，盘腿坐在窗前一小片空地。手上抛着怪盗必备的单片眼镜，就像以往检查宝石一样举在眼前，眼睛眨了眨，从窗外折射来的白月光穿越了小小的镜片，照亮了浅蓝色的瞳孔，在少年恬静的脸孔交错出一片透明亮色。  
这是基德的视野。黑羽快斗想道。  
其实他应该已经对此般月色习以为常了，从他很小的时候起，就一直独自一人，和月亮一起照顾着漫天星辰。  
这并非是什么值得人自感自伤的经历，仅作一个事实的陈述。黑羽快斗只是有些感慨，他自认平生性情开阔，重情重义，同时骨子里也流淌着征服强者的血液，关键时刻从来秉持着当断则断的冷静主义，按理说也算非常自由潇洒了吧。  
怎料到会有那么一天，忽然开始享受于与另一人在同一个夜幕下默契相会，心甘情愿地流连于对方的身侧。在倏然间明悟了何为灵魂都完全契合的感觉，同时也理解了何为孤独。原来一直以来心底隐隐感到缺憾的是这个啊。未免条件限定得也太狠了吧？全世界七十六亿个体，还就非此人不可了。  
是有多习惯孤独，才会在夜半更深，数着对方的呼吸就失眠了呢？  
他可能还需要很长一段时间来慢慢适应。  
但是，怪盗基德有资格享有这如梦一般的时光多久呢？  
黑羽快斗单手撑额，手指撩开了额发，仍是试图冷静地对自己说，你不能这么自私，魔术是梦幻之术，但魔术师不能分不清幻想与现实，无论发生什么，都要保持理智。  
怪盗的洁白幻影之后潜藏着致命的黑暗，虽然不想承认，但他也可能会失败，可能会死。  
绝不能骄傲，更不能轻敌。  
黑羽快斗往往每次行动都会为自己准备好数不胜数的退路，以应对最险恶的形势出现。  
此次异国之行，他留下的最紧要的后手就是，如果自己真的遭逢不测，那么，他的助手就会立刻执行他的计划，将名侦探万无一失地带回国内。

可能越是天性浪漫的人越难维持清醒。  
思及自己有可能会作为基德死去，就感到无法面对。只是想想对方脸上可能浮现出的表情就很受不了了。怎么会有如此可笑的事情？他不害怕死亡，他害怕她知晓，仓皇退场的怪盗还没来得及留下能瞒住名侦探一生的绝世谜题。对手可是破案率近乎百分百的当代福尔摩斯啊，这题真的太难了，IQ400也想不出来。  
越思考越不甘心了。难道在工藤新一的人生中，他就永远只能是怪盗基德吗？

“怎么？接下来你要变出翅膀飞走吗？”  
来自身后的声音，一句话就将他拽出了思维的魔障。  
黑羽快斗有些诧异地回过头，隔着一层纱帘，对方慢腾腾坐起的身影十分模糊。  
侦探小姐打开了床头灯，柔和的晕黄光线立刻充盈了屋内，她长发披散的侧影也温柔到不可思议。  
“这倒还不至于……大晚上的，我也没别的地方去啊。”  
许是谬觉，少年咕哝的语气像在撒娇着讨要安慰一般。  
工藤新一轻轻笑了声。  
“看你这样子，睡不着？”她眉梢微扬，“要我给你讲个睡前故事吗？”  
“好啊，什么故事？”  
“《四签名》。”  
“……”黑羽快斗足足失语了两三秒，骤然抗议，“这根本不是睡前故事！只是你喜欢吧？”  
侦探小姐不置可否，她敏锐地察觉到此时的怪盗似乎和往常不同，情绪不再被掩藏得滴水不漏，一副特别好欺负的样子，秉着机会难得的心理，极恶趣味地调侃：“那给你讲童话故事也可以哦，喜欢仙度瑞拉的怪盗先生。”  
黑羽快斗：“……”  
他无意将内心的情绪展露在外，但等察觉到的时候，唇畔已然勾起了一个上挑的弧度。  
黑羽快斗挺直的脊背倏尔就微微放松下来，将单片镜收拢于五指间。他不甚明显地向后倾了倾身体，迎着浮荡而来的月光，从脸庞到脖颈，连白皙锁骨的精致轮廓都被恬淡光辉清晰地勾勒出来。  
原本周身萦绕着神秘而疏冷气质的人，忽然就回到了纯粹的少年，骨骼优美背影流利，纵使还有一段距离，但却不再那么遥不可及。  
工藤新一收回视线，单手掩唇，轻轻地打了个呵欠。  
侦探小姐是真的累了，几番折腾下来，夜半能醒来都是出于冥冥之中一种难以形容的感觉作祟，精力损耗得厉害，靠在床边没说几句就睡着了。  
房间又一次变得安静。  
床头灯仍然是亮着的，晕黄的光自身后微微地蔓延过来，若有一种很柔软的温度温暖着脊背。  
黑羽快斗支起一腿，手臂搭在膝上，静静地偏过头听她平缓而绵长的呼吸，忽而感到心头前所未有的平和。

兴许还得归功于前日白天都是晕迷状态睡过去的，第二天还能醒得很早。就是迷迷糊糊坐起身的时候差点又倒回去，腰酸腿软还有点难以启齿的……嗯。在暗自抽气的时候不意间瞥见了枕边少年可算得上是纯真的睡颜，细软的发丝掠过紧闭的眼睑，细密的睫羽微微上翘，晨光下甚至可见那张毫无瑕疵的脸孔上极淡的绒毛。虽然这么评价与自己原身别无二致的样貌非常奇怪，怎么说呢，还挺迷人的。  
当然，工藤新一是不会把这点心理活动诉诸于口的。  
可能是目光停留的时间稍长了些，怪盗若有所感地动了动眉眼，从被子里伸出手，略略挡了挡窗外的光线，才挣扎着睁开眼睛。  
“唔……早啊。”  
“早。”侦探小姐早在他视线移来之前就自然地移开眼，解锁手机查看最新资讯，“园子发讯息过来了，让我们九点左右在鱼尾狮公园集合……啧，干什么只给工藤新一发啊？我现在这个身份的份呢？”  
“因为大小姐知道新一会带来他的亲亲表妹啊。”  
黑羽笑着起身。正当侦探小姐满脸不爽地看过去的时候，忽然发现这人下床转眼间就换好了衣服。  
喂喂，有必要这么秀你一秒换装的能力吗？刚想这么问，就见对方得意地打了个响指，一件灰蓝色的风琴褶翻领衬衫，还有一件高腰的灰格阔腿裤裙，两件衣服一齐轻飘飘地落在面前。  
这副悠悠然的劲头还挺像每次大盗全身而退以后，还十足嚣张地将白披风和高礼帽抛落于犯罪现场的画面。  
所以说，这人到底买了多少女装？  
“你还挺有闲情逸致。”她嘴角抽了抽，深感难以直视，被迫性转的侦探实在没法理解女装大佬的奇妙趣味。  
黑羽快斗权当听不懂潜台词，将这评论当作夸奖收下。他似乎打定主意了要当一回侦探小姐的御用造型师，当对方洗漱打理完准备出门时不容分说地把人拉回化妆台前坐下。  
“……干什么？”  
她见黑羽从边上又拖出一个箱子，打开里面全是各种瓶瓶罐罐，陡然生出不祥的预感。  
“你要给我易容？”  
“喂喂——请正确地使用化妆这个词啊，不解风情的小姐姐。”怪盗叹息一声，然后正面迎接侦探小姐的死亡视线，面不改色地改了口，“好吧，是帅哥。”  
“……”立场不论，工藤新一还是很服气这个人随机应变的能力的。

过去也不是没有别人帮自己上妆的经历，像是学园祭表演、侦探工作的委托需要，或是身为前名演员的母亲的趣味之举，工藤新一向来都是以一种无所谓的心态淡然以对的。  
一直仗着自身底子优越，哪怕改换了性别也不甚在意在外是素颜还是如何，将女高中生们约定俗成的潜规则踩在脚下仍旧不讲道理地无间断攫取着他人倾慕向往的目光。凭借天生的敏锐感知，她对此并非浑然未觉，只是觉得不算重要罢了。都穿上女装了还不够委曲求全的吗？侦探可没有什么完美主义或精致主义的心态。若有人被吸引只能说她是恃美行凶，但没戏的，她从不认为自己会对同性别的人产生什么罗曼蒂克的想法。  
如今这般平稳恒定的心态和坚如磐石的原则都被怪盗打破了。  
沾着蜜粉的刷子轻轻扫过眼侧，侦探小姐微有些不自在地敛眸躲了躲，就被对方两指钳住下颌挪回原位。  
他们的脸凑得极近，呼吸相接，近得简直像是稍稍前倾就能吻上的距离，偏偏这人的表情认真得让人说不出任何抱怨的话，目光严格地逐寸挪移巡视，唇瓣轻轻地抿起。  
未免……未免也太认真了吧？她忍不住想。难道怪盗给自己做易容也这么认真的吗？那还真可说是非常虔诚的艺术家精神。  
“闭眼。”黑羽说。  
侦探小姐立刻阖上双眼。  
好了，这下连肌肤都能感觉到对方的呼吸了。阴影倾压下来，微微湿润的感觉掠过薄薄的眼皮，是眼影吧？好像换了好多次不同规格的化妆刷——手法好快！比他老妈还迅速！啊这也是理所当然的吧……她的思绪纷乱成灾，乱糟糟的，身体一动也不敢动，忍受着眼线笔轻轻压在眼球的触感，浑不知自己颤动的睫毛早已暴露了内心的忐忑，大抵也只有怪盗才能在保持笔下线条稳定发挥的前提下看破不说破了。  
大牌化妆品多数都自带着非常优雅的调香，那颇为温柔的香氛能稍稍缓解了侦探小姐紧绷的神经。  
收笔以后用粉底将少女颈侧靡丽的吻痕逐一掩盖，就像小心藏好了独属于两人间的一个绯艳的秘密，黑羽快斗直起身，心情很好地笑了一声。  
“笑什么啊……”工藤小姐咕哝着说，睁开眼以后对着镜子里的自己呆滞了一瞬，没反应过来。  
“好看吧？”大盗晃晃脑袋，得意地插插腰，刚才为防止头发蹭到粉，他拿了两个小小的彩色塑料夹别开自己前额的刘海，样子还有点减龄的小俏皮，T恤的领口也夹着一个帮她编发时多余剩下的长发夹。  
侦探一时竟无法评论。  
其实她倒不是太意外……怪盗拥有一双何等变幻无双的妙手，有幸见识过一二的人想必都深有体会。自己这回只是亲身上阵体会了一次，也算获得了个别无二致的人生经历？能印在成就图鉴里的那种。  
为防某人得意忘形，这点还是别让对方知道的好。  
黑羽不知她微妙的心理活动，嘴里哼着轻快的小调，转眼间右手变出四支不同色号的口红，夹于指缝间，逐一在自己的左手背上试色，比较着挑了挑，选中一支为侦探小姐涂上。

“怎么啦，一副欲言又止的表情？”他失笑着问。  
“没什么。”她否认得飞快。顿了顿，欲盖弥彰地说了一句，“就是觉得，你这水平也能去好莱坞应聘当明星化妆师了。”  
黑羽快斗也想起了以前两人一同经历的那场空中杀人案，不由得微挑眉梢：“明星化妆师对本人来说未免太过屈才，就算是就业，那我也该是成为风靡全球的大明星才对。”  
“哦……男星还是女星？”  
侦探小姐冷漠的吐槽像是戳中了怪盗奇怪的笑点，他夸张地哈哈大笑起来。

假的工藤兄妹携手出现在鱼尾狮公园的时候，无论是园子、兰，还是坐在树荫下疯狂扇风的毛利大叔，三人都不约而同地发了会呆。  
“我说，不愧是校花啊——”铃木大小姐悄悄地跟闺蜜咬耳朵，“女为悦己者容这句话还真不是假的。难怪那个总是行踪不定还难约得要死的推理狂被她一钓就出来了，我们学校那群男生看到这一幕会哭出来的吧？”  
“声音太大了啦，园子！”察觉到不远处甚为耳目聪明的少年侦探似乎若有所觉地移来视线，毛利兰有些尴尬。  
“被听见也没什么关系啦。”园子笑了笑，忽而声音压低下来，“其实我一直不明白，兰。既然你还在意，为什么一开始就跟我说决定退出了？如果你坚持的话，我也会意志坚定地站在你身边的。”  
毛利兰微微惊讶，但随后，她笑着挽了挽头发：“说来你可能会觉得很奇怪吧，其实让我下定决心的不是新一，而是那孩子……”  
说着沉默了须臾，她忽然放远了目光，像是在回忆着什么。  
“她那时候露出了那么专注的表情看向新一，就让我一下子心软下来了。我发现比起我的心愿，我更希望她能得偿所愿。”  
而今看来，这种心情也确实并非一时冲动，也并非昏了头的产物。毛利兰有些怅然地看了眼侦探小姐，自己也说不清为什么，只觉真的有什么从自己的心里离开了，于是轻叹了口气。

接下来的行程，总算让工藤新一抓住了怪盗突兀将自己偷渡到异国的事件缘由……或许这些也只算是些微端倪。  
与他们汇合的京极真带来了他的比赛赞助商近日被刺身亡的噩耗，怪盗不经意间流露出来的不快气息，不请自来的当地警方，以及自称为里希的预备警官呈上的基德预告函，一切的线索都隐隐缠绕于同一个中心——名为绀青之拳的蓝宝石之上。  
据里希警官告知，现今宝石正保存于一家安保公司，其负责人也正是收到了基德预告函的他的恩师里昂先生。哪怕怪盗就在身边，侦探依旧对涉关对方的一切事件万分好奇，更兼被人冒用名义的怪盗本人也打算好好地深入敌营调查一番，于是明面上两位久负盛名的高中生名侦探对视一眼，心照不宣地一笑，默契地接下了这桩异国的委托。  
中途有个插曲。  
在前往里昂宅的路上，黑羽快斗忽然察觉侦探小姐默不吭声地往自己身边靠了靠。他怀着三分受宠若惊的心态由着她挽上自己的手臂，身体的重量倾斜过来，这对于自尊心极强又有些傲娇的名侦探来说实在太少见了，说是人生巅峰不过分吧？好在理智还在，留神观察了片刻，有些担忧地侧过身抚了抚她的脸颊。  
“怎么……你的脸忽然好红？”温度有些烫，发烧？因为昨晚？  
侦探小姐似乎是犹豫了一下，左右看了看没人注意到他们的互动，踮起脚凑到怪盗耳边。  
“我没事。”她的声音夹杂了点轻轻的喘息，点缀着热意，很小声很小声，如非黑羽快斗听力极佳恐怕都没法辨清内容，“就是腿软，从早上起一直像……还在里面一样，走路摩擦到都会有感觉。”  
黑羽快斗：“……”

被人以迅雷不及掩耳之势拽入暗巷的时候，侦探小姐整个人还是懵的。  
她自诩也是很不容易的，身为前足球社台柱，无论腰部腿部的力量都不容人小觑，虽说现在弱化了不少，身体素质也能算得上优越。就这样被折腾了大半宿还能爬起来已经非常了不起了。所以说，就算难以启齿，但向怪盗稍微求助一下也没什么大不了的吧？先找个地歇歇，让里希开车过来再载他们走，凭这人的情商肯定能找个合理借口的吧？  
怎料事情的发展偏不按她构想的来。  
横在身后的手臂非常稳定，很好地支撑了她酸软的腰肢，也将她困于怪盗的怀抱里。这混账仗着地方偏僻，四下无人，肆无忌惮地展露出工藤新一绝不会有的，侵略欲浓厚到锐气横生的火热眼神，眸光略略一转就似能在空气中擦出火花，单手抬起她的下颌。  
“抱歉，新一。”他说，“等下就帮你补妆，现在先让我解解瘾。”  
“咦？等……唔……”阻止的话还未出口，她就被压在墙上，整个人都被怪盗的阴影所覆盖了。  
这人未免也太任性妄为了。  
清冷的气息游离于面庞，但对方缓慢的吐息却异常灼烫火热，以一种强势得不容逃避的态度倾压下来。  
他这次的亲吻一点也不温柔，就像世上所有防盗系统都无法奈何这位大盗一样，轻而易举就突破了唇关，轻喘着纠缠上她，散发出有如实质一般渴欲的潮湿热息。  
少女的眼底几乎是立刻就漫出了水光。  
她呼吸不接，两颊潮红，陷入迷乱又隐有惶恐的样子就像是哪家被小混混掳来欺负过一通的名门大小姐，唇上还残余着些许口红，而没有口红遮掩的地方也是水润淡红的漂亮色泽，发丝微微凌乱，看起来像是才落了难，狼狈、娇弱，又掩不去的清丽。  
“别……嗯……不要……”  
这样仿佛被一点点细致品尝、调弄的感觉对如今的侦探小姐来说实在刺激过大了些，她有些难堪于身体逐渐鲜明起来的反应，细腰发颤，轻微闪躲着对方的动作却始终收效甚微。  
黑羽快斗眼神愈见深暗，从喉间溢出轻轻的笑声。  
过了许久，跟随着里希警官身后的毛利等人才发觉他们和工藤兄妹走散，后来特地打了一通国际电话告知地点，两边才在里昂的宅邸汇合。

可能是走丢了一遭，和其他人重逢后，侦探小姐的心情始终不太美妙。  
具体表现为，参观宅邸途中，她忽然因好友园子对基德的大肆夸赞而扭过头露出了很不高兴的表情，当京极真吃醋于园子的态度，默默将装饰用战矛的空心铁皮捏到变形时，也意味不明地斜睨着她的表哥，淡淡冷笑了两声。  
“别生气了嘛。”  
考虑到在外崩人设的结果可能会导致自己的处境雪上加霜，黑羽快斗甚至都不敢太放下身段，只好一路低调地、小心地安抚他的大小姐。他也很无辜啊，正常男人哪有会听到那样的话还能无动于衷的，再说他也还对昨晚意犹未尽的……咳。但这不是没耽误到正事吗！他已经辛苦在忍耐了。  
似乎已洞察了他浮于表面的认错态度，侦探小姐满脸冷漠地双手抱臂坐在会客室的沙发上，双腿交叠，横飞来一记眼刀，自以为凌厉非常，实则犹带三分犹不自知的清艳绯色，潮湿的水光几乎要从眼底溢出来。  
不想这一幕也尽收于黑羽以外的另一人眼下。  
“诸位日安，我是里昂·劳。”宅邸的主人慢条斯理地介绍道，他大约有四十来岁，衣着举止带着英派的从容和考究，噙着礼貌的微笑逐一与众人示意过，负手于身后，目光轻敛，“两位就是日本大名鼎鼎的两位高中生侦探了吧？”  
他显出一种优越的气度，视线偏居高但很有分寸，一种成人式的余裕和宽容，不会让人感到分毫失礼。  
怪盗先反应过来，他笑了笑：“你好，我是工藤新一。这位是我的表妹，工藤新子。”  
侦探小姐眨了眨眼，迅速摆正社交表情，微笑颔首。  
“你们好。”里昂不动声色地观察着来客中他最在意的这两人，他并不理解日本警界为何会如此信赖如此年轻的少年少女，甚至他们在全国都声名远扬，莫非是作秀式的偶像宣传？这般外表条件倒还适宜。不以为意的想法掠过脑海，他勾起唇角，绅士地不去妄谈淑女，玩笑似的对着少年说道：“我觉得比起侦探，工藤君倒更有些魔术师的气质。因为你的手指看起来纤细又灵活。”  
两人同时一愣。  
侦探小姐不动声色地手执瓷杯，端起桌上的摩卡壶倒出浓缩清咖，缓缓地啜饮一口，顺便将盛放松饼的藤编小碟往少年面前推了推。  
黑羽快斗便拈起一块小松饼，神情随意地笑笑，另一手指了指自己的头脑：“但是作为侦探，我靠的不是手，而是这里哦。”  
里昂无可无不可地听信了他的说法。毕竟还是年轻人，没有定性，今天对侦探游戏感兴趣，明天可能就又想要成为手法莫测的魔术师，这很正常，都是小孩玩闹而已。  
“原来如此。”他客套地轻轻点头，“我很抱歉因基德的事件打扰到诸位，里希还是大惊小怪了，其实以我司的安保条件来说，所谓的怪盗也不足为惧。听说你们原本是打算为京极君的比赛前来应援的？我希望这件事不会干涉到你们观赛的行程，对了，还有工藤君和工藤小姐的蜜月旅行吧？”  
侦探小姐忽然呛得咳嗽不止，耳根通红，杯子里的黑色液体猛一晃荡，黑羽快斗忙接过咖啡杯，才没让她洒在身上。  
“里昂先生……”铃木园子尴尬地小声提醒，“他们俩是情侣没错，但还没结婚。”  
“啊？”这位精通心理学的中年男士看起来有些错愕，目光下意识往两人那边一绕，见黑羽快斗微偏过身遮住身侧的少女，似有不快地阻拦了他的探寻的视线，恍然了一下，“哦……是我失礼了，实在不好意思。”

接下来参观宝石与安保系统的流程与以往在铃木老爷子那儿的经历也大同小异，唯一的区别就是这回知晓了怪盗的真身何在，无须再疑神疑鬼地四处猜测。  
侦探小姐的目光总有意无意地游离于对方的周身，说是戒备也不太像，没有敌意，但也不算全然放心，只能用在意二字来暧昧概括，怪盗倒是泰然处之，多少大风大浪经历过来，他早练就一副相当从容的淡定脸孔，还有闲情雅致迎上侦探小姐暗中观察的视线，扬唇勾出一个工藤新一风格的轻笑，看似撩妹实则炫耀，只要他有意，就能装侦探还做得滴水不漏。  
哼，幼稚。  
真正的工藤新一面无表情地移开了眼。  
大半天走下来侦探小姐实在精神不济，离开里昂邸以后的乘车路上，她靠着怪盗的肩膀昏昏欲睡。  
到了地方叫我起来，想这么说却半天掀不起眼皮，意识模糊地陷入挣扎，不意被对方调整姿势揽在怀里，清冽而温柔的气息一下子倾覆过来，心神一松，就这么睡着了。

意识沉沉的，工藤新一知晓自己做了个梦。  
梦境里的自己还没有因为追查黑衣人的可疑交易而被灌下奇怪的药，他还是那个意气风发又锋芒毕露的平成福尔摩斯，身后没有藏着那么多无法与人尽说的秘密，此身从来立于光下，心中亦是毫无阴霾。  
他梦见自己走在一条不断往上的阶梯上，前面的路途一片光明，就像他过去17年人生的经历一般，哪怕前方还存有各种各样的险阻与挑战，于他而言也仅是打磨自身的砥砺。  
仰之弥高，钻之弥坚，工藤新一在这段长路中从不间断地执着求索，时不时地查考、反思，然后步履越来越从容自如，只凭自身的能力，他就能够独立而坚韧地走向成熟。  
但走着走着，似有什么错身而过。  
那一瞬的气机摩擦，火花炸开的速度快到意识不及，但残留的痕迹却令他莫名恍惚一阵。鬼使神差的，错过了什么的感觉倏然让工藤新一的心底一空，他本能地停下脚步，往身后看。  
后面没有人，只有一片虚无的黑暗。  
长长的阶梯，寂静的空气，从始至终，这只是他一人的命途。  
但是哪怕没有任何证据，侦探也知道那片黑暗中是有人的。  
他知道那个人与自己错过了，对方确实是存在的，只是身处于另一个次元，在自己触及不到的世界里。一只优雅的白鸽在夜色中振翅飞翔，明明是纯白的颜色却总是飞往愈见深沉的黑暗之中，那么华丽而张扬，仿佛对阴影里数不尽的猩红杀机浑然不觉。  
“别走。”  
喉结滑动，他只觉嗓音干涩，声音在空中传得太慢。  
于是情不自禁地往黑暗中探出手，骤然间重心倾斜，倒置的世界在身后飞速远去。  
“——不要死啊，基德！”

侦探小姐猛地从床上弹坐起来，冷汗顺着鬓边流到下颌。  
已是入夜，黑暗降临了天地，自己所处的房间是完全陌生的环境，光线非常昏暗，唯一的光源是放在枕边的手机，屏幕发出苍白的光，正在震动着。  
“嗡——嗡——”  
不是电话，而是早先就设置好的闹钟，当然这并非她本人所为。  
侦探定定着注视了半晌，抓起手机按掉震动，掀被起身穿上运动鞋，迁怒似地把还留在桌上的米非司酮摔进垃圾桶，然后打开屋门，毫不犹豫往楼上奔去。  
在她身后撞上墙壁的门正对着一扇窗户，高空的夜风呼呼地从大开的窗口吹进来，一览星洲风景正好。在灯火煌煌的城区之中，一座宅邸不知为何忽然四处涌起了浓密的白色烟雾。

“其实我也不是很想帮你。”  
时至今日，工藤新一仍旧对怪盗的行径无法认可，亦无法协同。  
“但我……只是无法对你置之不顾而已。”


	7. Chapter 7

夜空下的怪盗特地往高处盘旋了两圈，所幸新加坡的气候炎热，海畔城市的晚风也足够凛冽，材质特殊的衣料很快恢复了干爽。然而外在的装束是好处理，五感过度敏锐的弊端却仍算棘手。肌骨深处似还有电流窜过的隐痛，神经纠结成了一团理不清头绪的零火线，弧光乱闪，擦起火星，灼烧得火辣辣阵阵生疼。  
很好，走着瞧。  
他漫不经心地回眸瞥了眼下方逐渐远去的宅邸，视线自庭院当中的京极移到廊下的心理学者，辨不出情绪地轻笑了笑，随后就将悉数由自己造成的混乱抛却在后。  
身畔的暗色越来越沉，这个季节新加坡的夜晚往往要七点钟才姗姗来迟，在此之后夜色侵蚀得极快，靡靡灯火对接辉煌的金红夕光，地上的人间喧嚣尽数被缠绕进风里。好似这座摩天城市本身就是一出宏大的戏剧舞台，既有着浮沉于钢铁森林的尔虞我诈与随波逐流，又处处藏匿着饮食男女的都市情迷与逢场作戏。然而成人的世界固然有趣，目光却往往局限于方寸之间，太嘈杂了。怪盗越飞越高，悠闲地享受着视野极佳的寂静夜景，如一羽通体洁白的信鸽，指向明确地朝着一个方向飞去。  
入夜的深蓝布景之下，星子疏朗寥落，光辉静谧，闪烁着半透明的白色微芒。  
侦探小姐双手插兜站在高楼边缘，长发吹动得飞扬，连着一身清丽的夏装也随风飘动不止，凛冽飒飒。只是她不说话径自站在那里，表情恬淡，眼底不起分毫波澜，喜怒难辨的模样压根就像是山雨欲来的前兆，倒让满心雀跃而来的怪盗心底蓦地一虚，强撑着poker face探出手，将人揽到自己怀里。

“晚上好，睡美人终于醒来啦？”  
黑羽快斗试图稍稍打破有些微妙的气氛，开口的语调用得很萌。而对方倒也不是不配合，身体安顺地窝在他的怀抱，视线移来，用一种不温不火的语气客观陈述：“只要不是被药物迷昏，我不可能听到闹钟还不会醒。”  
事实是在此之前就被噩梦惊醒了，这点她才不会告诉怪盗。  
怪盗不知侦探微妙的心路，装作没听出她话里带刺，轻松地笑笑：“幸好我提前把装备都留给你了，这回真是帮大忙了。”  
若非如此，他不是不能从里昂与京极真的两方堵截下成功脱身，只是恐怕免不了付出更大的代价。这回的行动对怪盗来说确实算是腹背受敌了。  
闻言侦探小姐极不淑女地“切”了声，别过脸，脸颊贴着怪盗西装微凉的衣料，有着很细微的洇湿的感觉，被水浸过？她不动声色地皱了皱眉头，忍耐着不快的心情，将烦躁压在心底，而后终于当作若无其事地松了口：“只此一次，下不为例。”  
就这么勉强的语气，也足够怪盗弯起眼梢，笑容狡黠，好似占了什么天大便宜一般。

“事到如今，你也是时候该告诉我一切的因果缘由了吧？”  
“哈哈，说的也是啊。”  
名侦探的语调微显强硬，大有“你再不坦白我就亲自出手”的胁迫意味，至于明察秋毫如她等弄清事态原委以后该如何跟非法偷渡自己的盗贼逐一清算，从她那冷然如刀的眼神也可猜测一二。  
黑羽快斗本就不打算将这事对她隐瞒到底。他这次之所以决定冒险带她过来，除开自己私心作祟，也是因为绝对信任侦探的能力。置身于疑局中的自己不一定能有余力短时间内解开隐藏于那一连串事件的谜题，但真实身份是工藤新一的她一定可以，或者说，能帮他的非她即谁呢？于是他轻轻一笑，将自己所知的一切事件原委都娓娓道来。  
引起多方觊觎的绀青之拳、女律师雪琳·坦的遇刺事件，还有屡屡冒用怪盗之名出现的预告函……  
将侦探引入沉思的当口，本该因平白蒙受污名和算计而苦恼不已的怪盗却一直以含笑的目光温柔描摹着她的脸庞。他忽然回想起来，与初识相比，对方的姿态无疑是信任、放松，甚至本真的，并且哪怕此刻她的注意力并不在自己身上，她的专注和认真、她的焦灼和愤怒，都是深深地牵涉于他。  
工藤新一忽然间想到了什么，正打算向怪盗确认，抬眼的瞬间恰好撞上了他那柔和到难以言喻的眼神，仿佛那自带有什么奇妙的煽动性，她遽尔如被烫到似的眼皮一颤，微醺般的热度从肌理深处逸散出来，脸颊竟兀的红了。  
“我、我说。”她差点咬到舌尖，微微懊恼。  
“嗯？”  
“这个国度的夜景，还挺好看的。”  
她的眼神困窘地游离半晌，终于找到了可以依托的方向，宁静地俯瞰着下方的靡靡都市。  
其实这样的发展尤不真实。华丽俊俏的怪盗先生公主抱着美丽骄傲的侦探小姐，悠闲地游迹于林立的高楼之间。滑翔翼顺着风势一路翩然而行，晚夏的风里夹杂着海洋潮湿的气息，擦过耳畔，遥远的地上人间点缀着数不尽的迷离灯火，晕染开来融融的一片。  
“嗯。”  
怪盗贴心地降低了高度，酣畅的人声逐渐入耳，热闹欢笑的氛围蔓延而来，璀璨华光照亮了他淡蓝的眼眸，清辉如洒。  
“刚才我飞在天上看到这么美的景色，就在想，等下一定要带你也来看看。”

他们最终降落于滨海湾金沙酒店顶层。该说不愧是号称世上最昂贵的奢华酒店么？顶层这座极具风情的空中花园将三座塔楼连接为一体，号称高空中的热带绿洲，高度在200米以上，占地约1.2公顷，形状比横躺下来的埃菲尔铁塔还要长，汇集了苍翠绿萌的露天花园、供应着各国珍馐美馔的高级餐厅、波光如粼的室外无边泳池，以及能将都市CBD风光一览无余的新加坡最高观景台。任何人在此都可体验漫步于云端一般的乐趣，星洲的繁华之美仿佛尽聚于此。  
偏安于靡靡之地中掩映的静谧一隅，被重重森绿树影掩藏其间，一席纯白礼服的怪盗仪态优雅得如画一般，周身似有一种浪漫而不羁的独特气质萦绕。  
他像护送着公主的骑士一样，风度翩翩地行了一个绅士礼。

年轻情侣的身影毫无违和地融入了渐亮的灯光中，年纪样貌都出挑得有些让人艳羡。漂亮小姐姐踩着一双碎钻点缀的小凉鞋，身形轮廓纤细窈窕，腿长而腰高，走动时雪纺衫的褶皱忽浅忽深，让人一眼便可扫见她脊背上蝴蝶骨那处凹凸之间的阴影，慢腾腾地慵懒散步，而她身侧明眸俊目的少年更是毫不逊色，弯唇浅浅微笑着，状不经心却不留痕迹地配合她步速得极好，掺了笑意的嗓音清越而迷人，更让人感到夏夜的晚风醺然非常。  
“我好饿了，你说晚餐吃什么好呢~”  
“唔……来到新加坡就该试试这边的特色美食吧。”侦探小姐认真考虑，食指抵着下颌，随口念出一连串招牌，“海南鸡饭、肉骨茶、咖喱鱼头、叻沙、印度煎饼、黑胡椒螃蟹……”不愧是多元化的东南亚国家，各民族的菜式都悉数可见。正想这么感叹一句，不知提到哪个词汇时从对方身上漏出来的微妙气息让她警觉地睨了他一眼，留神片刻也未看出任何不妥，错觉吗？她有些迷惑，不明所以地收回视线。  
黑羽快斗默默地放远目光，也当诸事不知般摆出一张无懈可击的无辜脸孔。  
哈、哈哈哈。

凭心而论，怪盗基德绝对是个极佳的旅行伙伴。以这家伙的在外的名讳作为主语或许稍显有那么点惊世骇俗，不过嘛，既然平成的福尔摩斯先生都已经变成了小姐，并且在非作案时间对此宽容地睁一眼闭一眼，那真相如何已不算重要了。  
重要的是，以对方的情商，他完全有能力将一场并不单纯的异国之行转换成处处充满了快乐与惊喜、浪漫而愉快的约会，途中经历多少无伤大雅的小刁难小插曲都绝对不会抱怨。或者说，这人已经彻底就是开心到乐在其中，忘乎所以了？  
侦探小姐不甚经心地胡乱猜测着，可能是逐渐看透了怪盗基德的本性，连暗中的揣度都很不严肃，心理活动甚至还带着几分轻松的调侃意味。  
他比她原以为的还更孩子气，简直可以说可爱了，名为KID倒也算两相得宜……对了，时至今日，她已知道自家父辈身为怪盗命名之父的渊源，还有自己孩提时期误截下来的他们的暗号交流。但哪怕光阴流逝，记忆中的片段逐渐模糊，她还是能分辨清那位怪盗先生与自己身边这位少年截然不同的气质风采的。所以应该是继承者、二代目一样的关系吧？再叠加一下先前从龙马事件得知，怪盗淑女是现今这位怪盗基德的母亲的情报……  
呵呵，不会是一家子怪盗吧？她半敛下眼皮，忽然悻悻地干笑了一下。  
唔——这也不是非常让人无法接受。毕竟怪盗本身就是离奇的象征，怪盗加上怪盗就更充满了神秘主义的浪漫色彩，想必长辈那边的故事也很精彩吧。只要接受了这个设定——这倒没什么太让侦探惊讶的，本来具有相同特质的人就极容易相互吸引，会产生爱情也算理所当然——她忽而觉得自己这位宿敌的口味也是迥异于前人的特立独行，好好的怪盗怎么会盯上天敌一样的侦探呢？  
出于对宿敌的最高敬意，侦探小姐在漆黑之星的事件以后，专门还利用了一下自己在搜查一科的人脉，调出过去的卷宗，全方位地研究了一番怪盗出道以来的作案史。八年前与八年后可以完全分割开来看待，如今这位怪盗虽然从行事作风上有向前任致意的痕迹，但那意气张扬到狂妄的舞台风格完完全全就是独属于本人的特质，诸般宝物犹如他指尖的玩物一般，到手不久就会被弃之如履地如数归还，有时还会表现出好似侠盗义贼的正义感，难怪那群基德粉丝对他推崇备至，迷恋到痴狂。  
历经世事的成年人是很难完美无缺地模仿出这种青春气的，尤其是在洞若观火的侦探面前。从初见时就可推定，他的气质很年轻，甚至可能与自己的年龄相若。  
思及这里名侦探却莫名有些在意，盖因怪盗遭遇过的劲敌也并非只有自己一人。  
专注于盗窃猫眼石的怪盗黑猫，从行事作风与犯案手法来看，女性化的特征也很鲜明，还是与怪盗淑女一般出道于以浪漫多情著称的法兰西。在自己不曾参与的时候，黑猫与基德也曾有过一次胜负对决，他会不会有一刻体会到怪盗之间的共鸣呢？这个家伙虽然一贯自负，但对女性可是向来善解人意又体贴绅士得很，他要是愿意，说不准还能重演他父母之间的美妙故事呢。  
还有那位来自英格兰的名侦探，白马探。在黄昏之馆的事件里她也曾见识过对方的能力，就同行的眼光看待，也是个不容小觑的对手。而且，很微妙，那个人在某些方面的特质与工藤新一太过相似，无论是从对福尔摩斯的痴迷还是高中生侦探的身份来说，那副对怪盗基德的熟络和执着态度更让侦探小姐隐感复杂，难道你对基德比我还熟吗？而从人品风貌来说，她也不得不承认原身的自己并不具备那一身温雅谦和的英伦风度。难道要将自己这阴差阳错倒置过来的性别当作优势吗？如要沦落到这样相较的地步，对工藤新一而言简直是耻辱。  
都说当局者迷，人最难以看清的就是自己。从怪盗考虑到侦探，从女性考虑到男性，还仍丝毫不觉自己是在吃味的侦探小姐有些焦虑的轻轻扣弄指尖。所以基德到底怎么看上她的？真想把这人的心路剖析出来看看啊。  
“喂——喂——”黑羽快斗在旁拖长了尾音，以为侦探还在思索案件，不甘寂寞地试图刷存在，“我说你该放松的时候也放松点嘛，别老是考虑无聊的事情了，明明我还在你边上呢。”潜台词是我很有趣，快来看我。  
“……”侦探小姐无言地瞧了他一眼，花里胡哨的架势还挺像开屏的孔雀，她心情分外复杂，“……你说的没错，好像是挺无聊的。”  
这个家伙，一眼就能看出有多喜欢自己。如果是以前还只是言辞暧昧地多番挑逗的话，现在简直都是明目张胆到溢于言表了，再纠结这么多反倒是庸人自扰。

都说陷入爱河的人都不可理喻，以前对此嗤之以鼻，现在倒颇有心得。终其一生可能都再遇不到这么渴望征服的对手。古中国不也有着诸葛亮七擒孟获的典故吗？自己对怪盗说了这么多次这回姑且先放了你，处心积虑，理由找得比分析案件还更绞尽脑汁，话语中的笑意一不注意就会冒出来，都分不清是为了享受对决的乐趣还是距离抓住他又近了一步。  
侦探小姐思及此处就弯起眼梢微微地笑起来，开阔的眼角将眸光内敛，纤长的睫毛清晰可数。  
她单手撑着下颌，懒洋洋的姿态，脚尖轻踢了踢少年的小腿，漫不经心地问她的约会对象：“接下来打算去哪儿？先说好，我是绝对不会去无边泳池的，就算是粉底防水也拒绝。”  
“唔……中层的酒吧？还是赌场？哈哈，别那么乖嘛名侦探，听说这里面表演秀的精彩程度也不输拉斯维加斯哦。”  
要论蔑视常规的程度，工藤新一从骨子里也跟怪盗不遑多让，身遭巨变之前更是有过之而无不及，于是在对方眼神晶亮的邀请下，她瞥他一眼，又瞥他一眼，终于故作勉强地闭上眼说了句：“别用我护照。”就抬手搭上了黑羽的掌心。

既然要体验成人世界，自然就得对身份稍作掩饰。这时不免又让人感叹怪盗那一手技艺着实精湛又实用。侦探小姐换了一身典雅的小黑裙，颈上戴着他自称是从他妈那里拿来且绝对来源正当的项链，十字型的蓝水晶挂坠垂在锁骨下方，尾端几近陷入深沟，长发松松挽起，眼妆化得清艳而冷丽，通身气派一如出身高门的名媛淑女，让人不敢轻怠。  
至于怪盗自己，他稍稍修饰了自己的五官，另辟蹊径，身着短袖黑T搭配赛博风十足的背带长裤，排扣腰带收束劲腰，脚蹬短靴，显出极好的身材与长腿，英俊、时尚、又玩世不恭的模样像是游戏人间的富家子弟，正说着花言巧语来讨冷艳小姐的欢心。  
走廊上两人与一位大腹便便的富商擦肩而过，对方正搂着位小有名气的性感艳星调情打闹，显然急于往酒店楼上赶，连一个眼神都不舍得分到边上。  
看透一切的侦探小姐默默地移开视线，却见怪盗忽而狡黠笑笑，对她眨了眨眼，两指间倏然闪出一张象征着最顶级贵宾身份的黑卡。  
“嘘——之后就还回去。”他说。  
“……”行吧。

考虑到毛利叔叔似乎对此地的酒吧情有独钟，为免意外遇上熟人，他们刻意避开了天空酒吧与各色酒廊。除此之外可去的地方仍是不少，娱乐之城的夜晚总能让人享受不尽。头顶偶尔还会有大烟花炸开，他们仗着夜色深浓与盛装作掩，随心所欲地融入了酣畅的氛围中。  
金沙的赌场被装潢得金碧辉煌，大理石地面光可鉴人，见惯了名流的侍者一见这对联袂而来的情侣立刻笑得恭敬而得体，弯腰下来的角度像被量角器校准过一样精确。如非对方示意了不想有人随同，甚至还打算专派一人来为二者服务。  
侦探小姐挽着怪盗的手臂，走过的时候察觉到这人似乎还在忍笑，有点要崩人设的嫌疑，于是扬起眼梢，不着痕迹地轻瞪了他一眼。  
喂，你能不能专业点？  
小姐姐，你当谁都跟你一样敏锐么？  
眼神一通交流，被他人看来又是一场调情味太浓的眉眼官司，于是通情达理的侍者十分体贴地默默告退。怪盗基德携伴顺利潜入，黑羽快斗的眼神里明晃晃写着得意，愉悦地挑起唇角。  
忽然察觉自己的反应好像被利用了的侦探小姐，有点点郁闷。  
不过这点小情绪来得快去得也快。两人都是那种极聪敏又反应力极佳的人，很快就在场子里混得如鱼得水。细说起来赌博的很多种玩法都是既考验手法又考验洞察力的游戏，侦探和怪盗算是各有所长，旁观分析起来就像是一回又一回小小的交锋，因为着眼处存在细微差异所以也各有胜负，吵得谁也不服输就直接亲自上阵来一争高下，还极富煽动力地将附近围观他们争论的人分成了对立两派，各自旗帜鲜明地喝彩起来。  
结果变成无意中闹出了一阵混乱，好在他们在权限更高的管理人来到现场之前就默契地停住了争执。无辜地眨眨眼，和对桌的同伴撞进彼此的视线，几不可查地颔首示意，混进人群而后悄无声息地溜之大吉。

按这心照不宣的程度，说是他们事先没约好，恐怕都不会有人信吧。  
手牵着手，若无其事地随街溜溜达达，不知道从谁开始的，两人一齐忍俊不禁地笑了起来。快乐因子渗入了风的纹理中，将对方的笑声捎送到耳边，侦探小姐捂着小腹笑了会，声音掺杂了微微喘息，靠在怪盗身上，眼底落满了星亮的光泽。  
“你个幼稚鬼。”她说。  
“彼此彼此吧。”对方回道。

回去酒店，侦探近距离旁观了一次怪盗归还失物的帅气行动，用扑克枪将卡片射进房间门缝，看那架势还挺像这人送出预告函的模样的，就是不知第二天那位富商看见嵌进墙里的黑卡会作何感想了。  
旁人的想法姑且不论。回房间沐浴过后侦探小姐侧躺着窝在被窝里，两腿微曲，缠着被子，不多时，清冽又干净的气息自身后贴近过来，少年伸手搂住了她的腰，唇瓣触碰在肩窝的位置。  
他轻轻地吻着她，哪怕未有出声，但从那略带颤意的呼吸、贴合得密不可分的身体，还有缓缓抚摸到大腿内侧的手指，意图为何简直昭然若揭。  
精力真好。这样想着的同时合了下眼，薄薄的眼皮掩住了深幽的眼眸，牙齿咬了咬下唇。  
因为身体被留下了太深刻的记忆，在被触碰的同时就忍不住微微发颤起来，白天的时候还好，此刻这样的反应简直就完全袒露在对方面前，像是羞耻又像是迫不及待，从深处渐渐地染上热度。  
黑羽快斗低敛下眼睫，感受到手心下肌肤极轻微的颤栗，声音不觉渐渐有些低哑了：“白天的时候你说里面还有感觉，那现在呢？”  
侦探小姐蜷起手指，揉皱了被子。  
不怪她要沉默，这个问题无论答是或不是，好像都免不了如昨夜一般的结局。

所有人都说侦探善于刺探真相，但破解秘密的能力却完全不能视同于保守秘密的能力。其实常人皆无法保守秘密，就算口风严实，也会在举手投足间流露，浑身上下，每一个毛孔都散发出背叛的气息。  
这一点，就连自诩为谎言家的怪盗也不外如是。所以他才会期待着，好奇心旺盛的潘多拉绝对会来揭开怪盗秘密的宝盒。  
黑羽快斗微不可察地叹息着，他的眼眸一向清明朗润，澄粹得宛如无垠的天空，作为怪盗基德时，时有闪现出钻芒般的锐利，但此刻掩在昏昧中透出的光泽却像是水色的星辰，柔软到几乎有些不像他了。  
他亲吻着少女的后颈，鼻尖触及柔软的肌肤，呼吸连绵灼热，才沐浴过的她身上散发出非常好闻的玫瑰馨香，非常动人温柔，唇隙擦过的触感是潮润而绵软的，细腻到像是被舔舐就会像奶油融化了一般，被淡红的吻痕点缀，一些是昨夜留下的，再叠加现在印上的轮廓，好似开出来了重瓣的花。  
她不说话他就自己来试她的身体，怪盗的手指何其灵巧，一腿插进少女紧合的双腿间，从裙下顺着大腿往上抚摸，另一手也不甘寂寞，原是搂着她的腰将人揽在自己怀里，此刻向上挪移，隔着丝滑睡裙轻轻揉捏着，拇指勾低了吊带裙的领口，雪白的峰峦与深谷都半露在外，指腹拨过微微挺立的乳尖，用了些力道摩擦过去。  
“呜嗯……”  
她喘了一声，双腿夹紧了他的腿，脊背也绷紧，瑟缩着无意识躲闪开了他的亲吻。凌乱的发丝间暴露出通红的耳朵，散发出鲜明的热度，黑羽低眼看着，像被蛊惑了似的，张唇含住她的耳垂。  
牙齿轻轻啮咬那一小块软肉，耳廓被吮吻着，细细咂咂的水声窜入耳中，点缀情欲的喘息简直煽情到让人无所适从。活色生香的勾引，浓郁到露骨的求欢气息强烈地侵染了神经末梢。就像某种蚕食理性的无解病毒一样，让人觉得好像除了去承受，再无别的办法。  
食指拨开下方那一小块布料，中指探进那个已经有些湿润的地方，微微调整了一下角度，整根手指都慢慢地插进去，幽深的秘谷里渐渐滑开一线缝隙，里面柔软、湿滑，热得像要融化一般的感觉，仿佛生命都暖融起来的温度，手指还触及不到的深处渐渐沁出了黏稠的液滴，流淌出来。  
应该没有受伤……  
但是。  
黑羽快斗似是干渴到不行，喉结滚动，忽而轻咽了咽喉咙。  
好像比昨晚还更敏感了，碰一碰的反应就好强烈啊。  
侦探小姐的腿压在床单上绞着，身体像细微挣扎般拧动，半张脸埋在被褥里，但仍有压抑不住的低吟从齿间流泻出来，眼尾泛着潮红，那声音黏腻得像流着蜜的糖，带着浓厚的鼻音，乍一听像是痛苦的哀求，细细品尝起来，又让人觉得色情到不行。  
真厉害啊。  
怪盗呼吸微沉，压着她身上，急切的情绪消磨了耐心，食指和无名指一齐抵着边缘插进内里，像是性交一样快速抽插调弄起来，中指挑动，蹭动碾磨着记忆中会让她颤栗不止的地方。  
一时对方的呼吸都乱了，从脸颊到颈项一片浮现绯红，仿佛被快感逼得整个人都仓皇起来，含着泪轻轻摇着头，膝盖蹭动床单却被压制得支不起来身体，她被手指插到深处的时候身体发软似的腰肢一低，往外抽出的时候又急于逃离似的抬高了腰，从脊背到腰臀，惊心动魄的线条全然贴靠在居心不轨的自己的怀里，还浑然不觉地挨蹭着勃发的欲望。  
“不、不行……太快了……”她微微挣动身体。  
头脑混乱成了一团浆糊，好像被弄得整个人都乱七八糟了，时不时尾椎窜过电感，浑身都酥麻的感觉实在太过磨人。  
但少年却一点也不放过她，反而更用力地把她往怀里压，火热硬热的器官抵在身后，意味危险地蹭动着，手指的侵犯愈加肆无忌惮，每一下的动作都像是最高明的魔术师，在意识里点燃了纷繁烟火。  
这样的体位其实很熟悉，前夜里有几次也是这样，因为没有套子了所以临近高潮的时候对方就把性器拔出来，让她夹紧腿然后插在腿隙和臀缝间摩擦，同时还会用数根手指进去继续侵犯身体的内里，这样让两人一齐到高潮才会射出来，白浊的精液流满了她大腿的内侧，从腿根一直蜿蜒到膝盖。  
是很舒服……但也像是缺了什么，整个人都不对劲起来，精神上反而越来越渴望。  
黑羽快斗轻轻喘了口气。  
滴滴清液从他的指尖淌落下来，微微洇湿了纯白的床单。  
终于被松开压制，得以稍作喘息的侦探小姐眨了眨眼，她是仰躺着的姿势，哪怕在昏暗中也能将撑在上方的人眼底的神采看得鲜明。  
那双清澈的蓝眸被欲望彻底浸湿了，显得湿润又缠绵，流淌着温柔的水波和浮光，脉脉生情。  
漆黑发梢的尾端沾湿了贴在颈子上，他的颈项和锁骨都透出了薄薄的一层汗，白皙得泛出莹润如玉的光泽，胸膛缓缓起伏，一呼一吸都掺杂着微醺般的热度，淡红的唇色鲜润到淹然。  
“新一，我忍不住了。”  
他说。  
“抱歉，明天可能还会让你难受一阵。”

还不及反应，就被抓住脚踝抬高了腿，只脱下了已经湿得不成样子的内裤，然后径自抵上了微微开阖的地方。  
裙摆没有完全滑至腰间，恰好挡住了最关键的视野，但其他的感官反而更鲜明地体会出那种接触后慢慢挤压着、仿佛逐渐被压迫着神经般的感觉。身体还记忆着进去以后会是什么感觉，所以凭想象也能勾勒出是非常色情的画面，怪盗的性器会深深地插入自己女性的器官，无论是那个硕大得一进去就能反扣住穴口的伞状顶端，还是青筋脉络鲜明的粗长茎身，都会完完全全的被吞吃进去，身体的内里被撑开到呼吸都发紧的地步，稍一摩擦就能带来阵阵让人头皮发麻的刺激。  
一滴热汗顺着下颌骨淌过颈项，沸腾的气血疯狂躁动，当臆想与现实的体验真正重合的瞬间，侦探小姐的眼里忽然漫出了苍茫朦胧的大片雾气。  
都怪这个混蛋……  
莫名其妙的状态中，都不知自己究竟想咒骂什么，情绪已经复杂到只能胡乱宣泄。她难以克制地攀住对方的脖子，双腿紧紧箍住他的腰身，身体随着不断深入的挞伐晃动，越是被侵犯到内里越是有一种灵魂都被彻底烙下印记的感觉。哪怕未来还能恢复成男性的身体，恐怕也永远都无法忘怀此刻的记忆了。  
情欲汇聚成洪流将她淹没覆顶了，所以一切失去理智的荒诞念头都顺理成章。身体里被性具摩擦进出的感觉实在太过舒服，顶端碾过敏感点，每一次抽送都会发出咕啾咕啾的淫靡水声，这种毫无阻隔又黏糊糊得密不可分的负距离接触反倒会让她难以抑制地兴奋起来，像是意识游走在神经的钢丝绳上一样，如影随形的危险感反倒让一切变得更加刺激。  
这家伙应该以为我吃了……  
她在被对方张口咬上锁骨的时候发出了一声呜咽，喘息着侧过脸，轻轻敛上了眼皮。  
……算了……怎么都行，随便吧……

欲望被全然包裹在湿热的甬道里，心跳渐渐加快，黑羽快斗发出一声舒服的喟叹。他近乎有些迷恋地汲取着对方身上被染上自己气味的气息，简直比最顶级的春药还要催情，才初尝情欲深深地就食髓知味，唇舌品尝着肌肤，像是啄吻又像是舔舐，几乎无法把持地不断追逐，捏住少女的下颌就吻了上去。  
他们交错的呼吸就像要焚烧起来一样，热意攀升，流经了心脏的血液将这迷乱的感情延伸到纵横交错的血管深处，循环全身，又回归心室，似乎将永远都经久不息。  
迷蒙着泛出潮气的眼神蔓延出清冷的蓝调，她无意识流露出来那仿佛毫无防备的神情仿佛在引诱着自己一般，爱怜似的心情牵扯得心脏都会隐痛，一瞬间甚至忘了对方是多独立骄傲的人，只想温柔地慰藉她。  
耳边传来她低低呻吟着的喘息声音，他再难忍耐地贯穿进去。

大抵也是真的昏了头，倏忽松懈然后被对方逆推骑在腰上的那刻，怪盗全然地懵住了。  
性器在体内微妙变换角度的过程让两人一时之间都有些受不住，他双手本能地支在身后，屏住了呼吸，眼睛微微睁圆了的样子还有几分茫然到可爱。  
状若未觉从腿根流下了温热的液体，侦探小姐居高临下地凝视着他微红的脸庞，锋利的眸光只出现了一息就被浓浓的笑意掩盖了。  
“诶——”她微微提身，又坐下，带了点调侃地打趣，“还可以，我以为你刚刚就会射出来。”  
“喂喂，你可别小瞧我啊。”  
黑羽快斗也笑，扶着少女的腰肢，眼眸略带危险意味地眯了眯。  
“都是你先撩起火来的，名侦探，要是被怪盗侵犯到怀孕可别怪我哦。”


	8. Chapter 8

从第一次放任对方越界开始，工藤新一就清楚地意识到，他完了。  
没有人能比名侦探自身更深切地认知到自己的错误，太过理性的人是很难实现自我欺骗的。他完全无法忽视，当怪盗用那种他形容不出来的目光深深地凝视着自己，低喃着诉说想要窃取他的心声时，自己前所未有动摇起来的立场。  
就像中了月光的毒，饮下了无解的魔药，睡在一场失去重力的梦里，身化成光，追逐星辰，浑如一体般地飞散在夜幕流空。这是个一旦开始就再也不可能停止下来的危险游戏，致命的关系将一直延续到他们一同坠落，直到所有星辉散去，连残骸也燃烧殆尽。  
但这彼此交相辉映的瞬间留下的印记又是如此深刻，瞬间在他的生命中已然成为了永恒。正如他和怪盗的关系，因为永远难分胜负，他们在争斗中缔结的羁绊始终无法彻底断绝，所以他们之间也将永远都无休无止。  
工藤新一迷恋着怪盗基德。  
现在，除了接受这个事实，应该是没有别的办法了。

其实人生当中偶尔有这样一次疯狂的体验也不赖吧。  
工藤新一的生命里经过了太多的人，很多如今都褪色成了记忆中模糊的剪影，当中从天而降了这么个美妙的意外，将理智放逐一次也没什么关系吧？他知道自己是在犯错，但这次若是克制住了，以后的人生里可能就再找不到一次能犯错的机会了，难道这样未来就一定不会后悔吗？  
纷杂难解的情愫早已被埋下了种子，哪怕视而不见，早晚也会抽枝发芽，何况对方还唯恐自己不知地多加撩拨，更是如同将其置于肥沃的土壤里，培育得情丝成网，简直蔓生成灾。  
叫人一颗心都被缠得隐隐作痛，纠结恼怒，暗火丛生。

侦探小姐忽而轻轻地敛起湿漉漉的眼睫，细小的水珠接连抖落下来，她姣好的眉间甚至笼上了一丝苦闷的难耐，微微拧起，揽在怪盗颈后的手指插入他后脑的发丝间，意识恍惚地蜷缩起来。  
年轻又俊俏的少年被她压在下方，动作缓慢地轻抚她及腰的长发，以及弧度凛冽的脊背。他仰起头，侧脸任一片澄澈清光恣意勾勒，兴许是角度关系，原本微翘的黑色发尾隐隐透出张扬桀骜的魄力，在月色下却被模糊了锋锐的棱角，湿润发泽微微折射的银光蒙骗了视觉，以致有种温柔至极的圣洁感。  
无怪他如此好整以暇，这样骑坐的姿势本就是他占尽了上风。在对方略微提身的时候，深处极度缠人地本能收紧，吸咬得性器一阵销魂蚀骨的酥麻，而她坐下来的时候，秘处又自然而然地放松，只需稍稍用力地顶撞，就可以插入到很深的地方，顶端抵着敏感又娇嫩的软肉反复碾磨，掌心下的柔韧腰肢立刻会剧烈颤抖起来，肌理深处逸散出轻薄的热意。  
侦探小姐的呼吸滚烫又急促，溢出隐忍而迷乱的轻吟声，少女的身体都泛出情欲蒸腾的气息，热汗微发，透出淡粉的色泽。  
她屈膝支起的大腿肌肉在轻微地抽搐，每当动作，隐匿于身下阴影的地方总响起黏腻的水声，那处容纳着粗长肉棒的甬道已彻底被撑开完全，交合的器官紧紧相连，脉络清晰的茎身紧贴着嫩肉抽送摩擦，甚至有些压迫到前些位置的阴核。  
强烈的快感刺激得她浑身发热发软，几乎总有什么流出来的热潮，水液黏稠地交融。  
“嗯……嗯啊……快点……”  
宛如失去意识似的呻吟不止，前天还是处女的身体被开发得彻底又通透，内里食髓知味地随着性具的进出而吞咬缠裹，渐渐分泌出的清液使得被侵犯的过程更加顺畅，里面搅弄出咕啾咕啾的声音。  
又热又湿，那个地方紧紧地纠缠住浑圆的龟头，像在渴求着什么，淫靡地舔舐吮吸不止。  
真让人把持不住。  
这么想着的黑羽快斗简直要舒服到喟叹出声了，未免这样的催促也太过热情，自己被一收一放地深深束缚在对方的身体里，湿滑火热的感觉让人禁不住想要沉溺，从脊背窜过阵阵愉悦到头皮发麻的颤栗，他的呼吸压抑着沉重起来。  
再难克制胸中翻涌着的浓烈的侵略欲，他深深喘息着，碎发掠过的眼眸像是晃动着星光，脑内似有纷繁的火花炸开，他不断地吻她汗湿的锁骨，散发出迷幻药般好闻气味的肌肤，情动到意乱神迷，逐渐控制不住力道，甚至在乳肉上留下浓烈殷红的吮吸痕迹和轻微啮咬的齿痕。  
陡然失控的亲吻刺激得少女蓦然倒抽吸气，不及她挣扎，一下子剧烈起来的顶撞登时将她所有的声音都撞成了破碎的呻吟，淡粉的面颊进而染上了更深一层的绯色，泪珠兜不住似的接连溢出眼眶，从眼尾淌落下来。  
掌心下的腰肢扭动得厉害，对方收紧了手指，扯回了她本能挣扎着意图逃离的身体。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
其实本来也就根本逃不开，凭她已经如酸软得没多少力气的腰腿，只稍稍起来就耐不住跌坐回去，反倒一次次被进入得更深而已。黑羽快斗坏心眼地抵着她的敏感点一再蹂躏，顶端擦过还不止，一定要按在后腰强迫她更深切地感受到那里被辗转碾磨得凹陷下去的快感，逼得她连眼前视野都微微模糊了，陷入失神。  
“很好的表情哦，新一……”黑羽快斗低低地呢喃道，“想要我内射给你的话，就再努力点吧。”

侦探小姐难得陷入迟滞的思维还没反应过来他究竟是什么意思，她就猝不及防地被推倒了。  
长发披散在床上的样子就像一朵完美绽放开来的花，很符合黑羽快斗的审美，他低促地喘了一下，手指托着少女的膝弯抬高她的长腿。那个经他一手调弄催熟的地方色泽靡丽，红艳饱满的样子一瞥便知经受过多少情事的浇灌，柔婉而缠绵地吞咬着男人的东西，现在从边缘溢出来的汁水还是比较清黏的，有些被摩擦挤压出了细沫，等里面被射入了浓稠的精液，白浊的液体也会有些沾上这个微微红肿的穴口，在他退出来的时候甚至能从一时无法完全合拢的地方流淌出来，看起来更加色情。  
偏偏这个看似毫不设防、躺在他身下的少女，哪怕姿态仿佛被情欲的无形镣铐钉穿束缚，在光影的魔法下，那双陷落在黑暗中的眼眸依旧深暗如子夜，这幽深的蓝令她比起纯真娇弱的无辜猎物，更像是蓄意着蛊惑人心的妖物。  
心里忽然有种形容不上来的兴奋感，黑羽快斗再次欺上身，肆无忌惮地侵犯她的身体。对方身上遍布着他留下的痕迹，就像是一种主权的标记，修长的腿主动地缠上他的腰，湿润柔软的部位承受着性具情色的挞伐，甬道极度淫靡地吸咬着硬热的肉刃。  
该死……  
侦探小姐隐忍地闭上了眼，她最受不了的就是正面的这个姿势，这人的东西进入到身体里微微有些上翘的角度，不但进入以后顶端每次都能碾到最敏感的地方，而且外面女性的阴核也会被挤压到，带来的感受简直叫人无法形容。她被顶得仰起了头，耐不住抬起手挡住了通红的脸，饶是如此还是掩不住蔓延到脖颈的艳色，哪怕咬住下唇，还是不断有呜呜的声音闷闷地从齿间溢出。  
不愧是做怪盗这行的，能在警方围追堵截下徒步翻山越岭，狂奔了六公里还能全身而退的体力，可真不是盖的。  
迷迷糊糊中，如上的想法滚过意识层，竟然还有点服气的感觉。以后变回去该怎么办啊……忧愁的想法倒也不是没有，只是现在就思考未免为时过早，也不太合时宜，很快就被弥漫上来的火热情潮淹没覆顶了。  
她痉挛的手指将早已折腾得乱糟糟的床单揉得更加不成样子，身体随着不断深入的顶撞往后滑，快碰到床头的时候忽然被握住腰拉了回去，弄到脊背酥松还没有休止。  
意兴潮起的时候，抓床单抓得不够尽兴的侦探小姐还在怪盗的后背留下了一两道爱的痕迹，而后又热情洋溢地搂住他的脖子。  
可惜就是口头上还不够坦诚，别过头合了下眼，一边喘息一边别别扭扭地：“你……嗯……快点……嗯嗯……快点射……啊……！混账！”  
反复挑弄着能令侦探感到欢愉的地方，认真为此付出努力的怪盗有点点委屈，他眼睫扑闪扑闪地眨动，蓝眸莹莹，流转着轻灵的波光，像是要笑还是忍住了，但表情依旧无辜得可以。  
当然，最后，还是被抬高了腿抵在深处完全中出了，大量的精液一滴不漏都射进身体的深处，满满当当地在里面恣意流淌，最敏感的一点被强烈冲击到酥麻不已，无法自控地抽搐起来。不管经历过几次，这种微妙的感觉都会让侦探小姐陷入短暂的意识空白，如果还是男性的身体恐怕也会跟着射出来吧，弄得一切更加乱七八糟。  
虽然现在的情状也没有更好多少，淋漓的体液打湿了床单，周身弥漫着浓郁的情交的气味，连空气也莫名显得火热无比。  
在轻喘着气的时候，怪盗挨蹭了过来，在她的唇角落下一个意犹未尽的轻吻。

第二天腰疼不已的工藤新一终于开始严肃地反思自己是不是有些那什么虫上脑。  
一开始的初衷确实是为了勾引怪盗没错吧，但是侦探确信无疑，自己并没有任何想在作为女性的时候被男人上的奇怪癖好，之所以能接受被对方这样做，也只是因为情势下只有这个身体条件。  
工藤新一只是想得到怪盗基德而已，对做爱本身并无特别强烈的兴趣。  
那么这时候问题就来了。  
只做一次就性质而言已经足够自己达成目的，一晚上的放纵也可以解释为当时下情况根本没法再推拒对方，但第二晚又情不自禁地就和他做了……感觉好像哪里不对劲，是太舒服的缘故吗？甚至隐隐开始打算以后再找什么机会把这个人拖上床……咳咳！快停一停啊，自己这满脑子的糟糕想法！  
而且……  
侦探小姐的眼神略略游离，几乎快藏不住心虚，手臂下意识地微微掩在小腹之前。  
万一要是……应该不会要她负责吧……看在没把这小偷的DNA交给警察的份上……

“新一，左手伸过来。”  
怪盗浑不知侦探的心理活动，他维持着半跪的姿势抬起头来，美少年45度的仰角简直犯规到不可思议，饶是侦探自觉对这张脸能够彻底免疫，仍是在他好似能包容一切的柔和眸光里晃神了片刻，定了定心，才平定下纷杂的心绪，将左手伸过去。  
对方单手托着她的手心，有些像是吻手礼一样的手势，而后也果真在手背落下轻轻一吻，笑了笑，随即才抬起她的手指。  
指尖上传来细微冰凉的感觉，甲油轻柔地刷过圆润的指甲，先是一层透明色泽带着星点碎芒的，然后才是稍深一点的蓝叠加上去，半透明的渐变晕染，越是靠近指尖越是蓝得纯粹，像是大海，又像是深空，一种非常深邃而悠远的颜色，再由这人不需要任何工具辅助也十足精妙的巧手看似随意地以素银涂料略略勾勒，很快就星月毕现，美轮美奂。  
在此过程中侦探小姐却没有对怪盗的作品多加注意，她另一手支在椅子的扶手上，托着侧脸，垂下眼睑时漫不经心的目光一直停驻在少年的脸庞，有一缕发胶无法掌控的发丝垂落在他的耳畔，微微地打着卷儿，因为仪态优美，这人连颈项的弧度都好看得像是天鹅，从室外透来的天光将清透柔亮的光彩映在他的身上，仿佛自然化成了什么纯净至极的滤镜，连那一缕微卷的发梢都带出了几分轻灵的生动。  
“好看么？”  
“好看。”  
过了大概两三秒侦探小姐才意识到自己似乎答非所问，欲盖弥彰似的抬起手细瞧了瞧，直男审美只觉亮晶晶的有点闪，以及星辰的标位特别精准，好在站起身后只顾着揉着发麻大腿的怪盗看起来也未注意到她一时的心跳如擂，于是顺利地揭过这一小小的插曲。

这一天就是由新加坡富商陈中瀚举办的空手道大赛的初赛日。  
假的工藤兄妹照例结伴出现，新美甲得到了园子及兰的一致赞扬，被评价成“为了恋爱终于也开始认真打扮起来”的工藤小姐半垂着眼睑，微微心虚地干笑着躲开了女孩子们打趣的视线。她实在应付不来这种话题，可恨的是基德那家伙还一副洋洋得意的自大模样，好似被大肆表扬的是他……好吧，确实都是他的成果。这家伙在这方面的擅长程度已经卓然超群到侦探都望尘莫及，甚至偶尔会产生如果变性的是对方就好了的地步了。  
怪盗美少女，工藤新一觉得这个设定非常可以。  
奈何现实残酷如斯，命运作人啊——  
侦探小姐遗憾地叹息一声。

忽然打了个寒颤的黑羽快斗警觉地提起精神，秉持着怪盗对外在危机的敏锐度，他视线飞快地逡巡一圈，最后似是本人都有些莫名，目光茫然地落到身侧的侦探身上。  
“……怎么了？”  
“嗯？没什么。”侦探小姐淡定得很，观赛台上的人们都在为着比赛而喝彩不止，沸反盈天的热闹氛围里，她唇角微勾露出打趣般的笑意，“我说啊，绀青之拳要是落在了京极真的手里，你岂不是束手无策了？”  
“是啊……”黑羽快斗倒也不做逞强，他无奈、几乎算是痛心疾首地说，“我真希望能不和他对上就不和他对上。”  
闻言少女似被他语调沉痛的卖惨彻底娱乐，哈哈笑着向后仰身，双手在后支住身体，两腿不自觉微微晃动的样子还有几分率真的可爱。黑羽快斗眨了眨眼，在心里想道。  
观赛中途他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天，仗着四周喧嚷气氛火热，有些稍稍不该怪盗侦探之间闲聊的话题也明目张胆地涉及其中，或有挑衅，或有挖苦，或有状不经心设下的小小言辞陷阱，可惜悉数被警惕满分的双方轻巧绕开，间或穿插一两句真正的调情，眼神碰撞，较劲时间不会超过三秒，旋即双方就一笑而过。  
后来大概也是因为毛利大叔被拦在安防门外的事情，才让陷入在彼此世界里的两人忽然从现实惊醒。在里希警官带着他们前往宝石保管之处的路上，侦探小姐松开了揽着怪盗臂弯的手，两指抵在下颌思索着什么。  
“啊对了对了。”毛利大叔忽然从他的烟盒里抽出了一张名片，“昨晚我在酒吧里碰见了一个女的，她好像在找……找谁来着，就记得说了姓工藤的……让我转送一下这个。”  
工藤新一凝视着名片上的公司标志，眼神逐渐锋利起来。  
“谢谢，应该是找我的。”她接过名片，翻到背面时略眯起眼，在错身经过怪盗身前时低声念出了上面留下的文字，“请不要将这件事告诉任何人，明天下午三点，我们在国家体育馆3号门不见不散……”  
这可能是陷阱。  
针对名侦探的陷阱，亦或是，针对怪盗的陷阱。  
他们交织起来的视线一滑而过。  
但如果不涉身其中，真相就将永远隐藏在迷雾之中。

工藤新一早就知道，能让怪盗都感到棘手的敌人不可能是易于之辈，而在此次摆明了要拖他入水的事件中，怪盗面临的风险更是远远高于自己。在危急时刻，他甚至可能有性命之虞。  
但哪怕早有心理准备，待她听见从体育馆传来警鸣声的那一刻，仍是心跳速度一口气超过一百八十迈，快得像是立刻要从嗓子眼里蹦出来似的。来不及多加思考，她就冲向骚乱掀起的方向。  
新加坡午后的阳光洋洋洒洒，蔚然晴空万里无云，蓝得像是一片无垠的海。  
风中掺了杂音，似空气都被震出了层层波痕，源自于疾影由远而近的动静。侦探小姐猛地顿住脚步，因错愕而微微睁大了眼眸，眼见着怪盗驾驭着滑翔翼遥遥飞来，经过身侧时牵动的劲风甚至撩起了她的长发。  
那家伙明明被追击着却仍一副游刃有余的模样，露出了张狂又可恶的笑容，仅一瞬的交错，画面就被深深地烙印在视网膜上，随后便如惊鸿掠影一般，纯白的身影消失在她身后的天际。  
怎么回事啊。  
见到对方之前，一颗心高高地悬起，吊得人神经发痛，而见到这家伙的身影时，猛然松了一口气之后立刻又猛地屏住了呼吸，心跳得更加厉害。  
都说不清到底是在不安着什么，焦虑、烦躁、惶恐、愤怒，太过冲动热烈的情绪几乎要冲溃她的理智。

“——你这个混蛋！”

夜晚中央医院的顶楼天台，怪盗几乎要被那声调严厉的低斥给骂懵了头。  
他冷不丁一个微小的颤栗，刺激得几乎要不顾刚刚包扎处理好的手臂就直接捞起东西直接跑路走人，心虚到都已顾不上这样的行为是否丢脸。  
怎么说呢，好像很久都没有人会用这样掺杂了太多忧虑意味的声音责骂过自己了。  
好在黑羽快斗一时的失措无人知晓，对方出声后似乎也有些心烦意乱，呼吸声又急又重，沉默了几息，才平复到平稳的语气：“堂堂怪盗，你这次可被针对得有够惨的。”  
黑羽快斗微不可察地松了口气，把剩下的绷带丢回医疗箱里。  
“这种程度我还能对付。”他转眼，不辨喜怒的眸光一瞬凛冽至极，只是这人收剑入鞘的速度太快，迅疾得让人只能当是月色清冷的谬觉，空气中只残余些许冰冷而锋利的痕迹。  
侦探对怪盗的言辞不置可否，她就事论事。  
“对方设下圈套的目的是为了将杀人的罪名嫁祸于你。”  
“是啊。”怪盗阖目笑笑，语带讽刺地评论，“明明我和整件事一点也不沾边，他们简直比我还会变魔术呢。”  
他赤裸着上半身，线条流畅的身躯在不甚明亮的月光下仿佛自行会发光，伸展的脊背纤长劲韧，薄而结实的肌肉覆盖了一层，蕴满了力道。  
细碎而凌乱的黑发半掩着颈项，在他抬起头望向天空的时候，那双眸色澄澈的眼眸也会显露出来，俊秀而安静的侧脸，眼梢有一点点上翘的弧度。  
凝视着这样的怪盗，侦探一时忽然忘了原本已到口边的言辞。  
“你失策了。”她下意识地说出心里一直盘亘着的想法。  
“喂喂……”黑羽快斗失笑，“名侦探要捅刀也不必捅两次吧。好啦我知道啦，这次是我太大意，行吗？”好歹给宿敌留点面子嘛。  
熟料对方否定的速度快得超乎寻常。  
“我不是说杀人事件。”  
身后逐渐接近的气息越来越鲜明。好了，不该再靠近了。这样无奈想着的怪盗却蓦然敏锐地从有些异样的氛围中察觉到了什么，就那么心里犹豫起来的一念之差，跪坐在身后的少女一声不吭着伸手环住他的腰，静静地垂下头，前额抵在他的脊背。  
“……新、新一……？”  
黑羽快斗微微僵住了身体，喉头滚动着，很艰难才吐出极微弱的音节。  
侦探小姐“嗯”了一声，沉默须臾，才状若平静地问：“下午你从体育馆逃出的时候，明明有很多机会变装成附近的游人或者警察直接脱身，为什么如此声势浩大地在白天用滑翔翼飞走？”若非如此，也不会轻易被警方锁定离开的动向，被追击到如此狼狈的地步了。  
名侦探说得都没错。黑羽快斗想。  
光天化日之下，滑翔翼起落的动静都太明显了。运气不好的结果就像这次，落下来的时候恰好从视野死角的转角出现了警察，附近是他刻意选择的空旷街区，本打算趁着人烟稀少变回普通人的低调装束，临到关头反而因这点连个能蒙混过关的机会也没有，异国警察正面对上孤身一人又危险等级极高的国际大盗，自然会第一时间毫不犹豫地扣下扳机——  
好在他避开了要害只伤到了手臂，又用扑克枪将他们的枪械击飞，趁着烟雾弹制造的空档立刻离开，还算没因一时的大意把命都留下。  
“这不像你。”对方的声音压抑得沉沉，尾音的声调渐次降低，几乎像极了叹息一样，“回答我吧，基德。”  
该怎么回答呢？黑羽快斗思考着。总不能那么直白地说，因为你还在外门那边吧？既然死者瑞吉尔被藏尸于保管室的柜子里，那本该与她会面的你又将遇到什么状况呢？单纯被爽约了还好，如果凶手还对身为名侦探的你策划了什么阴谋该怎么办呢？变装成其他人脱身之后再跑去找你就太慢了，万一发生了什么事，他绝对会追悔莫及。当时的条件下，再没有什么比直接驾驶滑翔翼去找你更快速的手段，为此稍微冒险一点也算值得吧。  
本来她不提的话，这么电光石火间本能做出决断的缘由应该很快被他抛到脑后的，如今细细一想还有点肉麻。  
正难为情着，还留有一半的注意力在对方的身上，似乎没说话的时间有点太长了，好安静……哈，该不会心疼我受伤心疼得哭了吧？听了一会遗憾发觉上述想法仅是妄想。侦探小姐只是静静地坐在他身后而已，气息平定，心跳极稳，似乎默默思索着什么。  
很多时候黑羽快斗所注视的她都是这个模样，沉迷推理的模样仿佛与全世界隔绝。常人在巨大玻璃幕墙的一侧，而她则置身于另一侧，以清冽明锐的目光审视着一切，没有任何谜题能逃过那双眼眸的可怕洞察。  
其实黑羽快斗也知道，工藤新一想要的回答也并不仅是这个问题。所谓真相如何，想必名侦探心中也早有答案。她知道，正如他也知道她知道。很多时候一个谜题之所以神秘而富有魅力，就在于答案永远无法宣之于口，他们默契到足以轻易地读懂彼此，意动神飞，心领神会，一切尽在不言中。  
“是啊，为什么怪盗会忽然间就不像是怪盗了呢。”他弯弯眼梢，笑得十足少年气，“因为小孩子最热衷于做梦，特别是极可能凝格为现实的白日做梦了。”  
在侦探愣神的间隙，他站起身，一袭白衣如战袍披在身上，双手揣袋，迈开修长笔挺的双腿信步而行，就当工藤新一以为怪盗打算径自离去的时候，对方却回过身。  
深蓝的里衬衣领收束着颈项，从领口、前襟到袖口都规整得一如既往，一切伤痕悉数被完美地掩于优雅的伪装之下，单面镜的坠子随着晚风轻轻晃动，高礼帽的阴影让人看不清那张俊美面容浮现的神情。  
世人不知，唯独侦探知晓着真实。  
无论再如何精妙绝伦的body performance，也无法彻底抹消这个人受了伤的事实，哪怕游刃有余地露出轻笑，他还是会疼的。  
“那请问这位童心未泯的彼得潘先生，有朝一日，到了梦醒时分，你又当如何？”  
“错了哦，错了哦，名侦探不该问彼得潘该如何。”怪盗狡黠地晃动手指，“若有朝一日彼得潘抛弃了永不长大的梦幻岛，那肯定是因为他发现了现实里存在着比梦境更加美妙的地方。你该问那是什么才对。”  
“……”可恶的家伙，这分明才是明知故问。  
可能是她眼神里透出来超想打人的意味太过鲜明，惹得对方都忍俊不禁起来。  
“咳。”怪盗单手成拳，抵在唇边，试图略作掩饰自己飞快明朗起来的心情，可惜从在场唯一观众的表现就可知，这次的伪装失败得不能更彻底。  
唔，反正这也没什么关系吧。此时的他完全是恃宠而骄地想着。  
“想知道吗？认输的话我直接说答案也可以哦。”  
“笨蛋！谁会认输啊？”  
“那就请好好地思考一番吧，美丽的名侦探小姐。”怪盗眼中笑意深深，“可别怪我卖关子哦，谁叫魔术本身就是让人看不透真相的梦幻之术呢？这个谜题未解的宝盒，才正是用来引诱潘多拉的重要宝物。”  
他此时此刻的眼神实在太温柔了，宛如流淌着淡蓝光泽的银色星河，一个交错之间像是融入到了如霜如雪的月色里，泛起淡淡的光芒。  
“让人猜不透里面是否有隐藏着什么，这就是神秘主义的魔术师。”怪盗收拢五指，轻点了点手背，“而天性是猜出当中藏匿的秘密，这才是理性主义的侦探。我说的对么？此次隐藏在重重迷雾中那只杀人黑手里的秘密，我也需要你来帮我推导一回了。”

新加坡预备警官，里希·拉马纳桑，他在探望完被袭受伤的铃木园子以后，在刚回家时接到了一通来自工藤小姐的电话。  
“很抱歉这么晚了我还来打扰您，希望里希警官能原谅我的失礼……不知您现在休息了吗？”  
电话那边措辞礼貌的女声有些模糊，对方似乎还在室外的环境，风声微微有些大。  
“没有没有，我这边也才刚到家呢。”接电话的途中，里希关上了家门，他一边换上室内鞋一边问，“刚才我们不是才在医院分别吗？莫非工藤小姐忽然联系我的原因是事件有头绪了……？”  
“嗯……也算是一点点吧。我能和您确认一下先前雪琳律师案件的细节吗？有关她尸体被发现的场所，是那条街几号店铺的位置来着？还有她死亡时的姿势，两手摆放的位置……”  
对方似也把握不定，犹豫又害羞的声调通过电波传递，里希心道这女人还真可笑，落脚地就在金沙附近却连尸体发现现场都没去过吗？莫非声名都是靠她那侦探表哥刷出来的？  
明面上却不能这么说，他维持着好好先生的样子温声应许，因为对方的问题有些太过细致琐碎，不得不一边回忆着一边走到书房打开电脑查起资料。  
里希警官所居住的独身公寓的阳台之外，一边打着电话的侦探小姐一边藏身在阴影的角落，脚边放着她从天台攀爬下来的绳索工具。  
唔……催眠弹是这个吧。  
她小心地撬开阳台的拉门锁扣，从衣袋里掏出数颗小小的圆球，用打湿的手帕掩住口鼻，然后将其轻轻地抛进屋内。  
数分钟后，电话那头的预备警官没了声息。侦探小姐打开拉门散了散满屋的烟雾，探出身仔细瞧了瞧，才蹑手蹑脚地走了进去。  
落在地上的手机已经黑屏，身体从座椅滑下去的里希警官已经倒地睡得发出鼾声，电脑的显示器发出幽幽的冷光，屏幕中打开的正是记载着近期一连串案件详情的文档。  
“很好，作战很完美。”默默点了点头的侦探用一种相当微妙的声调自语道，“抱歉了里希先生，虽然非法入侵是不对的，但我总不能以17岁少女的身份跟到一名成年警官的家里吧。按你的为人作风，明天一定会因为自己跟淑女通话途中擅自睡着的事跟我道歉，我保证到时候一定立刻原谅你……”  
另一个没说出口的心理活动是，基德的道具是真的有点好用，回去可以拜托博士做个同款。  
这位侦探好像不知不觉被怪盗潜移默化了点什么。

一通忙活到深夜过半，回到酒店时屋内仍空无一人。她对此不算意外，按部就班地洗漱休息，躺在柔软床铺的一刻，酸软劳累了一天的身体似乎也从深处发出了一声舒缓的叹息，阖上眼帘，世界也随之陷入黑暗。  
之前她有如何勉强过自己吗？  
并没有吧。  
短短的两天半，足够一个人养成什么深入骨髓的习惯吗？  
也不可能啊。  
所以到底是什么原因，会让自己闭上眼就会在脑海里浮现出那家伙的模样呢？  
这个问题未免太过明知故问了，被怪盗知道恐怕自己得被笑话死。她烦恼地用力叹了口气，挠了挠被子。怎么就迷上这么个装模作样的小偷了呢？猛地兜头蒙进被窝里，呜呜嗯嗯一阵挣扎，直到憋不过气满脸通红地才钻出来，然后不甘心地一拳头砸进被褥里。  
“可恶！难道我的品味其实跟园子那女人差不多水准吗？”  
如果怪盗此时身在现场，恐怕要满脸迷惑得脸庞旁边都似被摆了个大大的问号。

凌晨五点。睡下再醒来的原因大概得归咎于睡前脑部活动得太活跃的错，侦探小姐翻了个身，睁眼以来的一段时间内，视野都是全然黑暗的，她安静地适应了一阵，微侧过头，占据着一半床铺的怪盗正呼吸沉沉地睡在枕边。  
凭心而论，这个人一点也不像个恶名昭彰的国际大盗。  
褪去了怪盗华丽张扬的装束，只穿着一身深蓝睡衣，打开了领口露出瘦削锁骨的这个人，完全就只是相貌出众一些的年轻人而已。像是在银座的街头卖弄着奇巧魔术的自由艺人，或是行迹遍布全世界古老街巷、格调浪漫品味高雅的流浪艺术家。看似寻常得随处可见，但又处处藏着惊喜的会心妙计，让人怎么挖掘都意犹未尽，只要对方愿意，随时都能成为人群中接受着无数欢声的焦点。  
他天生光芒万丈，夺目如烈阳，哪怕怪盗基德也不过是反射了自身光芒的清辉所凝聚而成的虚幻月影。这样惊才绝艳的家伙，哪怕隐于常人之中，也一定是不甘寂寞又意气风发的那种天之骄子。  
此时的对方深深睡着了，可能是伤势仍在作痛，饱满的额头蒙上了一层细腻汗珠，他的眉头微微蹙起，似有些不安定地阖着眼睑。这副模样可真完全就是个极年轻的少年无疑了，从骨子里散发出真实而明朗的鲜活气息。  
侦探小姐支起身体，懒懒地撑着下颌看他。  
“‘不要以身犯险，我会保护你。’我对很多人说过这样的话，亲人、朋友，那些对工藤新一而言非常重要的人……”她有些出神，眼神渐渐深了，“唯独你，应该是绝无仅有的例外。”  
叹息一声，俯身下去用掌心盖住他的额头，一点点挪移的时候将遮覆了眉尾及眼梢的额发都拢了上去，她低喃的余音游荡在咫尺的距离里，和说话时带出的气息一起，坦荡至极地靠近。  
“只有你，我想跟你一争高下，也想和你并肩而战。”


	9. Chapter 9

怪盗基德这种生物，有时候未免知情识趣得有些过分了。  
“怎么了？脸色很不好哦？”  
“啊……因为京极真决定退赛的事情，园子和他大吵了一架，刚才她拉着我和兰一直哭诉，还问我怎么处理恋爱中吵架的问题……这种少女烦恼话题我也很苦手啊，感觉像是生生被审讯了半小时一样。”  
以前这种女生间的私密讨论，工藤新一都是被排除在外的，无奈现在变成了友人们的闺蜜身份，只好不自在地被迫参与。  
这一天的一早，两个人找了家街边的店吃早茶。侦探小姐一边郁闷诉苦，一边愤愤地端起冰咖啡的杯子猛吸起来，大口浓香下肚，稍稍缓解了纠结不已的心情，她咬着吸管，满脸心有戚戚焉。  
“诶——”黑羽快斗笑得唯恐天下不乱，他露出很感兴趣的表情，前倾身体，“下次遇到这种情况可以换我，让我来扮成你啊，包准给铃木大小姐一个满分的答案！”  
瞧瞧这家伙说的还是人话吗？侦探小姐哽住，瞧了眼正扮成男性自己的某人，狠狠抽了抽嘴角。  
“你就不怕京极真这次也能认出你的真身吗？”她幽幽问。  
“那当然！扮成你的难度比较低嘛，而且各方面的情报和数据都收集得比较齐全，恋爱相关的话题我也很擅长哦……”  
侦探小姐听得眉梢直抖，眼见这人越说越是兴致高昂，终于忍不住扶住额头，干笑一声。  
真想让园子看看她偶像的真正本性，然后赶紧幻想破灭得了。

“其实我们生活中都会遇到很多不尽如意的事情，把每个都揪住不放的话未免也太痛苦了。无论是烦恼、愤怒，还是悲伤，体会过种种难过的心情以后，我们还是要欢笑。”  
你这观点还蛮乐天派的。侦探本想这么调侃一句，视线转向将眸光投向遥远天空的对方，话却一时未说出口。  
彼时天气晴好，阳光的尘埃徐徐抖落，将他整个人都笼罩在光芒中心。华光缓缓地流转于柔软的发梢，金线织就的光束穿过少年纤长的睫羽，浅金色与浅蓝色相互交映，透出干净至极的圣洁感。  
年轻的怪盗双手插兜，深蓝风衣的衣摆随着清风微微飘动，侧影颀长而姿态从容，唇边带着洒脱的笑意。  
他开口的时候似乎也是在回忆，又似乎是没有。像这种能将世事都看得很透彻的人其实是非常敏感的，他人的一颦一笑都能牵动他的感知神经。无法负载如此才能的人就算可被称作天才也往往显得偏激且神经质，而这人却能将一切都通彻领会，收拾得很好，并把所有悲伤翻转过来，不断将快乐的情绪传递给全世界。  
其实怪盗基德实在是一名正统得不能再正统的魔术师了。  
“和你在一起的时候，我倒是一直都觉得挺开心的。”  
“咦？”  
对方愣住的样子真的很可爱，带了点懵懵懂懂的纯真，颊边薄红的颜色一点点泛出来，居然毫无防备到不知所措的地步。  
她好心情地弯起唇角，笑着对他说：“所以以后也要继续带给我更多的乐趣啊，月下的魔术师先生。”  
“好、好的。”  
黑羽快斗，受宠若惊。

既然原定于今日为京极真的空手道决赛助威的行程因当事人的弃赛而取消，反正闲着也是闲着，干脆一起随便地四处逛逛，顺带着交流一下情报。  
新加坡是个极具风情的城市国家。  
从海风舒畅的双螺旋桥到花木蔚然的滨海湾花园，他们根据旅行手册的推荐选择路线，一路上雄伟壮观或是独特精美的建筑接踵而至。得益于各方文化交汇于此，这个面积不大的国度显得多元而繁华。白鹭振翅掠过天宇，碧蓝海水吞没了游人行走的印记，东方的诗与西方的歌在此地优雅地邂逅，整个坐落于整个亚洲大陆最南端的这座滨海之城，从一定意义上也可被浪漫地称作是天涯海角了。  
还挺可惜的。  
黑羽快斗的脑海里间或有冒出这样的念头，如果最初是由真正的他来书写这次的预告函，绝对不会辜负此行的美好时光，用以吸引侦探的美妙暗号一定能列入怪盗游记中的华彩篇章。  
不过，这也算有失有得。  
倘若是由怪盗亲手递出的挑战，黑羽快斗必然也就失去了像这样接近他的心上人的机会。针锋相对的对抗固然能唤醒他血液里激昂凛冽的战意，但如今这般心意相通的合作与相处也自有其美妙之处。  
风有些大，侦探小姐带着一顶大檐的黑色遮阳帽，她抬起手压着帽顶，眉心上方过长的刘海被吹得飘动起来，掠过眉尾与眼梢，倾城的日光模糊了优美的轮廓，足下日影径自延伸，好似一直探到了他的心底。  
这幅画面当真十足美好，饶是黑羽快斗本人也没能料想到，区区数月以前隔着钟楼上一层幕布与名侦探针锋相对的怪盗基德，以及不久之后，只能以路人身份悄悄窥视着工藤小姐的黑羽快斗，竟也会有这么堂堂正正站在对方身边的一天。  
这一路好似有些走马观花，他的全副心神几乎都在侦探小姐的身上，随着游客的人潮行至宝门廊，又一地标式的景点，新加坡摩天观景轮Singapore Flyer已近在眼前。  
“好壮观——”黑羽快斗听见她的惊叹，“听说这个有165米高，比以前我在英国看到的伦敦眼还要高30米呢。”  
是么？他忽然有些开心起来。是由于什么呢？眼前这座摩天轮比伦敦那座要更加高大？还是因为此刻独占了工藤新一的是自己而非他人？好像藉由着摩天轮宣告的胜利，自己也被庇荫到了些许辉光，不自禁感到与有荣焉了起来。幼稚且无厘头的想法令黑羽自己都觉得十分可笑。  
才收拾好思绪，就见少女一个人溜溜达达逛到了地图指示牌前，手指抵着下颌，一脸认真地研究路线。不远处有个似乎是当地人的青年人，状不经意地将原本指向摩天轮的镜头对准了她。按下快门之后那瞬间，侦探小姐漫不经心地撩起眼皮投去一瞥，目光漠然无谓，而正摆弄相机查看照片的本地青年只顾着暗自偷笑，对此完全一无所知。  
黑羽快斗极轻地哼了一声。  
“不好意思，借过借过——”他抬高了声调，错身经过那人的时候稍微用力地撞了一下对方的肩膀，就趁那瞬间的空档，黑羽快斗的指尖划过相机操作界面点开了删除的选项，并推引着对方的手指用力按上了Yes的按键。做完这些，魔术师先生深藏功与名，一脸无辜地走向他的心上人。  
不过几步，身后就传来一阵懊丧的哀呼。  
黑羽快斗挑起眉梢，丝毫也不同情，甚至还有些不太解气。

“新一，过来。”他伸出手。  
“？”  
少女看起来有几分不明所以，然而眨了眨眼，还是把手放在他的掌心。  
虽然这样其实有点卑鄙。黑羽快斗暗忖。在名侦探身遭巨变的微妙时期，对方受身份限制的时候，他趁机切断了对方和那位青梅竹马的兰小姐之间原本似有似无的暧昧情愫。曾经自己是很不屑这种趁虚而入的行为的，他黑羽快斗何必如此？如今却为了夺取工藤新一的目光和心神而几乎使出了浑身解数。  
怪盗基德的假面完美无缺，但poker face之后的黑羽快斗只是个17岁少年，他也是芸芸众生当中的微小一芥，身为凡人就会拥有无可消解的情和欲。  
他不想输，也做不到失败以后依旧有风度地优雅退场。  
所以只能全情投入，浑然忘我。  
微微地收拢手指，将侦探小姐的手握在手心，这样做，仿佛心脏深处一直叫嚣着的渴望也终于平息了些许，黑羽快斗感到喟然般的满足。  
如果将工藤新一比作宝石，那一定是怪盗梦寐以求的潘多拉。那颗深蓝宝石当中，在月下流淌着的鲜红色泽，必然是源自黑羽快斗心头最灼热的一滴血。  
唯有这颗美丽绝伦的宝石，怪盗只想将其独占，藏匿在他秘密的私人宝石箱里，绝对，永远都不会归还给世界。  
“走吧，我们去坐摩天轮，高处的景色绝对很棒。”黑羽快斗说着，话声倏尔莫名地微顿了一瞬，他在侦探被他小心机的表演吸引得精神专注以后才笑起来，指腹微用了些力道，慢慢摩挲着她的手腕，语调婉转地说，“你可以先期待起来哦，新一。等我们的摩天轮升到最高处的时候，我会吻你。”

得益于观光客舱里的冷气开得足够强盛，才挽救了侦探小姐不至于在那几乎能将她烧融的氛围里真正地失去了意识。  
饶是如此，她也好似死过了一遭似的，登上摩天轮以来经历了半个小时高空之旅，等到同怪盗一起从观光舱出来的时候，感知上仍是如履云端的恍惚状态，迈出的脚步微微虚浮。  
她的牙齿无意识地咬着下唇，唇色红润淹然，脸颊晕满潮红的色泽，眼底水色迷离潋滟，绯红春色怎么也掩不住，好似被浇灌得透了，水色淋漓的娇嫩鲜花，从皮到骨都揉尽了艳色，倒让一旁自知弄有些过火的黑羽快斗看得心跳不已又连连叹气，罪恶感飙升，赶紧帮她戴好遮阳帽，半张脸庞都藏在深深的阴影里，然后立刻把人带离犯罪现场。  
“……我都没怎么看到摩天轮下面的风景。”对方低低嘀咕着，语气似有指责。  
“我的错我的错。”怪盗认错认得很干脆，“下次用滑翔翼带你兜风。”  
“……”  
正逢下一波等候已久的游客们从入口轰然涌来，他们从观光舱离开的时候偏晚，恰好就迎上了这波熙熙攘攘的猛烈侵袭。工藤小姐轻吸了一口气，她的手腕被怪盗牵着，视野局限，没看清怎么回事，总之她忽然就被拉到了他的怀里，抿起的唇似乎是一瞬间擦过了他手臂的肌肤，而另一只应该藏着伤势的手轻揽着她的后腰，这让她瞬间一动也不敢动，僵硬起来的脊背似乎窜过了一阵灼热的酥意，呼吸都收紧了。  
相拥的他们与巨大的洪流逆向而过。

时过中午，一起解决了午餐的两人坐在财富之泉附近的台阶上休息。  
“话说，我们是不是有点悠闲过头了？”  
“是吗？反正急也没用……京极真那家伙都齐赛了，既然你也不打算在比赛中途再出手的话，现在体育馆那边会是什么发展，不用去都可以推测得到。”  
侦探小姐懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，打开手机刷了刷新闻，上午的半决赛结果已经出来了，等到下午两名选手再举行过决赛，这场风波不断的空手道大赛也就要落下帷幕了。  
许是精神松怠，连声音也是极为散漫的腔调，此时正好到了喷泉开放的时间，她半眯起眼凝视着半空中飞跃的水流。流畅的水响倒也算是一种很干净的白噪音，很适合整理思路，不过大概得归因于昨晚她就差不多已经解开了困扰怪盗的大半谜题，侦探心情愉快，一时半会都提不起什么紧迫感了。  
“我说，他一看就是被里昂算计了吧？这样比赛冠军就非贾马尔丁莫属，换句话说，绀青之拳也就落入到里昂的手里了。”  
“是啊……但能怎么办呢？”黑羽快斗笑笑，单手托着下颌，“是他自己决定弃赛的，相应的，也该他自己承担铃木大小姐为送他出赛的付出全部被付之流水的苦果。就算金钱对大小姐来说只是小事，但心意肯定不是。”  
闻言侦探小姐微不可察地斜睨了他一眼，带了点本人犹不自知的在意和不爽。什么啊，你这家伙不也是男性吗？怎么就那么懂啊？  
怪盗清隽的侧脸毫无死角地带入到她的眼中，掩于长睫之下的淡蓝眼珠透出一种琉璃般的清亮质感，前额的碎发随着清风飘动着，在脸庞上勾勒出深深浅浅的阴影。他眸光流转时，似有一种清冽无比的光华淌过，无端让人联想起碧蓝海面下沉浮迤逦的曲折波光，以及泛出凉意的清冷水泽。  
总是以浪漫姿态优雅表演着华丽魔术，不沾丝毫凡世烟火，冷静到似乎无情，实则却是至情至性的这个人，她知道他动情到了极致是什么模样。  
“我发现新一在偷看我了。”  
“？”  
怪盗轻轻地眨眼，忽然似像想到了什么，表情莫名有些凝重起来。  
“话说啊，有一个问题我很久之前就特别想问了，名侦探你该不会是……”  
“？？”  
“……有什么自恋情结吧？”  
“？？？”  
平白紧张了三秒的侦探小姐猛地噎住，随后，她气急败坏地涨红了脸。  
“笨蛋，怎么可能啊！”  
“哈哈哈，不要害羞嘛。”  
“并没有害羞！”  
“直接承认也没关系的哦。”少年得意洋洋地晃动手指，“无所不能的怪盗绅士包准能满足你的一切需求和期待。”  
“完全不需要这种服务！谢谢！”  
这种对话简直蠢死了。工藤新一简直都不知道有多想更明显地表露出嫌弃的意思。什么人啊这是，仗着易容技艺精湛所以又开始肆无忌惮？一想想这人要是某天忽然变装成别人的样子对自己……她后颈汗毛直竖，浑身恶寒都不足以形容侦探小姐的感受。  
“诶——真不需要吗？”怪盗似乎有些遗憾。  
“真的……”她被自己的想象吓得有气无力，扶住额头，“做你自己就好了，拜托了。”  
黑羽快斗微怔了一下，倏然轻轻地眨眨眼，又眨眨眼。  
没人注意到他的耳根悄悄地红了。

他们跟前的喷泉以四根的青铜巨柱与圆环作为主体，色调是稍深的朱红，据说这样的设计蕴含着宗教的坛场思想，以水聚财一类的寓意。黑羽觉得有意思的是四周围绕着这个喷泉分布的五栋高楼，从一到五的英文逐一标注于建筑之上，位置也是按照掌心和五根手指的方向来布置，他摊开手掌比了比，将伸展开的五指逐渐合拢，有些像是这个中央喷泉的形状，再将手指收握成拳，动作像是凭空抓住了什么东西，比如宝石之类的。  
啊——  
灵光闪现，他的眼底骤然闪过熠熠明亮的光彩，然而考虑到现状，怪盗又不禁讪讪。  
大抵创作欲浓厚的人总会有这样的苦恼，灵感来得太快，连现实的舞台都不够他表演发挥，然后那种好似有什么东西一直鲠在喉间的感觉，憋得黑羽快斗都有些郁闷起来了。  
“啊啊新一……我好想给你变魔术……”他蔫蔫的。  
“哈——？”侦探小姐高高挑起眉梢，视线触及怪盗可怜的神情以后微妙地沉默了三秒，“变吧。你打算玩什么把戏？”  
“好嘞！首先来个预热的前菜，现在有请名侦探来猜猜我的两只手——”  
“左手有瓶椰子水。”  
“……喂，破解得太快了吧？”  
“笨蛋，我刚刚才看到你一个人去买的……”  
“咦？原来你一直注意我的动向吗？”  
“……职业本能。有意见吗？”  
“哈哈哈，没有没有，我的荣幸。”

闲暇之余他们开始讨论案件，唯一在场倾听着名侦探推理的是智计卓绝的怪盗，他从容不迫地摆出一副如每次交手后对侦探的分析洗耳恭听的乖巧模样。  
“事件的起点应该是我们下榻的金沙酒店……”  
似乎是考虑到听众的素质非同寻常，工藤新一对事件的阐述摒弃了一切周全琐碎的介绍，切入的言辞极近精炼、关键为要，穿插她对主要疑点的考虑和推测，这般简洁却无碍黑羽快斗轻松地跟上思路，就势提出自己的观点和思路，流畅得好似两人都是身临其境，一同逆向溯回了时间的洪流，位于视野最佳的观景角度，从现场旁观了杀人事件由始到终的完整过程。  
“只是我虽然大致对里昂的手法有所推测，但一直不明白他的动机……”  
“就知道你会这么想，所以我昨晚就去调查了。”  
侦探小姐有些诧异地抬眸，就见怪盗狡黠笑笑，原本空无一物的手掌再一翻转就变出解开了锁屏的手机，大屏幕上的是一名似乎与里昂进行可疑交易的当地男子。  
她本以为他昨天应该更详尽地去考察绀青之拳的防卫措施与安保布防，没想对方竟然是去跟踪调查了里昂这位最大的嫌疑人。虽然这样做也没什么不对，不过，应该算是属于侦探的职责吧，怪盗应该有其他优先度更高的选择才是。  
“论潜伏与探查，果然我还是专家吧？”黑羽快斗得意地说，“昨晚夜黑风高的，向来体面的里昂竟然会只在一名保镖的陪同下悄悄现身在货运的码头，很可疑呀。我觉得这两人一定是在商谈什么不可告人的事情。这张照片有将对方的面部细节拍摄得非常清晰，不知道足够你调查出对方身份了么？”  
“你这家伙还真会给人出难题。”侦探小姐阖目笑笑，似有点小小的抱怨，但对于怪盗提出的各式挑战，她从来不会给出否定的答案。

休息过后侦探小姐打算见一下毛利父女，电话联络后得知对方大致的方位在小印度附近，考虑到时间尚足，她和怪盗路上顺便逛了逛新加坡的唐人街，牛车水。  
这里和日本、美国的唐人街是十分相似的氛围，大抵全世界的唐人街都有着某些共同的文化特色与气氛，沸反盈天的热闹人群与香飘十里的美食，匾额形制的汉字街牌与黄穗的红灯笼映入眼帘，比较特别的是道路两旁带着浓郁南洋风情的骑楼建筑，这种沿街的楼房遵循着上楼下廊的设计，下层是连柱的商店长廊，上层则是带有拱形窗的住楼，中西合璧，体现出一种多元共存的文化风貌。  
但更给人带来深刻印象的，应该此地大量游客所通用的语言。  
汉语，这是自然而然的大多数，还另有一种与日语发音有些近似的语言也占有一席之地，是中国南方地区称作为闽南语的方言。中国南部似乎也是新加坡此地许多政要富商的祖籍所在，当中也包括了绀青之拳的现任所有者陈中瀚……不过，宝石应该很快就要易主了。  
侦探小姐间隙瞄了一眼怪盗，这人看起来就是完全对此丧失了兴趣后漠不关心的样子，一手端着个糍粑盒子，一手拿着个冰糖葫芦串，一口一个，而后露出了十分餍足的表情，两颊带着淡淡的绯色，清澈的瞳仁也透出亮闪闪的光泽，完全就是对美食乐在其中了。  
“你还真是喜欢吃甜的……”她无意义地感叹了一下，要是兰她们在这里，怪盗基德扮成工藤新一的秘密恐怕就要曝光了，因为这家伙完全就没有掩藏好自己的个人嗜好啊。无论是偶尔有些幼稚小情绪的任性表现，还是对甜品的嗜好，精致的品味……侦探小姐偶尔还会有自己其实是交往了个可爱女友的错觉，实在是怪盗有太多面的特质了，果然他是典型的表演型人格吧？  
唔……还有不喜欢鱼，甚至讨厌中透着恐惧，应该也是真实的表现。就是让人有点难以理解……这种情绪难道源自什么童年阴影？他会有这种东西吗？还只是本能的厌恶？明明通常都身在海产丰饶的日本？  
真有趣啊——  
她研究怪盗认真得如同对待一个复杂的研究课题，并且对此乐此不疲。  
“因为甜味会让人感到幸福嘛。真让人开心，你现在满心想的都是我吧？”对方带着笑意的声音从头顶传来，侦探小姐愣了一下，侧过脸看他，正被怪盗拈着一颗裹满冰糖的山楂果，趁机塞进嘴里，因为出其不意，他的手指稍稍伸进了她的口，这样的动作让一下子联想到某些回忆的她脸颊晕红。  
红色的山楂果带着爽口的酸甜，之前刚被冰过，薄薄一层的冰糖外壳很轻易就能咬碎，丝丝沁人心脾的糖汁在口腔里融化了，正好是很不会让人腻的味道。  
“我比较偏向于用分析这样的说法。”侦探这样说，“从立场来说，我们还是宿敌。”  
“一样的啊，对我来说。”  
黑羽快斗像猫一样探出舌尖舔了舔指尖沾上的糖，而后才慢条斯理地擦拭手指。  
“演出家从来不惧被赏鉴，或者说，失去了关注才是一种更可怕的事情吧。”他明朗地笑起来，“你同意我的观点吗？嗯？一起过宿的敌人？”  
“少啰嗦。”  
虽然含糊咬着山楂的语气不耐，但好像没什么要反驳的意思。

从牛车水搭乘紫线抵达了小印度，兰那边发来信息说她打算去看看空手道比赛的总决赛，所以把父亲小五郎的位置留给了他们。到商业区一带依旧也是骑楼街，和牛车水不同的地方在于，这里色彩斑斓的涂鸦墙出奇的多，房屋上方还有许多小巧纷呈的佛像，宗教氛围相当浓厚。  
侦探打算和毛利汇合自然不是一时兴起，考虑到那位大叔是第二名死者生前最后一次出现在公众场合下见面的对象，以及昨日一些令她有些介意微末细节，十有八九，还有一些关键线索隐藏在他的身上。出于这样的考虑，两人从特色的民族菜馆逐一找起，最终在一家街头酒吧碰见了对方。  
“毛利叔叔，抱歉失礼了！”  
“咦？……啊哈哈哈……你们、你们在做什么啊……哈哈哈好痒……”  
“嗯……？你身上带着的……是中富海运的徽章？”  
继雪琳·坦遇害之谜被顺利破解之后，瑞吉尔遇害之谜似乎也渐渐被拨开了云雾。  
“说起中富海运，就不免让人联想起之前我们接京极真的时候遇到的那位轻浮的社长了。”  
“是啊。”侦探思考，“但他在其中扮演着什么角色呢？作为被留下线索的关键人物，他没有独自杀害瑞吉尔并陷害于你的能力。若从共犯者的角度来考虑，至少也该有什么地方，他起到了某些必不可少的作用。比如说，里昂需要他的身份和势力做些什么……做什么呢？”  
走到甘榜格南一带，墙面涂鸦色彩更加浓烈的街区就是哈芝巷了，艺术人文气氛越加浓厚，他们在黄昏的赤红光芒笼罩了长街的时候接到了来自灰原的通讯。很不幸，无论是调查得出的海盗情报还是中富海运的船只讯息都预示了相当不妙的危机似乎已经迫在眉睫，无暇再继续悠闲地游逛，两人立刻打车回到滨海湾，并约见了对此事最为关心的里希警官。  
等待之余，他们有一次短暂的交谈。  
“兰发讯息过来了，她说贾马尔丁已经取得了优胜。”  
工藤新一的本意是想说宝石已经落入了里昂的手中，这本是他们俩一开始就预料之中的发展，阐述的语调并无任何惊讶的情绪。  
但是怪盗接下来的话却令她稍感意外。  
“好像无论何种身份，那位兰小姐最先选择的分享对象总是你。”  
“嗯？你吃醋吗？”  
“对啊。”  
对方爽快又干脆的承认反而令侦探感到了些微的不知所措，那张精致白皙的脸庞浮现出庄重表情的时候，实在让人不得不同等规格地郑重以待。  
夺目的夕色由深入浅地涂抹了一地，映照着港湾海波粼粼的金光，仿佛有人将大笔红霞当空涂抹，颜彩浓厚，金红炽烈，以一种燃尽所有的疯狂架势席卷了天与地。  
“我今天很开心。作为基德，一直想给我最喜欢的你带去一个美丽的梦。但是现在看来，反而是你给了我一个梦寐以求的美梦才对。”  
和怪盗一贯格调高雅若有隐喻的暧昧言辞相比，此时对方的言语未免直白得过分了，坦诚到令人讶异，似乎有很深的情绪浸透在每一个字音里。倾闸而出的感情，分量浓重得让人无端心绪纷杂起来。  
“真让人伤脑筋啊，新一，你可是我遇见过的最难讨好的娇客。该怎么偷走你的心，如何占据你心里排在第一顺位的位置，真够让我殚精竭虑、苦恼不已的。”他无奈至极地笑着，“嗯，你果然是我当之无愧的Kid Killer。不愿长大的彼得潘遇到如此难题，应该也会前所未有地渴望变成无所不能又魅力十足的成熟大人吧。”

那天晚上后来发生的纷乱和争斗，说实话，从某种意义上而言已经不是很重要了。最终，能够鲜明地烙印在名侦探的意识层里的，应该也只剩怪盗那就可能算得上是正面剖白，偏偏又狡猾地避开了一切可能导致他们微妙至极的关系真正走向不可挽回的致命要素，应该亦可被当作是装腔作势的话语。  
为何从不发问呢？她这边的考量。只摆出倾听的姿态未免也太迁就自己了吧。  
哪怕是一个问号也足够。答案早已准备好了。  
感觉无论未来能否尽如人意，恐怕两人灵魂的一部分都将会永远地困锁于此了。在这个被深深映照在记忆里的天涯海角，异国海城，夜色迷离又灯火醺然的新加坡，他们在太多地方留下过身影，是不经意转过身惊鸿一瞥就能轻易回忆出细节的程度。仿佛穷尽一生，都再找不到另一个能让自己意乱情迷至理智全失的人。  
那一夜月华倾洒的凛冽深空，繁星碎薄的光点纷繁闪烁，地上是空中花园倾倒后的一片狼藉，一场洗礼般的非自然落雨浇熄了所有罪恶野望燃起的烈火。  
怪盗不屑地丢弃了让众生为之痴狂的昂贵宝石，怀里珍重地抱着他的名侦探，他最迷恋的潘多拉小姐，恣意而自在地翱翔于天空之上。果然是个猖狂无比的惊世大盗，离去的身影当真有如神仙一般，携姝揽月，悠哉至极地逍遥远去，很快就消失于凡人局限而渺小的视界之中。


	10. After Story Mr Mystery-谜题先生-

数年以后。工藤新一风华正茂。  
没有案件和委托的闲暇日子，他常倚卧在家里的窗台前看些杂书，旅行家的游记、名人的自传，或者诙谐小说一类的读物，聊作打发时光的轻松选择。假期令人身心懒散，往往每逢此时，他都处于一种十分舒适的环境里。无论是背后柔软的抱枕，身下棉麻质地的软垫，还是屋外自然投射进来的光度，一切都分外适宜，偶尔还有几只相当温顺灵巧的鸽子陪伴，不知是不是将他当成了某人，落到他身侧就安分地收起羽翼，安安静静地窝成蓬松白软的一团，就算新一用手指戳它腹部也不会飞跑。  
窗外冬阳温暖和煦，枯蜷的黄叶在微风中跌下枝梢，打着卷儿落在庭院中，从二楼的高度往下看去，疏密斑驳的一片金黄也有如色泽明丽的天然金箔，在阳光下跃然生光。  
抚玩鸽子之际不免想起了小动物真正的主人，他风神俊秀又顾盼神飞的模样，明媚如朝阳，娇艳如玫瑰，甜蜜如糖晶，狂妄如孩童，就像金丝雀的羽，或者光泽璀璨的钻石，每一个角度都闪闪发亮，就是让人怦然心动的发光体。  
到底是从什么时候开始，才发觉自己已经无法移开注视着对方的目光了呢？  
年轻的名侦探将头侧靠在透明的窗玻璃上，乌黑的额发微微滑开垂落，视线因陷入回忆而涣散着没有焦距。但因光线穿过玻璃的折射下，人影映在窗上，连根根细密的眼睫与眼梢上挑的弧度都无比清晰，白皙的肌肤将骨相衬得愈加俊秀深明，轮廓清冷，眉目干净，从侧颈、锁骨，到隐入衣领的线条，更是显得格外修长而雅致。  
正沉思间，某人就跟通晓了读心术一般，好巧不巧，就在这时出现在他的视野中。对方可能身体里内置了什么类似工藤新一雷达的感应器，精准感知到他漫无边际的目光后仰起了脸，挑唇一笑，手指圈住铁栅门侧跃到边上门柱，再身手敏捷地跳到庭树枝头，动作稳得只抖落了几片枯黄的枝叶。  
“嗨~”那家伙伸开五指，笑嘻嘻地晃了晃手，“想什么呢这么入神？亲爱的，要不要和我一起约个会啊？”  
“我说你啊……”  
在工藤新一推开窗户的时候，他身侧的鸽子直接飞了出去，落在对方头上。  
“嗯？”  
“回家就给我好好走正门。”  
对方很无辜地瞧着他眨了眨眼。这手段已经屡用不鲜，向来是此人惹事后用以讨巧卖乖的利器，本质还是可恶的死不悔改，偏偏表情太过惹人怜爱，让人总不忍心对他真正生气，于是就变成了无往不利的小小心机。  
“不——要——嘛——这才是接近你的最短路线！”他任性地拖长了声调，熠熠闪动的湛蓝眼眸犹如漂亮的宝石一般，光泽朗丽而纯粹。  
任谁被他用这样热切而期盼的目光胶着黏上，恐怕都无法生出任何拒绝的心理。  
但工藤新一“呵”的笑了一声，单手支着下颌，偏要带着几分玩笑地刁难他：“目前的阶段姑且算最优解吧，但现在你我的水平距离逾十米，你要如何？试着跳上我这边的窗台？我提醒一句，目前跳远的世界纪录不超过九米。”所以还是乖乖走门上楼梯吧。  
闻言对方专注地看了过来，与他视线交汇的眼眸深处流淌着粼粼动人的波光。  
“那，我要飞过来了哦。”  
“啊？你难道还随身带着……喂！在家里不许使用滑翔翼！混蛋！”  
白鸽惊枝，飞到天际之时飘下来一根洁白柔软的白色羽毛，轻轻地落到一地金黄闪烁的落叶上。

一阵兵荒马乱过后，工藤新一无奈地叹着气，任由扑倒自己的那家伙将脑袋埋在自己怀里，撒娇一样地挨挨蹭蹭。  
“我就应该立刻关窗让你撞到玻璃上。”  
“嘿嘿，你肯定不会的啦。”  
对方的声线里带着心满意足的慵懒，笑着抬起头，与他四目相对。工藤新一心道不妙，自己此刻的眼神恐怕当真透出了什么不可救药的讯息，才会导致这家伙唇边的笑容越来越嚣张，在触手可及的距离中靠得更近，逐渐连轻柔的吐息也近在咫尺，眼角眉梢自然流露出扣人心弦的可爱得意。  
“从很久以前开始，我就知道了。”  
他歪着头，天真无辜的眼神背后藏着小恶魔般的狡猾，微微压低了蛊惑的音调，戏谑着挑逗人心的样子活脱仍是一副纵横天下的大盗姿态，嚣张，狂妄，意气风发又锋芒毕露。  
难怪总有人甜蜜地责斥此人是世上最技艺高超的偷心贼。隐退多年之后，他不经意间眸光流转引动的璀璨浮光，仍能轻易掀开那些独属于他们之间的，曾经相互追逐又暧昧丛生的少年往事，刹那间让那段记忆重新焕发出闪闪发亮的动人光彩，浮光掠影尽皆历历在目。  
“你想抓住我还来不及，自然不舍得推开我。不是吗？”  
工藤新一挑起眉梢，微张开口准备反唇相讥，不想却被机会主义的对方抓住空隙，阖上眼睑，轻轻地贴上他的唇，柔软地摩擦起来。  
“我再也不会逃了。”低柔的语调温柔至极，“因为，我想要的宝石已经到手了。”

这句话好似在脑海里带起了一阵大风，将两人的回忆卷回到他们总是纠缠不已的少年时代。  
那时候的工藤新一还是年少轻狂的秉性，尽管不得已换成新的身份，到底还是改不了骨血深处的少年心性，既抵挡不过与宿敌之间棋逢对手的快意感受，也无法抗拒他们犹如从灵魂本源相互吸引的本能。  
对方富有隐喻的挑逗言辞、蓄意而居心昭著的勾引，他并非一无所觉。  
工藤新一也并不讨厌这种若有似无的暧昧。  
哪怕不知对方的来历，哪怕他们所处的立场相对，哪怕有可能对方迷恋上的仅是那个女性的自己。  
他们不远也不近的微妙距离之间充斥着重重迷雾，层出不穷的谎言与暗语将真实掩藏在障遏深处，无论时机、身份、还是关系，都极不合适，但哪怕如此。

一切风波落定以后，在那人真实所处的生活圈里，暂未恢复成原来身份的工藤新一遇见了一位自称是魔女的女人。  
“其实我已经密切关注你很久了。”魔女说，“所以有个疑问，希望工藤君能为身为情敌的我解答一下。”  
“关注我？等下，你刚刚叫我——”  
对，没错。就是你，工藤新一君。  
魔女唇角扬起笃定的微笑，目光平静坦然，工藤新一从她的表情读不出破绽，不由稍稍审视起来。

放心吧，我不是通过任何工藤君能想到的方式来得知你的真实身份的。她说。是路西法大人赐予我的启示。  
我也没有兴趣干涉你那一侧世界的纠葛，这不符合我红子大人的美学。  
以红魔法为证，当下你我之间的交谈不会有他人知晓。

在那瞬间魔女与侦探的目光发生了碰撞，在那个确实不为他人所知的深秋傍晚，融融的夕光犹如溶解在对方绯红的瞳孔深处。她眼里诡谲神秘的色彩实在太重，眸光中仿佛带了令一切秘密都无所遁形的魔法，不像是寻常出身的高中女生，方才也不像是做出了缺乏底气的中二发言。  
从直觉来说，就像从小在与常世截然不同的环境里成长培养出来的气质，此刻不加掩饰地展露出来，错位感强烈到与自己认知的世界都格格不入。  
侦探不由心头一凛。

既然凭借所谓的魔法，你似乎就能无所不知，那为何还有向我提问的必要？  
因为魔法使也无法真正意义上的掌控人心。工藤君，你实现了身为魔女的我也无法完成的野望，但我至今仍有得不到答案就无法释然的困惑。  
你真正中意的，究竟是那个能为你带来无上刺激的华丽对手，还是隐藏于他那张神秘假面之后……其实并不完美、也并非无坚不摧，只是单纯作为他自己的那个人呢？

涉关某些隐秘的话题，彼时的侦探小姐本不想与他人多谈。只是对方那莫名仿佛通晓一切的态度，以及魔女自述的立场，都让她微妙有些在意。  
“你问这个，是不忿我对那家伙的用意不纯？”  
“不，这应该也算是善意的提醒。”魔女勾唇轻笑，“毕竟他可是世界上唯一不可能成为我的爱情俘虏的男人，无法被掌控，换句话说就是自我意志极为强盛，所以奉劝你还是小心点为好，如果只是因为好奇就像潘多拉一样打开了盒子，会得到不太妙的结果哦。”  
“……唯一不可能成为你的爱情俘虏，的，男人？”  
“哦呵呵，工藤君看来还是没有身为美女的自觉呢。”  
“啧……要你管。”  
尽管有些不爽于对方的打趣，工藤新一却在之后停顿片刻，垂眼平静地说：“虽然很感谢你的提醒，不过你好像忽略了很重要的一点。在盒子打开之前就猜中里面到底有什么东西，这才是侦探。所以最好不要把我当成心甘情愿被魔术欺骗的友善观众，我只会是他最棘手的那类型。”

如果从一开始没有变成这副样貌。  
不止一次构想过这样的假设，工藤新一确信自己的理念不会发生任何变化，对于那家伙的看法也是。但侦探心里非常确信，如果不是异性身份恰巧消弭了他们作为对手的紧绷氛围，那诸如对方将侦探视作恋人、他将本质相似的他们比拟为彼此对望的海与空……这般透出独特意味的暧昧态度估计也将不复存在，他们大概率只会是纯粹互不相让的宿敌。  
“你……比起问我的看法，还不如去了解一下那个梦想家的脑回路更有价值。”  
这么说着的侦探小姐面上不带任何情绪，单纯一副平铺直叙的客观语调，假装无意地看向别处。  
要说好奇心害死猫，以及梦想破灭的可能性，怎么看都是那个人面临的风险更……  
“哈——？”似乎是极度错愕，魔女一直以来高傲又得体的声调突兀怪异地上扬，“我为什么要做这么无意义的事？不是那次两万声钟声敲响之时，他就已经被你虏获了吗？！”  
“……你说江古田钟楼的事件？他不是成功逃脱了吗？？”  
“但是心留下来了啊！！”  
“……”这个女人在说什么。  
“如果将你们的爱情比作一场战争的话，那一晚对你疯狂心动的他根本就已经一败涂地，被你消灭得什么都不剩了！喂，不要用这种奇怪的眼神看着本魔女好吗？我感觉有一点被冒犯到。说真的，这也是邪神路西法大人赐予我的启示。”  
“……”这个女人究竟在说什么。

好在虽然魔女气急败坏下的言辞莫名其妙了一点，但工藤新一从她的话语中探寻到了些许意料之外的东西，不由眨了眨眼，又看着她眨了眨眼。  
“看、看什么啊……我说，一样的坑，本魔女是绝对不会栽倒第二次了。”  
“？”  
“我是说，你们真是天生一对。”  
“哦。这个我倒是不否认。”

哪怕他们本来并不适合，无论从彼此的立场、相遇的时机、还是宿敌的关系来说，心动已是错误，愈陷愈深更是一错再错。漂亮的话语太像逢场作戏的谎言，真实的性别也可能遭受背叛和他人非议，但越想挣扎越是苦闷，这算什么？逆反心理？还是求而不得？荒诞到惹人发笑。工藤新一会沦到被这些有的没的给束缚了手脚么？  
这个问题不出一秒就被本人不假思索地予以否定。  
当然。不可能。

因此当年的后来。其实也不算他们确定关系以后太过久远的未来。

那是个仲夏的夜晚。  
“叮”的一声传至耳畔，抵达了顶层的电梯在一次微小的晃动后顺利停下，从中走出的侦探小姐左右环顾，没有打开照明的楼层阒寂无声，似乎别无他人的黑暗环境显得尤为空旷。  
她放轻呼吸，冷静的视线缓慢逡巡，这时不远处忽而传来一个极微小的轻响，声音来自可以通往天台的安全通道，意识到这点的她立即拔腿追去。  
“基德！”  
铁门在力的作用下猛地砸在墙面，“砰”的一声巨响，在那一瞬过度明亮的月光刺入适应黑暗的瞳孔，她不适地抬手遮挡，眼眸眯起，从指缝的间隙窥见了一角纯白的披风。  
总算找到你了。  
这个念头正准备转换成出口的话语，但许是先前的追逐消耗了不少体力，一时来不及发出声音。她轻喘着调节紊乱的呼吸，下意识单手揽在腹前，汗水顺着侧颊滑至下颌，凝视着怪盗的时候心跳如鼓。  
对方颀长的身影正对着清冷的月光，他一手还插在衣袋里，另一手拿着这一次盗取的目标，高高地举起，他抬起头仰望着手中的瑰丽宝石，久久都未有出声。  
出于视角的差异，她不知他究竟看见了什么，哪怕半张脸孔仍旧掩藏于高礼帽深深的阴影之下，却不同寻常地流露出极其强烈而激荡的凛冽气息。  
但是，不知为何，侦探心中忽然涌出极强烈的不安与忧虑。  
“喂，你……”  
就在她上前了一步的时候，怪盗微侧过头，隐藏于阴影中的眼眸看了过来，那轻柔的视线仿佛带有什么莫名深邃的力量，一下子令侦探停住了脚步。她的表情变得十分复杂，眼神莫测地注视着对方后退了一步，重新拉开他们之间的距离，然后，向后仰倒的纯白身影从百米高楼之上坠落，化作迅疾远去的滑翔翼。  
这应该是闻名遐迩的名侦探小姐生平第一次失手于胆大无畏的怪盗。

而就在其他涉事相关者都十分安定地等候玩性十足的怪盗送回宝石的时候，黑羽快斗的处境却远没有他人料想的那么轻松惬意。  
从不老之石现世伊始，黑暗的爪牙立即迅捷地闻声而动，将危险的风波一同席卷至他的身边。为避免将无辜的亲友陷入安危难保的境地，他以双重身份交替暗中周旋布置，以宝石为饵，逐步将组织的敌人引入形势困顿的迷局，终于逼得对方不惜冒险也决定要火中取栗，实现他们的长生野心。  
如今或许将会是黑羽快斗得以引蛇出洞，完成报仇夙愿的最大机会！  
以一人之力对抗根深叶茂又渊源悠久的罪恶组织，他从来不曾有任何时候感到畏惧。只是到底也有力有不逮的时候，还多亏小泉红子及白马探在他提示下完成的协助，黑羽快斗在烈火漫天的建筑彻底倾覆之前成功逃离，随后狼狈而敏捷地穿梭于漆黑的暗巷当中。  
因为周身如鬼魅般游走不断的猩红射线，只要有一丝松懈就存在可能被敌方残部一枪射杀的危险，所以哪怕怪盗一身白色的衣装成为黑暗中最鲜明的靶子，他也不敢停步一秒换上其他的装束。  
就在这时，原应只专属于他和寺井的通讯线路中忽然响起一阵杂音，但哪怕电流传导致使了声音微微失真，黑羽快斗也能轻易从那熟稔入骨的语调中辨识出他魂牵梦萦的声音。  
“左转。”  
左转的街区隐蔽的障碍更多，路线里太多的死角不利于他规避落点未知的射击，本来应直接被黑羽快斗排除的选择项，可光只听见了这个声音，他立刻毫不犹豫地向左转身。  
一瞬间光暗快速交替，他眼眸余光涉及之处，猛烈炸开的火光微微燎烧着视野。  
捡回了一命。黑羽快斗来不及思考更多，闪身躲在掩体之后就再度寻路而逃。  
“左转。”  
得益于他在这次行动前做的充足准备，黑羽快斗在听从对面指示的同时也飞快领略到背后的意图，心跳快得几乎破膛而出，一时笑意如高涨的潮水从他的眼底满溢出来，飞扬地显露在眼角同眉梢。  
第三次他在对方开口之前就做出了行动。躲猫猫游戏玩儿了半天，黑羽快斗像是终于被逼到了死角，却在瞄准镜对准他头颅的一刻唇边扯开一个嘲讽至极的狡猾笑容。  
隐于暗处的狙击手收紧了喉咙，扣在扳机的手指微微使力——

但他意欲为组织复仇的野望最终还是没有得逞。电光火石间，自后方猛然袭来的冲击让他在剧痛中打偏了子弹的方向，来福也脱手坠到楼下。  
彻底失去意识之前，狙击手逐渐黑沉的视野里出现了一颗足球，安静地滚动着，停在天台边缘。  
可能是太过意外，他昏过去时仍是一副不可思议的的表情，贯来嚣张如一匹独狼的怪盗何时又冒出这么个神秘果决的帮手。足球？为什么会是足球？

那个晚上的侦探小姐也不知自己是何时才松懈下来的。  
鲜血一滴一滴从她的指尖流淌下来，中枪的手臂已经疼痛到有些失去了知觉。她靠在黑暗中，冷汗涔涔地阖目喘息，有些懊恼于自己先前行动的不谨慎，才会被那个组织的人看到身影。还好没有耽误时机，她庆幸地想着，一边脑海里还不断推演着怪盗可能的脱身路线，一边有些放心地跌坐下来。  
右手掌心支撑在粗粝且泛潮的地面上，她竭力撑起疲乏脱力的身体，未果，失血造成的晕眩以及体温下降导致意识渐渐无法集中。  
好冷——  
眼皮渐渐沉重，将阖未阖地垂着，侧过身靠在坚硬的墙壁上，脑子如同生锈了变得难以转动，连稍稍抬起头的动作也耗费了许多力气。  
没关系。定位器还放在身上，等博士和灰原那边察觉不对，应该很快就能找过来。  
侦探很缓慢地舒了口气。  
这个地方目前还是安全的。所以，可以先悄悄地歇一会，就一会……  
昏昏沉沉中，无边无际的黑暗覆没过来。能感觉到自己周遭的温度逐渐降低，她没有彻底失去意识，模模糊糊地想着原因，子夜之后是一天之内最冷的时刻，还有就是失血造成的缘故吧……真麻烦，之后可能还会生病，而某人十有八九这两天就会非法入侵自己的家，到时候该怎么把这一茬给糊弄过去……  
不由有些困扰地皱了皱眉。  
说实话，她精神不佳的时候，其实并不是很想应对那个某些场合会变得特别黏人的家伙。  
不知道在门窗挂满咸鱼干能不能起到一点防盗作用……  
侦探小姐在漫无边际的烦恼中渐渐睡去。

如果多年以后还有什么人有心调阅有关某个覆灭已久的犯罪组织的资料存档，那他大概能从寥寥数行有关此夜的纪录中，大致勾勒出当时的危机四伏与惊心动魄。大火焚尽了一切的阴谋与罪恶，接连不断的警笛声惊醒了半个城市，从夜色晦暝到晨光熹微，最终，所有纷乱与喧嚣都终结于一场洗礼般的骤雨中。  
在这个由多方势力干涉参与的行动中，由于组织罄竹难书的罪行事后被不知名人士公诸于世，并导致多国政商军界高层人士的落马，在国际社会上都掀起了轩然大波。无数媒体平台以抓人眼球的大字标题佐以细密的文字揭露种种骇人听闻的黑幕内情，一时将其赋予了好莱坞大片般的传奇色彩。  
但事实上，文字有时也和魔术没有什么分别，它们都只是将真实的片面展露在外，而将真正惊险离奇的部分藏在背后。在涉事者们心照不宣的缄口与保护中，所有相关的档案都不会留下他们的名字，随着光阴流逝，真相也将渐渐掩于岁月，变成他人难以解开的谜。  
无论是名侦探，还是名怪盗，都是注定活在万丈光芒之下的天之骄子。

记忆回到那个刻骨难忘的夜晚，时间无声无息地悄悄游走，在神思模糊的疲倦中，有人将意识不清的她轻轻揽在怀里，动作小心地打横抱起。  
环绕于周身的气息纯澈而温柔，就像是朦朦胧胧的、从窗外透进来的白色月光，比透明出尘的花更加宁静，每一步都走得平缓稳定，好像随着他的步伐，所有不如意的感知都已远去，唯独只剩包围着她的一片温暖。  
连疼痛，似乎都缓和了一些。  
“……”  
侦探小姐没有睁开眼睛，她知道此刻抱着自己的人是谁，可即便心里比任何人都清楚，她也装作仍未醒来的样子靠在他的怀里。因为自己真的有点累了啊。这样心里理直气壮地辩解起来。工藤新一是不愿意在心仪的宿敌面前暴露出软弱一面的，但女性的身体毕竟比较脆弱，昏过去的话就是另一回事了吧？也没有人说不许，现在就是怪盗叫她，侦探小姐也不会应的。  
微凉的风掠过耳畔，此刻安安静静的氛围让人难以分辨到底是梦里还是真实。安安静静的，就像从时间的隅隙中遗漏出来的无人知晓的细小沙粒，因为无论是怪盗基德还是工藤新子都是凭空构想出来的存在，对于这个世界来说，如同双重虚幻的光束在某一焦点叠出一个优美动人的投影，而在身为当事人的自己看来，却无比真实而深刻，对方的光彩全然照亮了她的心底。

人的一生中，无论如何也想截留下来的时光——  
从他们相遇以来，就变得太多太多了。

侦探小姐昏睡到了第二天夜里才苏醒过来。  
可能是还惦着一些悬而未决的事，她觉得自己像是惊醒过来的，睁开眼的时刻外面的天色已经沉黯下来，从早晨下了一整天的雨也停了，但雨后天幕的阴霾尚未散尽，所剩几颗银白的星子也是寥落的光景，只有一轮弯月钻出了云翳，将清冷的光辉倾洒下来。  
沁凉夏雨浇熄了连日不绝的暑热，室温偏低，她睁开眼看了天花板一会，才意识到自己攥紧了被角的手指还在止不住地痉挛，心跳微快，呼吸也有些乱不成章。  
房间里没有开灯，唯一的光线只是从窗外照进来的月光而已，在昏暗的视野里晕出朦朦胧胧的银白柔光，带着股安宁的气息。  
站在窗边的人背对着她，他单手插在衣袋里，仰首看着天上的月亮，像是出神着思考什么的样子。凭对方一贯的敏锐感知，这么一会儿没察觉自己醒来后改变的气息和未加掩饰的视线，已是出奇的少见。  
工藤新一也无意去惊扰这只安静的白鸽，阖了下眼，慢慢让自己从残余的倦意中清醒过来。侦探其实从没对任何人说过，自己偶尔会很想像这样什么也不思考地注视着这个人。因为他们总是在激烈的争逐中相会，每次的对视都太争分夺秒，独处的时光都像是偷来的，所以有时候，理性主义的侦探也会冒出些无意义的想法，不是为了解读怪盗的谜题也不是为了剖析他的目的，只是渴望单纯地看着对方。似乎仅仅如此，好像也能让自己慢慢地懂得什么东西。  
是什么呢？  
虽然身为广受欢迎的高中生侦探，出色的才华与标致的外貌常常招来他人的倾慕，但向来颇为骄傲的工藤新一是从不会像那些毛躁的青春期少年一样苦心钻研恋爱的知识的，不知不觉就造成了这方面的钝感。这还是生平第一次，前所未有的从心底里在意起一个人，几乎从他们相逢伊始就开始了，再没有任何人可比对方更能抓取侦探的注意。  
想得到这个人，就像自然而然浮出水面的念头，不知已经在心底盘旋了多久。  
虽然有些笨拙，但工藤新一到底不是被动的性格，意识到了心动，就决定去争取。无论是爱与被爱，都是人与生俱来的本能，没道理就要坐视自己选择定会后悔的选项。  
如果你转过身来，朝向我再走一步。  
会不会就此万劫不复呢？  
忽然之间就有一点紧张，还有无措，侦探小姐抿起唇角，这些情绪对她而言太陌生了，除了眼前的人，其他人都不会让她多虑至此。心跳怎么也藏不住心事，现在想发出声音了，想看看他的脸，还有那双温柔如海的漂亮眼睛，如果这会让自己万劫不复，那就万劫不复吧。

“新一。”  
轻柔的呼唤让她微微一怔。  
视线递了过去，但安静的怪盗没有回过身来，而是用了陈述的语调，轻轻地问她。  
“你已经拿到了那个恢复身体的药了吧。”  
呼吸，滞了一下。  
“期间限定，是不是也要结束了？”

出神的神情在脸上停留了片刻，侦探小姐缓慢从床上坐了起来，盖在身上的薄被滑落到腰间。  
长长的发丝从赤裸的肩头滑落，有种冰凉柔滑的细腻触感。扯到伤势的动作让她原本因酣睡薄红的脸色变为稍稍病态透明的苍白，低头看了看，原本身上沾满血迹的衣物已经不见了，只剩下一件贴身的纯白吊带底衬，以及缠绕在身上的绷带。  
少女的身体纤细而美丽，这样看来，原本只当咬牙就能挺过的伤势也似乎严重得让人揪心痛惜起来。  
无端的又发了一会儿的呆，其间怪盗也风度十足地并未出声，大抵是在等她的回答，连姿势也没有任何变化。  
有的时候，侦探小姐也想体验一回成为谎言家的滋味。  
所以她在“嗯”了一声权作承认的同时眼底也掠过一丝凛冽的冷意，并未让怪盗觉察到这一点，无论如何，让她放弃作为工藤新一的十七年人生是绝不可能的，但对方若是敢以此为借口——

“就算如此，我也是不会放过你的。”  
很突然的，他突然认认真真地说。

“对不起啊，新一。我好像一时说不出什么太好听的话来哄你了，也不想对你说谎。虽然我不止一次设想过这样的情况，等你变回原来的样子，名侦探工藤新一就会回到人生的正轨里去。无论是青梅竹马的兰小姐，还是那位与你义气相投的关西侦探，他们都会和过去一样陪伴在你身边吧。曾经我以为我也可以的，如果你希望的话，我也能够回到宿敌的位置与你相处。无论是谜题、暗号，还是魔术，我都有自信可以做得很好。”  
用低语一般的声调诉说着的时候怪盗一直看着窗外，她以为他是注视着月亮，后知后觉的，直到一滴藏不住秘密的水泽坠落到地上，才蓦然意识到了什么。  
那一瞬间，完全没办法用言语来形容她的心情。  
就像心尖最纯净的一点泛出了痛楚，只一下就深切到丢魂失魄起来。  
“但是，我发现我有点高估自己的品德了。”他轻笑着说，平素最擅长蛊惑人心的声音微微喑哑起来，温柔缱绻到了不可思议的地步，“新一，我再也回不去了……现在的我，对你来说可能有点危险。就算这样的感情是罪恶的，不合世俗的，满身罪孽的我也想要将你拉过来，如果你想要逃开，我会不择手段地阻止你。无论是诱哄、欺骗、强迫，还是圈禁……这样肯定不被允许的事情说不准也会纳入到我的考虑范围中。”  
真是天生的恶徒。  
怎么会有人用这样的语气来说这样的话？  
“……笨蛋。”侦探小姐轻轻地呼吸，半掩睫底的眼眸似有一刻泛起了雾气，又飞快地散去了，“对着侦探坦言你的犯罪计划，可以理解为你很有阴谋得逞的自信，已经是在对我挑衅了吗？”  
“那么，要试试阻止我吗？”  
“本就不会发生的事情。我就是想阻止也无从着手吧。”

她放低了声调，在怪盗微微惊诧着望过来的时候，还有些不能直视他灼灼生热的目光，别扭地垂下眼睑。  
“所以，变回去以后，我们也还是恋人？”  
“是。”  
“我还可以继续喜欢你？”  
“我说不行也没什么用吧。”  
“新一也会继续喜欢我？”  
“嗯……会。”  
“也可以继续对你做很多恋人间才会做的事？”  
“可以是可以……喂，单把这个挑出来问是几个意思……”

“很多很多意思。”这样说着的怪盗柔软了眉眼，站在月晕里的他在欠身的同时也摘下了礼帽，风度翩翩，利落而优雅，“最重要的含义是，我很喜欢很喜欢你，以后的日升月落、斗转星移，我都想和你在一起。”  
他笑吟吟地抬起头说，露出一张没有单片镜遮掩的，过分年轻俊俏的少年脸孔，颇为眼熟的五官衬托唇畔上扬的狡黠神态，奇异透出令人着迷的独特气质。  
修长手指轻轻一晃，拈起一枝妍丽的玫瑰。  
“我是高中生怪盗，黑羽快斗，未来的日子请多指教。”

还真是独一无二的自我介绍。  
“你这家伙……可别太得意忘形了。”侦探小姐接过了他的玫瑰，也扬唇笑了笑，“少给我摆出这副装模作样的嚣张样子，你的秘密，我可早就知晓了，江古田二年级的小偷先生。”  
她的眼里春深似海。  
“我是高中生侦探，工藤新一，未来的日子请多指教。”


	11. After Story Endless Love-无尽之爱-

昨天夜里黑羽快斗梦见了雪影雾海。  
不太耐冷的少年在睡梦中迷迷糊糊地仍记得拉高被子，安静须臾，似乎本能觉得还不太安定，伸出手将枕边人也搂进怀里，轻轻发出一声含糊的呢喃，无意识的动作也小心至极。  
对方也未苏醒，稍稍挪动调整了下姿势就安静起来，他的手臂绕过她的腰，掌心贴在微微隆起的小腹，体温散发出的热度让人非常舒服。  
这是一个非常宁静的清晨，因为卧室的窗帘挡住了天光，所以透进来的光线朦胧而温柔。一片一片天青色的柔光覆满了室内，连屋外降下的初雪也寂然无声，只悄悄的，在窗帘映出轻盈飘落的片影。  
空气如海缓缓流淌。  
梦未尽，人未醒，光阴静好。  
半睡半醒之间感觉到手心下传来微弱的动静，黑羽快斗在意识到什么之前就有些惊吓地睁开眼，迷瞪瞪着反应片刻，蓦然支起身子。  
冷空气循着撩开些许的被子贴上肌肤，他微一激灵的同时也听见了另一声呓语，忙把被窝捂紧了，慌乱中透出几分不知所措的笨拙，简直不像一贯以机敏为傲的自己了。  
房中央的大床上有点凌乱，一只枕头不知怎的掉到了地上，导致两个人都睡在同一只枕头上。黑羽快斗的视线瞧向睡在他身边的工藤小姐，不知她是自己醒了还是被他惊动，惺忪间蓝眸迷茫地看向他，乌黑的发衬着雪白的脸颊，形容慵倦而迷离，整个人无防备到要惹人犯罪，微微翕张开的嘴唇昨夜被亲吻得发红。  
他被蛊惑着侧过身，手臂撑在她脸侧，就像盘踞独占的姿态，低下头深深地凝视。  
“嗯……嗯？”  
“时间还早，你再睡一会儿吧。”  
指腹轻轻摩挲着她的腮边，黑羽快斗哄人的时候没把持住，俯下身碰了碰她的唇角，舌尖舔了舔柔软的唇瓣，意犹未尽地抵在自己的齿列。  
他的恋人对这种程度的亲昵早已习以为常，眼睑几次张阖，就将脸陷进枕头里，睫羽扫下弧形、浅灰色的漂亮剪影，呼吸声很快重新变得均匀平稳。  
她纤细的脖颈还落着蔷薇色的旖旎痕迹。

心跳阵阵，好像连残余睡意都消散了。指尖暴露在空气中从温热到渐渐泛凉，黑羽快斗不敢再碰她，目光掠过小腹的位置，又很快移向酣睡的脸庞，定定注视着，不自觉地恍了下神。  
向来对他人的情绪有着天生般敏锐感知的男孩从小就知晓如何把握一个至关重要的尺度，既伸展开他的本性，又恰到好处地得来他人的好感，从不让人因此感到冒犯。成为怪盗以后，更将表演家的本能发扬到极致，作为基德的他，原以为不会任自己纵情至此的。  
心境的失衡，导致行为的偏差。  
连黑羽快斗自己都分不清他是为了取悦她还是为了得到她，若说前者，他还不至于厚脸皮到自认毫无居心，若说后者，又实在不太像他的作风。就算披了一层颇具迷惑性的华丽外衣，真当他势在必得的时候，黑羽快斗本质的手段从来都是迅疾如电的，凌厉果决，强势到根本不会容人有阻止的机会。  
精彩的魔术、娇艳的玫瑰、优美的暗号，隐藏在种种谜题之后的目的只有一个，就是攫获她独一无二的专注目光。  
无疑他就是故意的，为了将她的视线从别人那里夺取到自己身上，就算使尽浑身解数也在所不惜。不可能有人比他更精于此道，黑羽快斗有这个自信。这是他的依仗，也是用意昭著的心机。毕竟他永远学不来站在原地温柔守候这一套，真要如此，也比不过别人。但怪盗从来都不以正人君子自居，想要的就去拿，无论阴谋阳略，盗取还是争夺，从他付出行动开始，就从没做过认输的打算。  
再多为我意乱情迷一些吧。每次相会，他都想这样说。  
不知不觉中就造成了连自己也泥足深陷的情况，以自身为饵，这着实是一局史无前例的豪赌。  
从那时他就知道自己定然输不起了。  
黑羽快斗的眼神微微幽深，深邃的湛蓝色瞳孔清晰剔透到没有半分杂色，静远得仿若时光静止，眼睫略略垂下，生得俊秀的五官很是清晰，鼻梁窄挺，唇瓣单薄，颇像他那恢复回原貌的恋人。但因眼梢长，眸色更浅些，显得眉目棱角更为分明，冷静思考的时候透出些许清冽到锋利的气势。  
所以，该狠心一点，对她再狠心一点。理智试图说服自己，感情却驳逆了他条线清晰的图谋，只任黑羽快斗递出了那朵象征心动的妖冶玫瑰，他就再也无法自己。  
魔术师应是这世间最为心窍玲珑的人，为了营造一出精彩纷呈的表演，他必须敏锐得最精准地感知到他人的情绪，并完美迎合他们的期待。  
但对于他的侦探小姐。  
黑羽快斗竭尽了全力，却反而好像变得意外笨拙起来，所有举措都更接近本能的反应。  
他不是对她的心理一无所知，与之相反，早先就百般猜测试探。  
但是。但是。

在终于瞒不下去的那天，因为先前有段时间没有见面，黑羽快斗亲近她的动作有些急切。许是措手不及中慌乱了一下，她在他吻上她颈侧的时候不同寻常地微微颤抖了起来，牙齿咬住下唇，想说什么，却欲言又止，眼神也心虚得游离不定。  
那张动情起来清丽到令人神魂颠倒的容颜露出有些脆弱的神情时，眼尾会泛出一点绯艳的薄红，就像被露水打湿了的花。往往只有被他进入到深处，实在不堪忍耐以后，才会短暂流露出这样的表情。  
“不……轻、轻点……”她幅度很小地摇着头，呼吸散乱，焦虑地用手指扣紧了他的肩膀，似乎心情极为纠结，隐约地咬紧了牙关，却因黑羽快斗轻咬了她一口而蓦然倒抽口气，腰脊窜过一阵酥意，软在他怀里。  
好像比平时还敏感好多……  
像是心神不定的，但很轻易就被引动了起来。黑羽快斗一边观察着她的神色一边尝试安抚她的情绪，唇瓣在白皙的颈子上细致地轻轻舔舐吮吻，蜿蜿蜒蜒地将痕迹留在细嫩温热的肌肤上，很喜欢这种时候她发出微弱呜咽还掺杂着喘息的声音，似乎有点糟糕。  
手指探了一个指节进去，很快就湿润黏稠起来。  
黑羽快斗禁不住有些失笑。  
“怎么我还没做什么呢，你就像已经被男人侵犯了一样……”他嗓音低哑地说，被轻瞪了一眼反而越发忍俊不禁，柔声问，“想要我么？”  
掌心下的腰肢微微僵硬，都到这地步了，仍是举棋不定的犹疑态度，偏她还自以为将忐忑掩藏得天衣无缝，紧张到都忘了他才是技艺精湛的伪装大师了吗？都让黑羽快斗差点就心软了。  
“新一……”他无奈地喟叹着，又探进一根手指进去。  
两根足够修长灵巧的手指，已经足够顶级魔术师玩儿出几分花样。就像身体成为被弹奏的琴弦，或是被生生拨弄开的鲜嫩花苞，脆弱到不堪一拭。侦探小姐急促地喘息着，脸颊潮红，纤细的腰肢随着他抽送的节奏轻轻震颤，柔软温热的内里在反复进出下收得越来越紧，每当黑羽快斗刻意用指腹快速摩擦过一处时，都会被颤抖着缠绕吸吮，渐渐连手掌都湿透了。  
“不、不行……”她脸上浮现出挣扎的神色，渐渐在恍惚中失了声音，意识模糊地用她滚烫的身体来回磨蹭着他，手指攀在他的手臂，指尖犹如痉挛般微弱颤栗，像是整个人要被逼迫到极致。  
失神了片刻才慢慢缓过神，意识回笼的那刻，才惊觉黑羽快斗还没停下来，三根手指勾着滑腻滚烫的内里进出拨弄，指骨卡进被弄得有些洇红的入口，指根在外凸起的骨节则有意无意地一下下撞在花蒂，碾磨得人头皮发麻，又酸又涩，大腿根部也抽搐般地颤抖并拢起来，只能下意识地夹住里面的手指，紧紧地啜吸。  
几乎被玩弄到受不住的地步，侦探小姐被他按在身下，已经连呻吟声都低如蚊呐，脸埋在被褥里，只有凌乱散开的黑发间露出了通红的耳廓。  
一条散开的领结丝带落在边上，她半扯开的衬衣露出瘦削的裸肩和脊线起伏的后背，肌肤潮润生光。  
黑羽快斗看了一会儿，单手解开腰上的皮带，金属搭扣落到地上，发出清脆的声响。  
侦探小姐紧闭的眼皮不安地轻颤，取代了手指，散发出鲜明热度的东西抵在那里，显然比几根手指要粗上不少，只是将顶端轻轻挤压着敏感不堪的入口，她就能感受到一阵一阵酥麻的快感传开，微微开阖的柔嫩之地早被调弄得又湿又滑，渐渐有些打开来，任对方一点点陷了进去——  
“等、等下！快斗！”  
她收紧了声音，里面也紧张得剧烈收缩，颤抖地吮住他进去了一部分的顶端。  
“我、我……”似乎感觉非常羞耻，坦白的那几个字她都是咬着舌尖低声说出来的。  
黑羽快斗安静了瞬息。  
生气了吗？  
短短数秒的沉默中，侦探小姐心跳如擂，不安、内疚，以及越来越多的心虚，让她完全不敢回过头去看那家伙的表情。  
他没有说话，仍然只是一径缠绵地吮吻她的肩背，气息又稳又静，仿佛心绪未发生任何变化。  
性具慢慢地沉身插入，就像初次一样，整个顶端都缓慢进入到身体，冠状沟刮过穴口的刺激让她低哼了一声，晕红着脸颊攥紧床单。  
但他没有完全进来。  
动作放得很轻，但性器的龟头拔出再插入的感觉实在过于鲜明，和进入到深处再用力抽动的体验截然不同，反反复复的，每次都是微微闭拢起来了才重新被彻底顶开，喂了进去，将穴口厮磨得淫肿起来，把人都顶撞得颠簸不止了甬道深处还空虚得要命，只能不断流出湿滑的液体，交合之处渐渐发出规律的咕啾水声。  
“哈啊……嗯嗯……”有些欲求不满，但又有些说不上来的……侦探小姐情不自禁地呜咽起来，明明不是很激烈的动作，却舒服得让她脊背都酥松了。  
身体里娇媚而缠绵地蠕缩着，牢牢含住了性器的顶端，一次又一次柔软地啜吸。  
这一次的性爱比以往每一次持续的时间都要长。  
总觉得有些不上不下的，一直无法餍足，但快感又比以往每一次更绵长、情致，源源不断，都让她渐渐开始恍惚了，像是漂浮在起伏不定的水波里。  
快到高潮的时候，黑羽快斗把喘息着的侦探小姐抱起来揽在了怀里，性器终于插入了一半进去。深深凝视着她春情绯艳的脸庞，似乎被他弄得哭了一回，无力地敛起眼眸，轻颤的睫羽都被泪水沾得湿透了。  
他看着她这样的神态，然后释放了出来，射得湿滑红软的内里全都流满了他的精液。

事后黑羽快斗仍是抱着她不放，用手指帮她梳理好散乱的长发，然后安静下来，像是出神起来。  
昏昏欲睡着，忽然听他出声。  
“身体，会有影响吗？”  
“……只能明年再吃解药了。”  
“……”这应该算答非所问吧。  
真的好迟钝的名侦探。  
黑羽快斗默默地收紧了揽在她腰间的手臂。  
幸好如此，才轮得到他将她拐带回来，藏匿在宝石箱里，以后，别人都无缘窥视了。

无缘无故的寂静让侦探小姐又有些忐忑不定，忍不住挪了下腰，结果酸软得又倒回他身上，不由尴尬得游离着眼神，没话找话。  
“喂……你在想什么？”  
“想和你结婚……”  
“……”  
“怎么年龄还没够啊。”黑羽快斗的声音委屈极了，“能不能我扮成区役所职员，直接签个婚姻届？”  
一瞬间不知道怎么回答，工藤小姐微微无措地睁大了眼睛，她看不见自己此刻的表情，也不知道将脸埋在自己肩窝的少年是什么神情，颈侧的吐息温热轻软，一滴一滴，慢慢流淌在肌肤的湿润气息让她被烫到了似的颤栗一下，接着，心里兀然软成一片。  
笨蛋。她在心里悄悄地说。  
房间里一片寂静，没有其他任何人，侦探小姐也不会把她最爱的宿敌难得脆弱的一面告诉别人的。  
怀抱着的少年的体温传递来温暖的热度，曾经以为怎么也不可能接受的事情，也不可能为了别人做到如此地步的事情，现在都奇异地成为了现实。  
不是噩梦，反而流转出甜美的感受。  
她侧过身，手指撩起他微微凌乱的额发，拂过泛红的眼角，落下一个很轻的吻。

“对了。”他问，“你是什么时候知道……”  
她沉默一会儿，说了个时间。  
“当时灰原跟我说研制出解药了，为防出现意外，我就先去检查了一下。抱歉瞒了你这么久，也没有经过你的许可，我……只是不想断绝这种可能性。”  
“不要道歉，新一，不要对我这样。”黑羽快斗摇了摇头，轻轻打断了她，“我只是有点后怕。你为了帮助我而受伤的那天夜里，要是我没有及时找到你……”后面的话他几乎不敢说下去，只稍一想，都感觉心脏窒痛。

“新一，你对我来说，重要无比。”他认真地说，“我从不是甘愿受人摆布的人，一身反骨，但我任你予取予夺，只要你想要，我就给你。”  
黑羽快斗是何其周密又敏锐的一个人，从一开始，他就不是一无所觉，一直隐隐有着猜测。身为怪盗基德的他如同身处在壁立千仞的绝境，一不小心，真可能赔上所有，可对她交付信任却像无需思考的本能之举，无论是他自己，还是他的爱情，该会如何，他都将选择的自由递给了她。赌赢了，他得偿所愿，赌输了，他粉身碎骨，就是一意决绝至此。

一月的东京已经很冷了，黑羽快斗起身以后回忆了一下往年初雪的时间，好像大差不差，对于他这种比较不耐冷的体质真是最容易犯懒的时节。  
唔……现在是冬季，预计小朋友出生的时候会是春夏交界，不知道是跟新一的生日近一点，还是跟他的近一点呢。  
洗漱过后，黑羽快斗换上了一身暖和轻便的羊绒衫，挽了挽袖子往楼下的厨房走。因为被自家母亲顶着额头教训过，说是这种时期不能由着他挑食的好恶来，黑羽快斗只得欠下身虚心求教，从母亲和有希子姐姐那儿讨来据说是独家实则多半不知从哪儿抄回的食谱，里面内容不乏他最为棘手的一种食材。  
不要慌。不要乱。不要急。黑羽快斗十分冷静地对自己说。你可是天下闻名的基德大人，身为无所不能的大怪盗，都把天敌侦探娶回家了，如今还有什么可畏惧的吗？  
心理准备建设完毕，他深吸一口气，遂端着一张波澜不惊的poker face，抖着手炖起了鱼汤。

黑羽快斗的领悟能力一贯不差，认真研究一番以后，很快厨艺就变得本当上手。不免间隙还有空走走神，想了下两边都不太靠谱的父母。  
他就不必说了，组织覆灭后才知道父亲不仅八年前是诈死，还早就跟母亲透了底，对他这边的事也就互相见了见然后两人就去拉斯维加斯逍遥了。新一那边，那两位对于唯一独子变成女儿并被自己拐走的事实……接受速度也是令人汗颜的快。比起这个，有希子，还有她的密友，同时也是父亲的另一位弟子，那两位……从各种意义上都有些恐怖的……姐姐，似乎更热衷于研究怎么换着花样打扮年轻貌美的工藤大小姐。  
怪盗擅长审时度势，与其站在那两位的对立面，黑羽快斗很有求生欲地选择担当了负责提出穿搭建议和众女逛街时拎包的职位。  
你家的大人真的很奇怪诶！他私底下这样对侦探小姐吐槽。  
你有这个立场来说我吗？对方毫不客气地奉还一个嘲讽的冷笑。  
好像，确实只是五十步笑百步的区别。  
比起某种意义上很好搞、某种意义上又极为难搞的大家长们，黑羽快斗觉得还是他们同辈那些知情者熟人们的反应要有趣多了。  
比如说那个发现新一怀孕了以后，想也不想就当是Aptx4869的效果，从此有好一阵都对着那位科学家小女孩抱以尊敬惶恐态度的关西侦探……怪盗每次回忆起他说漏嘴后被小女孩毒舌挖苦到石化的模样都忍不住幸灾乐祸。  
就算是他，也不得不承认关西侦探的想象力是天才级别的，竟能推测毒药的效果是女人吃了永葆青春，男人吃了就会性转生子，孩子相当于植物自花授粉的产物……哈，还挺有理有据。  
那假如这药若是量产投放，那先杀死绝大多数人类，再改变剩余男女的体质，全世界是不是会改组成母系社会？黑羽快斗跟着脑洞大开。  
越想越不切实际了……

他时间把握得还好，等端着三菜一汁的餐盘到餐厅的时候，正好工藤小姐趿拉着拖鞋从楼上下来，漆黑长发放在身前，微卷的发梢犹沾水汽。  
烫发是有希子的提议，黑羽快斗也觉得还不错，有种颇为慵懒的动人韵味。  
“现在都几点了啊……”  
“九点吧，怎么了？”  
“我在想我最近是不是过得有点堕落。”  
因为如今只是临时性的身份，为免可能造成的流言蜚语，差不多单凭衣着掩不住体态的时候她就干脆直接办了休学，成天在家悠闲度日。  
有点想出门的时候就换身衣服戴上帽子，还可以多加个平光眼镜。谁叫黑羽快斗在这方面是顶级专家呢，一些细节上面的调整建议就能让整个人的风格都发生微妙变化，不凑近来看是没法确认的，走在街上也只会让人觉得似曾相识。  
熟人自然是没法瞒住的，但也没有太刻意隐瞒的必要，没有黑衣组织的威胁，这说起来就有点像个离奇得过了头的奇幻故事。  
就算她也不得不承认，黑羽快斗就是图谋的天才，对人心把握自有一套独特的手腕。早先作为基德的时候，借用她原本的身份，光明正大地接近自己，关系正当得外人都无法置喙。后来不作伪装了，又换了个说法，说是工藤新一本人有要案在身，又担忧他长期失踪会令亲友不安，相貌相似的他才被她拜托临时替代，所以他们恋人的关系属实，表兄妹恋却不属实。  
如此一番铺垫下来，黑羽快斗大摇大摆地走到所有人面前，又堂而皇之地以外来者的身份摘走了帝丹校花正牌男友的位置，别说多少暗中的倾慕者当场梦碎，就连一些明知他就是怪盗的人都挑不出问题。  
到后来，一拨人再得知了工藤新一与工藤新子之间的关联等式，仔细想想黑羽快斗的说法：  
名侦探有要案在身，没错，对亲友来说就是长期失踪，没错，怪盗被侦探拜托来冒充自己……好吧，既然当事人都这么睁只眼闭只眼地默认了，那也当没错吧。故此种种，似乎哪里都不对，似乎又哪里都很对，好像只能怀着满肚子憋闷和不解，然后接受他们在一起的现实了。  
……个鬼啊！  
说！你们到底什么时候在我们眼皮底下搞到一起去的？  
隐私问题无可奉告……不过，你们也可以推理一下。  
侦探小姐的回复充满了恶趣味。

大概是谁都不觉得彼此视为宿命对手的他们有可能会在一起。  
侦探小姐咬着筷子的尖端微微出神地思考。  
更遑论自己还是工藤新一，名侦探工藤新一，在外界眼中洞若观火、破案率近乎百分百的平成时代福尔摩斯。他们都不意外自己会与纵横天下的大盗针锋相对，却一定想不到他们会彼此吸引。  
“我觉得你还是悠闲一点比较好。”说到这个黑羽快斗就非常无奈，“不知道是不是我的错觉，总觉得你出门的时候，发生事件的频率特别高。搞得我每次都不太放心。”  
“嗯？有吗？”  
“有啊！肯定有！虽然我和你一起出去的时候好像都没什么事……”他单手抵着下颌，有些纠结地回忆，“是我潜意识里忽略了沉默的数据？但感觉概率上还是……”  
“哦~那为了拯救米花町的犯罪率，好好努力吧，怪盗先生。”  
她事不关己地轻轻一笑。

但这时候，放在桌上的手机很不给面子地响了起来。  
两个人的目光同时聚集到屏幕上面，又不约而同地对视了一眼。侦探小姐露出了有些无奈的表情，正准备伸手去接目暮警官的电话，黑羽快斗却先她一步拿走了手机。  
居家型怪盗慢悠悠地竖起一根手指，似笑非笑着做了一个噤声的动作，漂亮的蓝眼睛微微眯起来，显出锋利的轮廓。  
“您好？我是工藤。”再开口，就是她自己的声音。  
行吧。  
侦探小姐倒也不介意他偶尔这么皮一皮。  
还有半年才满十八岁的少年眼角眉梢俱是从容自信的气质，他后仰身体靠在椅背，思考的时候一只手下意识地抚过颈项，从这么近的距离看去，清俊五官都挑不出任何瑕疵。他像是想出什么好点子，忽然展眉一笑，眼底绽出光来，对着那边说了些什么。  
再过不久他们就该是高三的学生了，不过黑羽快斗已经手持了东都大的推荐入学名额，完全无须担心学业的问题，本身怪盗基德这等惊才绝艳的人物也不可能有此困扰。他找了个自由研修的名目，理直气壮地长期缺课，还真让江古田高中的校长准了假，近期干脆直接搬到米花，雷厉风行到侦探小姐都还没反应过来，就过上了同居日常。  
最近他还在筹划去马尔代夫度假，美其名曰蜜月旅行。  
“走吧。”黑羽快斗放下手机。  
“嗯？不是不放心我去查案吗？”  
“通过安全性检定了。”对方眨眨眼，“不需要你们侦探那一套，犯人心理素质不过关，稍微诈一诈自己就跳出来了……不过，死者身故前留下了一个暗语还未破解哦。我觉得你会感兴趣，要去瞧瞧现场吗？”  
“当然。”  
黑羽快斗露出果不其然的表情，哼哼得意笑了两声，起身去拿外出的大衣。  
“我陪你。”

要说忧虑，黑羽快斗自然经常是心有忧虑的。  
他自觉守得云开见月明的过程颇为艰难，患得患失也是人之常情，更别提恋人还是个总有麻烦找上门来的奇妙体质，近来也是比较要命的危险时期，倒让这个事求周全的完美主义型Trouble Maker体验了一把风水轮流转的微妙滋味。  
但要让黑羽快斗为此去限制她的自由和个性，他……又舍不得，故而时常纠结焦虑。  
明察秋毫的侦探小姐看在眼里，嘴上不说，行动上却以自己的方式让他安下心来。  
不是没有过争执，但是比起感情用事，重视着彼此的他们更趋于理性地考虑对方的想法，尝试达成和解。  
相爱本就是这样的过程，在生活中彼此相互包容，从两个独立的个体变成彼此生活中难舍难分的一部分，其中不乏惊心动魄、刻骨铭心的片段，也有温情脉脉、食甘寝宁的日常，岁月轮转，时间不会停，一直陪伴着他们往前走。  
他们相互陪伴着一起去过很多地方，举世闻名的马尔代夫、热情的意大利、他母亲生活过的浪漫法兰西，形影相随，就像是他们彼此的父母一般，最后到她行动开始不便的时候，重新回到日本的家里。  
临产那一天，其实是夜里破的羊水，侦探小姐惊醒没一会儿，身边的人立刻就爬了起来，差点没直接打开滑翔翼把她带去医院，绝不想上社会新闻头条的她咬着牙死死拽住了这人。  
中途那些兵荒马乱的细节，当时有些六神无主的黑羽快斗都记不太清了，他眼睁睁地看着她进了手术室，然后度过此生最漫长的一个夜晚，每时每刻都煎熬得像心被放在火里炙烤，别人让他安心的开导他都听不下去，能维持一张不太慌乱的脸孔守在外面，已是竭尽全力。  
等到天色微明，婴儿的啼哭传到门外，黑羽快斗在得到许可的第一时间就冲到床边，让抱着小孩走到门口的护士都怔愣了半晌。  
他看了看躺在床上的她，汗水浸湿了鬓发，脸色也苍白到让人心碎，感觉真的很疲倦很疲倦了，累得下一刻就像要沉沉睡去，似乎感觉到他，微微抬起眼睫，他们的视线一点点相互触碰胶着，谁也舍不得移开。  
然后她微笑起来。  
黑羽快斗忽然便有些忍不住泪意了。  
他不敢说他在恐惧中想了很多，那个让人身体变化的药，会不会造成什么不可挽回的后果。就算先前检查了那么多次，女科学家也表示过一切正常，自己临到最后还是心生太多的怀疑与后悔。  
“新一、新一，还好你没事……”语声不自觉地哽咽起来，他牵起她的手，一根根手指从指尖逐一亲吻过去，眼泪夺眶而出，完全控制不住，一滴一滴地落了下来。  
她安静的瞧着他，抬手抚上他被泪水沾湿的脸颊，微微使力，目光对上那双水洗得清润见底的淡蓝眼眸，眼尾还泛着红，让人怎么看，都觉得有些可怜的模样。  
“这是第三次，你为我哭了吧。”这样若有所思地说着，在少年略有诧异看来的时候，她抿了抿唇，轻喃了一声笨蛋。  
“好了，我没事，别担心了……比起你哭的样子，我还是更喜欢你嚣张地笑着，让人对你束手无策的模样。请问无所不能的黑羽快斗，你会满足我的心愿的吧？”  
被提出要求的魔术师吸了吸鼻子，闷着声音说：“当然。”

无需再说更多，对那时的黑羽快斗与工藤新一而言，他们相互对视，便已心意相通。  
就是世界上最契合自己的人，彼此灵魂的另一半。  
他们有着作为宿敌的过去，以及永远相伴的未来。  
当多少年以后，天起凉风，日影飞去的时候，他蓦然抬头，看见身处于光晕之中的人，从清丽动人的少女，变幻为的眉眼俊秀的青年，宛如触手可及，为他倾倒的心绪不减当年。  
黑羽快斗所爱的人，黑羽快斗深深铭记珍藏的他们相遇以来的过去，所有一切都伫留在他心底最深的地方，鲜活分明，之事之人，岁月不改。

“所以说，快斗，就算我们所有人都知道了你不可救药地爱着爸爸，这也不是你在家门前丢下身高不足一米的儿子，爬墙、爬树、爬窗，只顾着自己和爸爸腻歪的理由。”  
“喂喂，我说你这小鬼真的一点也不可爱诶。这叫浪漫，浪漫你懂吗？当初我追你爸爸的时候……”  
“……别说了，我都听腻了，就像快斗也受不了千影奶奶提起她的恋爱史一样。你们啰嗦的本性都是一脉相承的吗？”  
“小酷哥，这句话把你自己也骂进去了。”  
“啧。”


	12. Another Story Dark Paradise-黑色天堂-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个不太成功的黑化怪盗x侦探小姐平行支线小尝试。

“骗骗我吧，新一。至少，对我温柔点。”

-

怪盗安静地垂下眼，看着被他锁在床上的少女，长久地沉默不语。  
几绺额发掠过眼前，他微翘凌乱的碎发被鸭舌帽压着，半张疏冷俊美的面庞便笼罩了一片阴影，仅从窄挺的鼻梁以及唇角平静的线条，只能读出让人无处着手的冰冷，看不出任何情绪，或者说，本来就不带任何情绪。  
浅色的眼珠通幽般寂静万分，那本该是澄澈到无垠宽阔的天空，此刻却被太深重的阴霾笼罩，透不出一丝明媚的光。  
就像风雨欲来。

他看着柔软大床上深睡着的人，如今举国声名斐然的名侦探小姐，或者说，因为某些原因而变为女性的工藤新一。她是怪盗基德的宿敌、克星，更是命中注定的劫难，本该风采夺目，意气风发，招引来不知多少觊觎的目光，此刻却被他这个猖狂的窃贼劫来囚禁在此，只能不得已沉沉昏迷过去，随意任人摆布。  
怪盗侧身坐在床沿，颇为漫不经心地，用手指把玩着她一缕发梢，漆黑的发丝缠绕在手指间，触感丝滑细软，怎么她的性子就没那么柔软呢？  
永远理智的侦探。无论他说什么她都会认真听，认真听了，却只当是必要获取的讯息。为了打败他，为了抓住他，就算时有被他打动、目眩神迷的短暂时刻，也从未真正地沉沦过一次。  
每次月下的相会，他们在猎猎长风里遥遥对视，哪怕彼此之间横亘着难以跨越的距离，但怪盗总以为他们在心底里有什么东西是相通的，就算不用言语传达，她都是最理解他的人。  
说来也有些讽刺，他曾自负到以为这世上绝无可能有人能与自己心意相通到如此地步，才会以轻佻逗弄的语调做出评论家的定义。不是没有被惊艳，但他将他对她的怦然心动归纳为艺术家对美的欣赏——其实这倒也没错，确也无人能抗拒露水玫瑰的美丽——然而，她内在的灵魂比外在的风神更加光彩照人。  
怪盗早先有多孤傲疏狂，不可一世，后来就有多意外惊喜，对她倍加珍视。  
连自己也辨不清楚，他有多欣赏她，这些欣赏中又掺杂了多少思慕渴盼的情愫。  
所以就算警官们追击的脚步时刻紧追其后，哪怕远灯的射光已将他们之间近似暧昧的朦胧氛围驱散得不剩丝毫，他直到最后一刻也执着得不肯将目光移开分秒。明知是局他也义无反顾地跃下高楼将她揽到怀中，在凛冽的长风里，在幽寒的海水里，在炽热的大火里，一意孤行地闯过百千万劫，一腔情愿地送去风月无边。  
如同一场精彩却没结局的戏。  
在他眼里的她，就像钻石一样。怪盗时常在心里将她比作美丽的深蓝钻石，以前总是以此形容她的璀璨光彩与坚韧品性，此刻却忍不住用其来指代她对他的狠心。  
狠心得他都有些恨她了。

“你说，如果那时候你没说跟我试试……”他多半也不会稍加收敛吧。  
怪盗若有所思的话到一半就收了声，自嘲地笑了笑，探出手抚摸她温软的脸颊，拇指轻轻压在柔嫩的下唇，一点点将色泽揉到嫣红。  
他在内心讥讽自己的不知分寸，又不甘那一根细若游丝的希望转瞬就要眼睁睁断绝在自己手里，看着她一无所知的脸庞，眼底幽深得如同荒凉的渊蔽，隐隐泛出恸意来。  
新一。他多想对她说。你知不知道？潘多拉一旦打开了她的盒子，一切就再也回不去当初了。  
但话到嘴边，怎么也无法开口，怪盗也有他折不断的傲骨。他知道他做再多努力都是无用功，就像这段注定无望的爱情，等她从他编织出的迷梦里醒来，转身离去就是早已注定的结局。她有她的归处，也有守候她的人，彼得潘与永无乡又算得了什么？荒诞的梦醒了，人生自然要回到正轨。  
说到底，他们之间隐秘的关系本就是不可告人的，被深深藏匿于夜晚里，只是一时叛逆世俗的年少轻狂。  
或许她的心就从未为他伫留。  
原来到最后，玩不起的不是难得放纵的理智侦探，而是恣行无忌的他。  
怪盗隐忍地垂下眼帘，睫羽颤抖，像是终于再也无法忍耐，忽然倾身，狠狠吻上她的唇。

黑羽快斗其实也未预想到他会陷到如今这地步。  
最初，他只是非常在意。  
黑羽快斗是个自我认知能力很强的人，从很小他就能察觉自己的不同寻常。同龄人困扰多日都难以解决的难题，年长者们都不一定能迅速贯通领悟的知识，对他而言都只是轻而易举的范畴。若他将其展露出来，虽然能招来不少惊叹与好奇的目光，但同时也会导致一些人自觉的疏远，好像自己变成了什么可供观赏的珍奇动物一样。黑羽快斗不否认他表现欲旺盛，却本能不喜成为这种被动造成的众目焦点，久而久之，他就习惯用插科打诨的玩闹和灿烂的笑容来转移他人的目光。  
身为天才这种事，自己明了就好，不必招摇，天才本来就不是等着让人理解的。  
尽管这么说可能有点败坏自己道德尺度的嫌疑，不过，接手怪盗的身份以后，黑羽快斗确实常有一种释放本性的快意。  
看吧。他在心里对自己说。那些人都对你束手无策，就算有少许聪明人能对你造成些微阻碍，最终也无法阻止你达成所愿。能跟得上你的人简直寥寥无几。  
因此，当黑羽快斗发现她在一天之内解开他的预告函时，心里的好奇简直满到要溢出来了。  
愚人节，那天简直是命运给他开了个大玩笑。  
其实黑羽快斗早就做好了那封预告到最后也无法被解开的心理准备，因为他本来就不打算做什么实际行动，准备亮个相就直接走人。  
刻意把谜题编得颇具几分机巧，才不易在路上就被布防的直升机发现踪迹。若是空中就追逐起来，弄得自己无法降落到预定地点，不太符合怪盗美学。  
所以在第一次天台相遇那夜，他看似轻慢戏谑又轻狂万分，脱身之后，第一时间做的就是调查这位眼神锋利的侦探小姐。她的身份、她的背景、她的经历……凭黑羽快斗的敏锐，他足以从条列出来的讯息中察觉她的底细不如纸面上那么简单，只是，具体背后隐藏着什么，以怪盗追究对手的立场来说，似乎没有再探寻下去的必要。  
但他凝视着资料中工藤小姐的留影，越是看，越难以从她五官眉眼给他带来奇异熟稔中摆脱出来。而且，这样深刻在意一个人的感觉，似乎不久前也曾有过。  
致命的好奇犹如妖魅，在他耳边蛊惑着，不要收手。

不要收手。  
怪盗的呼吸滚烫，他的手指轻抚着她的颈侧，肌肤相贴，再没有一层手套的阻隔，逐渐游离着下移，发热的掌心细细摩挲着细腻的肌肤。  
暧昧的感触从相触的肌理丝缕连绵地缠绕于神经末梢，睡着时比往常更加温热绵软的温度，规律平缓的呼吸，还有越是深入汲取越是鲜明的少女香气……长久的渴望与忍耐造成他的失控，怪盗抬起她的下颚，贴着她柔软的唇，用舌尖挑开她的齿列，轻吮舌尖。  
能感觉到指下肌肤极轻微的颤栗，气息渐渐乱了，像是承受不了他具有攻击性的侵略，他眼神深暗，心里多有怜惜，却一点也不想放过她。  
如今，别说是指纹了，他恨不得留下其他更多难以磨灭的痕迹。

第一次交手以后，游了大半夜泳的黑羽快斗久违感冒了一回。难得被挫锐气，他对这位侦探小姐的兴趣却不减反增。从那夜以后，不止是涉及自己目标的时候，他连其他与她相关的消息都开始关注起来。  
身为怪盗的好处就是，只要他抛出了居心叵测的预告，她就绝对会来赴约。  
每一次交手，他们对彼此的了解程度也会加深一点。渐渐的，黑羽快斗开始对她周围的一切都熟知起来，无论是居所、生活习性、社交圈……甚至包括名侦探最不可告人的身份秘密，自己都心知肚明。  
他就像这世上最熟悉她的陌生人，虽然从未真正涉足侦探小姐的日常，却逐渐变得对她了如指掌。  
心情好的时候，他也会随意扮成什么人，甚至以本来面貌多加一顶帽子，只为在街上与她错身而过。  
天性浪漫的人就是这样，哪怕诸般行动毫无意义，他也活跃而饶有兴致。  
说是自信也好，自负也罢，就算偶尔被她觉察出气息，猛然转身巡视，艺高胆大的黑羽快斗也有本事随时隐于人群之中。  
他心底有一种难与人说的窃喜，自己发现了一颗美丽绝伦的钻石，而且黑羽快斗确信无人能比他更善于赏鉴这颗宝石，她真正的光彩，只有他能构造最完美的舞台将其展现。  
因为她是他唯一认可的敌手。  
因为她是他唯一中意的侦探。  
如果是为了她，他就是拼尽全力也要……黑羽快斗忽然怔了下，笑意凝固在唇边，眼神微微变化。  
哦，这样啊。  
年轻的怪盗若有所思，侧过脸，手指抚过唇边。  
原来他喜欢她。

有多喜欢呢？已经说不清楚了。  
怪盗感觉到他的心跳很快，血液奔流，好似下一刻就要沸腾了。一点点扯开少女规整的衬衣，她胸口微微起伏着，蕾丝胸衣如花苞般拢着丰盈的乳肉，腰却纤细得过分，也极为敏感，稍加抚摸就颤栗起来。  
他的吻一点点下滑，从细白修长的脖颈到锁骨的肌肤，越来越深入，探出舌尖舔舐雪白软嫩的地方，鼻息间一点点渗入女性幽徊馥郁的气息，简直比最顶级的催情药还要引人失魂。  
“唔……”  
她无意识地从喉间发出轻哼，略带动情的声音霎时如一勺油浇在烈火里，致使怪盗的动作越发炽热急切。  
力道不自觉地加重，他几乎想把她揉到自己的骨血里。  
不需要任何经验，单凭细细品味她身体的本能反应，他就懂得如何让她获得快乐。  
如果她、工藤新一此刻仍有意识，恐怕会羞愤欲死吧。怪盗心不在焉地想。堂堂名侦探却沦落到如此地步，被他趁人之危，在变成女性的时期被强迫折辱，侵犯到……不知道那双永远清冷透彻的眼眸会不会稍有变化呢？  
就像潘多拉一样，在被月光完全贯穿的一刻，无比柔软地涌出泪来。

没关系，就这样恨我吧。  
如果一时的迷恋不能长久，那就恨我入骨。  
哪怕代价是万劫不复，赌上一切，我也奉陪与你死生不论的致命游戏。

觉察到自己的动心，黑羽快斗却没有半分退却之意，他本来就是这样的人，世俗伦常都无法束缚住一身叛逆，他深深凝视着照片中她的容颜，冷静体会着心底叫嚣的欲念。  
没有错，我就是想要她。  
黑羽快斗从来都对自己的心无比坦诚，年纪轻轻的天才是自我的忠实信徒，他确信了，就再也不会迷茫。

他未加掩饰的关注最先引来了青梅竹马的注意，中森青子几度犹豫，还是语气踌躇地试探他。  
“快斗，你这是……喜欢工藤小姐吗？”  
青子随着他的目光看向平板，报道记录着她又一次侦破警方束手无策的棘手案件，可能是事件的恶劣性质令侦探小姐心情压抑，照片里的她侧颜轮廓生冷，没有笑容，移向镜头的目光带着三分犹未消退的凛冽气息，肃穆倾压的气势几乎凝成实质。  
美则美矣，但是……青子像是有些被刺痛了，狼狈地别开目光。  
顿了一下，她为了活跃气氛而刻意扬起了声调。  
“啊对了，我听说工藤小姐的人气很高哦，她在全国都有粉丝会——”  
“嗯。”黑羽快斗单手撑着侧脸，平静地点了点头，“不仅如此，我还知道她有喜欢的人，是一直陪伴在她身边的人。”  
是工藤君吗？身为警官之女的中森青子听过一些圈内的流言，表兄妹似乎两情相悦……不过不管是谁，对她而言都有些遥远，跟他们打交道的都是和父亲平级的人。  
“好在现在他们因为某些原因无法交换心意，我似乎得到了一点点机会，这样想是不是有些卑劣？”黑羽快斗笑道，“虽然我也不齿于趁虚而入……”  
“没有这回事。”青子摇了摇头，她坐在他身边，双手拢住他的手，“感情这种事，是没有先来后到的。虽然青子也觉得插足别人的感情很不好……但是，如果是坚定地认定了一个人，其他人就不可能剩下任何机会了。快斗，只要工藤小姐没有做出选择，那你就是公平竞争，不要给自己留下任何后悔的可能，也不要提前宣判自己的失败。”  
中森青子顿了顿，低声坚定地说：“加油哦，快斗。青子会一直为快斗应援的。”  
一直，一直，会一直。  
她略带失神地凝望着眼前的黑羽快斗。其实也不是很突然的感觉了，17岁的少年，五官眉眼已经逐渐有了成人的轮廓，从前或许还萦绕眼底的些许浮荡与张扬都悉数褪去，无论是心智还是躯壳都趋于大气从容，他的光辉越加清澈明亮却不再刺眼，眼神看得很远但是非常专注，这样朝夕之间的改变，过去从未有过，很难说没有受到什么人的影响。  
工藤小姐在同龄的男生中的人气很高，他们像是追逐偶像一样爱慕她。但不知怎的，中森青子能确信黑羽快斗是认真的。  
一件事她从未对任何人说过，有天她走在路上，偶然听见校内三年级的学长谈起了侦探小姐。他们讨论她漂亮的脸蛋、窈窕的身段，拿她与一位似乎圈内颇具清冷气质的人气女优相较，话里臆想性质的言辞掺杂太多，听得青子都面红耳赤，羞耻万分，正准备冲上前打断他们，忽然听见其中一人扬高了声调，叫住了从另一边路过的黑羽快斗。  
“喂，黑羽！你觉得呢？是不是矜衣更性感些？她叫起来的声音太妙了。”  
“哈哈，你问黑羽就错了，我知道他是工藤派哦，上次看到他在看她的报道了。”  
“看看而已，我也会看啊。不过看她的报道不如帝丹那边偶尔流出来的盗摄视频，拍得比较日常一点。”  
“这你就不懂了吧。报道里的才比较有那个气质，我跟你说，上次我用她这张照片……”  
“她也是高中生吧，说不定还是处女，这方面矜衣处于劣势了。”  
“真可惜……听说她家里也挺有钱的，是富家大小姐，不能奢望她去援助交际了。”  
“喂喂……去了你也付不起吧，就你这穷鬼！倾家荡产都没戏！”  
“我说，黑羽你怎么一声不吭啊，平时不是挺活跃的——”  
因为距离得很远，中森青子看不清黑羽快斗到底是怎么了，明明一声不发，似乎只是朝他们看了一眼，那群人却忽然噤若寒蝉，空气里好像结了冰，凝固起来的气氛令人心慌。  
“闭嘴吧。”良久，他轻轻启唇，仍是贯来玩笑不恭的语气，竟凭空让人感觉出一丝轻佻凛冽的蔑视，“她不是你们能肖想的。”  
这样的黑羽快斗，前所未有，却意外地真实。仿佛他不为人知的傲慢一直掩藏在平日嬉笑打趣的面具之后，直到此刻，才终于展露端倪。  
他的锋芒毕露，他的执着认真，他藏匿已久的真实与动容，都是为了她。  
那位风华无双的名侦探小姐。

黑羽快斗感觉得到自己随着时间愈久而愈加失衡的立场。  
他，不再甘心置身于外。  
这不是一个好的讯号，对于怪盗来说，干涉意味着他将失去超然的视界，不再是纵观全场的看客，而成为局中的参与者。他将放弃自由，为自己扣上爱情的镣铐，主动地，将另一端递给一无所知的她。  
可能她也并非一无所知。  
毕竟他一向对她的智慧欣赏不已。  
那么，回复呢？  
拒绝、逃避，还是，接受？  
你好像还从未拒绝过我。  
真是现世报，原先是他轻慢地将她比作吹毛求疵的评论家，临到头来，一直在背后焦盼地注视着的、紧张等候着结论的，结果都是自己。  
糟糕了。黑羽快斗忍不住想。  
这个新发现……好像有点要命。

但是，如果是你的话，把命给你也没什么关系吧。  
怪盗知晓自己渐趋失控的状态，他无法抑制，也不想再克制下去了。在今日之前，他已经忍耐了太久太久，忍耐到所有的耐心都快要消磨殆尽。结果，他得到的结果却是什么？  
曾经的意乱情迷、纵情欢欣，都像是笑话一样。  
微微颤抖地呼出一口浓热的气息，怪盗感觉自己像是整个人被劈成了两半，一半在冷静地审视一切，犹如上帝般指责着他的痴心妄想，另一半则是被审判也不知忏悔的罪人，明明自知已经滑向危险的深渊了，却怎么也无法停下。  
在他们已经消弭了距离的尺度间，逐渐响起了令人脸红心跳的声息。  
深睡的侦探小姐那张漂亮的脸颊越来越红，就仿佛揉碎了玫瑰花汁滴落了上去，唇瓣被亲吻得发颤，连柔嫩又敏感的胸部也在手指揉弄后又落下吻痕齿痕，滚烫肌肤深处慢慢沁出了汗。她胸口不住起伏，紧闭的眼皮下眼珠也转动得厉害，像是随时要从太过靡艳的梦里醒来，却怎么也无法挣脱，不自觉地从喉咙深处溢出轻吟，将身下床单都拧得微皱，犹如一只被粘在蛛网上的蝶。  
怪盗稍稍放松了力道，虽然药效还没过去，但现在他还不想将她刺激得太过分。这时候先轻缓一点……他唇角微勾，手往下移，抚过下腹以后探入短裙的裙摆。  
她两条秀美颀长的腿顿时绷紧起来，丰润柔腻的腿根死死夹紧了犯罪者的手，微微绞住摩擦，薄弱的防卫却阻拦不了狡猾的大盗，已经被直接触及到了——  
突然间，她的呼吸猛地一促，颤动不止的睫羽根部染上了湿意，手指也痉挛般地收拢起来，揉皱床单。  
喜欢吗？这一刻，他很想温柔地拥抱她，凑近她通红的耳垂，轻轻地问她。  
哪怕他知道她不会有回应。

在得到应许的那天，黑羽快斗一时难以置信，站在原地，整个人几乎都有些恍惚了。  
那个、那可是工藤新一啊！隐于侦探小姐美丽的表象背后，那个清醒理智又强势骄傲名侦探啊！  
她似乎被他露骨的目光看得微不自在，眸光闪烁着，转过头时却忘了藏住泛红的耳根，抬手别开披散的发丝：“先、先说好了啊。我只是说跟你试试……试试而已！你别得意忘形了！”  
“好。”  
在大脑反应过来之前，黑羽快斗已经点头了。  
这可能是他生来最不假思索也最言简意赅的谎言，当时的他却还没意识到这一点。  
那段时期，其实是非常甜美的。黑羽快斗能察觉出侦探小姐绝非一时勉强给他的回应，就算当时的情况不可避免地掺杂了些许吊桥效应的影响，后来她确实也投入了感情，并且对这段关系享受其中。  
这样已经很好了。黑羽快斗是这么认为的。因为他们的关系十分特殊，彼此之间都有无法坦诚的地方，各有保留，这也是他们之间心照不宣的默契，不要思考太多现实的事，也不要越界，只要体会荷尔蒙逐渐发酵的滋味，尽情享受与对方心意相通的快乐就好。  
他是她不为人知的午夜情人。  
怪盗自也有他的方式来讨要甜头，有时夜深人静的夜晚，白衣的盗贼会悄悄降落在她的窗台，语调暧昧地挑逗忘记收敛微笑的侦探小姐。  
极少数的时候，她因某些原因短暂变回俊秀少年的原貌，黑羽快斗会散漫自在地坐在窗台的围栏上，一边啧啧惊叹，一边厚颜无耻地夸赞名侦探的俊朗帅气。  
“我该说承蒙夸奖么？”工藤新一也翘着腿坐在桌上，漫不经心地笑，“这位理论上应该没有易容，却扮成我的样子，并且顺利通过雷克洛克美术馆的人脸识别检查的小偷先生？”  
“哈哈哈。”黑羽快斗笑着准备搭腔，突然从楼下传来的女声却让两人轻松的表情同时一滞。  
“……新一？你回来了吗？”  
是毛利兰。  
黑羽快斗正准备跳到庭院外，工藤新一先一步起身攥住他的手腕，将怪盗往衣柜里一推，自己往外走去。  
影影绰绰的，盘膝坐在衣柜里的黑羽快斗还能听见外间的声音。  
“不好意思啊，突然打扰你。”  
“没事没事，不过，你怎么这个时候来了？”  
“因为新子她从昨天就忽然请病假了啊，这两天也没接电话，我有点担心她的情况，原本以为她是一个人住……话说你回来怎么不说一声？要不是刚才我碰见了寄住在博士家的那个小女孩，还不知道这件事呢！”  
“啊、这个……”  
“又有案件是吧？行了，少废话，新子的情况怎么样？她是受凉了吗？”  
“呃、嗯，是啊，有点发烧……你别担心，她已经吃完药睡了。”  
“……奇怪，我怎么觉得你的语气充满勉强呢？不行，让我看一眼，你们男生就是太粗心大意了，万一没把人照顾好……”  
“诶？！”  
黑羽快斗阖上眼，无声地长叹了一口气。  
他轻手轻脚地挪出衣柜，落地以后稍加整理了一下衣服，用手指捋了捋过长的头发，然后推开屋门，走到楼梯附近两人视野可及的地方。  
“新一？兰？”  
不知为何，当他看见他们一起转来视线时，工藤新一脸上一闪而过的惊慌，以及随之浮现的庆幸表情，让黑羽快斗的心底突然稍稍索然起来。  
“新子你啊……”毛利兰朝他走来时那气势汹汹的的架势让黑羽快斗心底发颤，下意识后退一步，只见少女抬起手——  
抚上他的侧脸，用掌心碰了碰，随后，又撩起额发，与他额头相抵。  
“……唔，温度还挺正常的，不过，不能掉以轻心哦。”  
惊吓过度的怪盗一时发不出声音。  
但不等他反应过来，手臂上忽然被人握住，不打招呼就分开了他和毛利兰。  
工藤新一似乎有些生气，径自将黑羽快斗往身后一扯，手上的力道大得他都有些发痛。  
“你干什么啊？新一，你也对新子太粗鲁了一点吧！怎么这样对生病的女孩子呢？” 毛利兰不满地抱怨起来。  
“抱歉。”名侦探的道歉硬邦邦的，一看就十分不诚心。  
“不是对我说抱歉啊？新一，你要对你的恋人温柔一点……”  
“新子不是我的恋人。”工藤新一斩钉截铁的语气让毛利兰愣了一下，氛围顿时僵冷，但读不懂空气的侦探只停了一下，又澄清般补充道，“兰，你别误会，我喜欢的人另有其人……现在没法说，以后我会亲自向你坦诚的。”  
说着，仍是背对着黑羽快斗的姿态，只是有些刻意地扬高了声调：“对吧，新子？”  
无需提醒，知情识趣的黑羽快斗这时候怎么可能掉链子呢？  
他笑了笑，轻轻“嗯”了一声，配合着表演得天衣无缝。  
哪怕他心里已经烦躁得要命了。  
“我……我觉得你们应该独处一会儿。”毛利兰犹疑的目光在他们之间反复逡巡，不知是想到了什么，露出遇到棘手问题的慎重神情，“有什么误会、或者相互隐瞒的事情，最好都摊开来说一说。我就不打扰了，晚安。”  
“没有误会。”名侦探重申。  
“再见！”兰小姐头也不回。  
“我觉得兰好像还是误解了什么……”如此低低嘀咕着的工藤新一转过身，遇到了一点阻碍，他愣了一下，看向攥住自己衣角的黑羽快斗。  
天才怪盗扮成侦探小姐也是天衣无缝水平的成功，眸光顾盼流转，俏丽又漂亮，此时稍加玩味地弯起唇角，暴露出本性，自然流露出些许嚣张跋扈的气息。  
“是么？我倒觉得兰小姐前面的提议很有道理。”他暧昧地压低声调，笑了笑，见名侦探怔了片刻后知后觉地脸红起来，面不改色地接着说，“尽管有个无伤大雅的小插曲，不过，现在又是名侦探与怪盗私会的独处时间了。”  
虽然又一次确认了一个事实。  
但至少现在，新一，你是属于我的。

其实，还有一个办法。让工藤新一永远属于自己。  
怪盗直起身，探出舌尖，轻轻舔舐着湿淋淋的指节，刘海下的眼珠移转，若有所思地看着身下的她。  
他淡蓝的眸中情绪难辨，又恍然带了些说不清道不明的晦涩温柔，仿佛无奈极了却只能妥协，眼睫微微颤抖着，因为心里让他疼得日夜不得喘息的痛苦，一直无声地忍耐。  
有时候也会痛恨自己的理性，理智封缄了他未出口的挽留，也迫使他时刻不停地保持冷静。让他越是如此，越能推演出疯狂的后果会是什么。  
会伤害她吗？还是，坐视她和自己的心相隔得越来越远？  
在此之前，光是浮现出这般想法，心中对她生出杀意，就让他永远都无法原谅自己了。  
筹谋如网，不光捉住了她，连他自己也困在其中了。  
怪盗很轻地笑了笑，眸光微微朦胧，犹如笼罩了侦探小姐的深幽月光。  
被他注视着的她呼吸散漫无章，泪水积蓄在睫羽之下，慢慢地从眼尾溢出，腰肢、以及腿根都还止不住地颤栗，像是已经精疲力竭了，也停下了潜意识挣扎的动作，这种虚软无力得似乎再经不起任何触碰的状态反而更加让人欲念深沉。  
继续下去的话，就再也没有回头的机会了。  
但是。无法停下。  
“对不起，新一。”他说，“我要对你做犯罪的事情了。”

大概是推动他们在一起的契机有别于常人，黑羽快斗时常有趁人之危的自我认知。  
实在因为那时的侦探小姐太狼狈了，也太虚弱，重视的人们正受到炸弹的威胁，倒计时已经迫在眉睫，她伤得无法走路，破案的线索却仍未集齐，正是精神上最动摇也最脆弱的一刻。  
黑羽快斗察觉到了这一点，趁机……应该说，也稍微放纵了作为怪盗的自己，袒露出内心的真实，藉此打动了她。  
不是不知道这样的结果可能只是出自她的一时冲动，说不定，很快就会后悔，黑羽快斗还是毫不犹豫地压上了赌注。  
用他的真心尝试换取她的真心，这是唯一的取胜法了。  
所以在那之后黑羽快斗也经常在思考他们之间的关系，彼此之间既是命中注定的对手，又是知之甚深的恋人，但就算是存在相互欣赏与倾慕的方面，他们之间相处的方式也绝不可能等同于寻常情侣。  
期间限定，这个定义何止适用于落了难的侦探小姐，也同样束缚着眼里有种海阔天空的华丽怪盗。  
摘下礼帽，解开披风，黑羽快斗就变成了与她毫无交集的人。说是名侦探的爱慕者，可能都被人心里嘲弄着痴心妄想。  
以前的黑羽快斗从不在乎这些，因为他从不需要那些人的理解。  
可是现在，他发现自己有些不一样了。  
他在担忧、在害怕。如果工藤新一秉持着这样的想法，只打算将他们的关系局限于此时此刻，那么，有朝一日，等他恢复成原来的身体——  
会如何看待他们的关系？  
年少轻狂的一时放纵？讳莫如深的荒诞过去？还是，心底仍保留着属于怪盗的一席之地？  
黑羽快斗深深地叹息，何曾想过他也有沦落如此患得患失的揪心时刻。

困扰他已久的疑问，后来误打误撞地得到了解答。  
那只是他一次突然起意，扮成帝丹学生潜入了她所在的学校，好巧不巧撞上有人向她告白。  
那个男生应该是足球社的社员，身上的运动服是正式比赛队员专用的款式，多半还可能是跟工藤新一本人关系不错的朋友，所以侦探小姐对他的态度也稍有不同，拒绝的言辞委婉而礼貌，语气非常温和。  
这可能给对方造成一种错觉，校园女神其实不是对他的告白无动于衷，只要他再进一步，就能求得她的垂青。  
所以那人在她转身离去的时候猛地从身后抱住了她，侦探小姐一时不察，加上男女之间力量的差距，竟愣住任人将她往旁边的小树林带，被人抵在树上。  
“拜托了，求求你，不要拒绝我，你对也不是我毫无感觉的吧……”如此痴迷地喃喃说着，对方就做出亲吻的动作压了下去。  
黑羽快斗看得眼神一冷，手指微抬，但未等他动作，侦探小姐就利落地别过脸，任对方的唇擦过她的发丝，随后提膝踢中某个不可言说的部位，趁人吃痛后退之际轻松挣脱了桎梏。  
一套动作如行云流水，简直让边上的旁人都心生微妙。  
“不好意思，我没有这方面的兴趣。”她没什么表情地说，“进一步说，其实光想想就有点厌恶。你要是不想受伤的话，就别再靠近过来了。”  
说完她顿了一顿，声音放低到一个那人无法感知的范畴，黑羽快斗却正巧将其听得清楚。  
“真是受够了，快点让我变回去吧……这次我一定找到合适的时机郑重地告白，还有，一定要让基德那家伙忘记我的黑历史……”  
靠在树后的黑羽快斗安静地抬起头，那一天的天气很好，阳光穿透了密密匝匝的枝叶从头顶的树冠投射下来，斑驳的碎光游离于周身，形成光柱的光芒有些刺眼，让他略感不适地眯起眼眸，眼梢显出微微冷冽的轮廓。  
……太天真了，名侦探。  
他怪盗基德是能任人摆布的人么？

感觉、好热……  
工藤新一无法理解自己到底遭遇了什么，头脑昏昏沉沉的，意识好似陷落在很深的黑暗里，有无数从阴影里探出的无形触角束缚住了肢体，无法挣扎，甚至连动作都很困难。  
犹如身在梦里，感知变得非常混沌，却偏有一种难以启齿的感受越来越鲜明，一种无法抵抗的刺激……接连不绝的触碰、深入、律动，太陌生的感觉令人情不自禁扬起脖子，无措地张口喘息，精神上却还迷茫不知自己到底在渴望着什么。  
然后，侦探小姐得到了一个吻。  
不知道是谁，但是贴上来的唇微微冰凉柔软，神秘的气息引人迷醉，含住她的唇瓣轻舔，引诱她几乎迫不及待地吸吮他的舌尖，唇舌交缠起来，发出令人脸红心跳的黏稠水声。  
甘美而湿热的感觉从接触的地方开始蔓延，逐渐侵染到肌理深处，让她克制不住地轻颤，脊骨像快融化了一般酥软起来。  
“呜……嗯……”身体里渐渐点燃起灼热的火焰，连绵燎烧起来，她的呼吸不由变得急促，从喉咙深处溢出了呻吟。  
在这时候，身体上的抚摸还在继续，从绷紧的腰滑向胸部，揉弄得微微涨痛，同时又莫名地在体内激起阵阵愉悦的感觉，快感很快蔓延到五体。  
侦探小姐闭着眼，一声声微弱的呻吟都被接吻的唇舌吞吃下去了，爱抚的轻柔触碰缠绵地刺激着感官。她在浪潮的颠簸中身体渐渐被顶撞得晃动起来，腰肢扭摆，只觉得腰部往下都被酸软酥麻的感觉彻底统摄，似乎有什么伸入其中，在不断进出……里面特别热，湿润的涌流溢了出来。  
猝不及防被抛向顶端的体验令她意识空白了片刻，不等她反应出到底发生了什么，“那个”就抽了出来，骤然失去了什么的空虚令她一阵失落。  
全身都使不出力气，热汗从下颌慢慢地淌到颈侧，整个人似乎都快要在弥漫蒸腾的热气里蒸发了，逐渐氤氲着神经末梢，似乎肢体都要醺然的热度中融化了。  
结果是，连一丝抵抗的意识都无法提起。她被托着膝弯抬高双腿，分开大腿，还在余韵中微微张阖的柔软的部位被另一种散发出蓬勃热力的硬挺器官紧紧顶压着抵住了。  
“对不起，新一。”  
耳畔传来了非常熟悉的嗓音，说话的时候，那个器官的顶端已经微微陷入到无法合拢的入口，沿着顶开的一线缝隙，渐渐顺着湿滑不已的甬道探向幽深危险的渊底。  
“我要对你做犯罪的事情了。”

侦探小姐终于在强烈的刺激中被惊醒了。  
怎么……回事……  
神智渐渐回归躯壳，黑暗褪去的模糊视野微微摇晃，但是，好像不是因为地震，是自己在……她视线涣散地注视着自己身上的人，晃动的额发略微遮掩住了对方的眉眼，但从他挺直的鼻梁、下半张脸的俊美轮廓，以及神态中展露的些许气质，无一不透出自己谙熟得过分的感觉。  
……基德？  
他……在做什么……  
有些后知后觉，或者说，是已经意识到了但理智上却一直难以置信，侦探小姐蓦地睁大了眼，脸颊陡然一阵热气上涌，羞耻得浑身发抖。  
“混、混账……你……你快出去……”  
她断断续续抽着气，惊乱的语调里还残留着喘息的声音，卡在怪盗腰间的双腿挣动，徒劳挣扎的动作反而像是迎合一样，让犯罪者更深地往里进入了些许，慢慢地挺动顶撞到内里，好似是让她更清楚地体验到身体里逐渐被侵犯插入的过程。  
“我拒绝。”可恶的盗贼挑起唇角，毫不动摇地说。  
这个家伙……莫非是来真的……要把她……  
侦探小姐心慌意乱，只好咬牙忍耐着呻吟的冲动。但是，不知何处安放的视线无意间又扫过了令她面红耳赤的画面，紧顶在自己女性器官的粗大龟头稍稍抽出，顶端湿淋淋流淌着黏稠的透明湿液，完全勃起的器官呈现出挺直微微上翘的弧度，甚至，通红的马眼口溢出了些许白色的浊液。  
这个气势汹汹的性具才退出些许，就重新抵住她，挤开肉穴插入进去，从前端到茎身都紧贴着内壁接触摩擦，这次进入得比先前还要更深一点，然而，还留在外面的部分也还不少。  
好涨……太……太大了……  
腿根抖个不停，不知道怪盗到底在她昏迷时做了多少过分的事情，被撑开的地方酥酥麻麻，又像是充血过分似的隐隐涨痛起来。甬道敏感到收缩不止，偏偏已经湿滑到无法起到任何阻碍的作用，反而像是讨好一般，迎合着啜弄起对方。  
被摩擦起来的地方也不仅仅是强行撑开的痛，混杂在疼痛中的，还有令人羞耻又屈辱的快感，像是电流般扩散开来。  
“新一，你好像比我想象中的更喜欢这样……”  
怪盗贴在耳边的低笑令她敏感地轻颤，沉下暧昧声调的嗓音透出失真般的磁性。滚烫的吐息在耳根的肌肤流窜，他的唇瓣抿住薄薄耳廓，温暖的感触中带有些微潮湿柔滑的触碰，夹杂着微妙暧昧的黏稠水声，一时间，她连仿佛大脑都在颤栗，半边身体酥软下来。  
侦探小姐的眸光逐渐失焦，无意识地微微摇头，仿佛仍在抗拒，数度意图收拢双腿都被卡在他的腰间，修长手指痉挛着攥紧床单，手背浮现出筋脉的脉络。  
她白皙的颈项已经被亲吻得一片濡湿，红痕错落斑驳，景致宛如红梅落雪。

“不问问我为什么吗？”  
“……不问。”  
侦探小姐赌气般的回应让怪盗有些失笑，如此斩钉截铁的语气，是已经在心里宣判了他的死刑？还是，洞若观火的她已经明了他不会回头的决意？在这种优势悬殊的情况下，放弃抵抗确实才是最明智的选择。  
这样想着的怪盗原以为自己不会再心软了，临到此刻，心底还是平生几分怜惜的情绪。  
“不问也好。”正好自己也不打算回答。  
他温柔地吻她，不顾侦探小姐闭上眼轻微的闪躲，从她湿润的腮边吻到轻颤的眼皮。  
如果可以，他还想被多骗一会儿。  
只要她不残忍地揭露出真实，怪盗就可以永远活在谎言编织的世界里。

虽然做好了心理准备，但完全被进入的那一刻，侦探小姐还是丢脸地埋头在怪盗怀里呜咽起来。双腿紧紧地缠紧他的腰部，身体里绞得很紧，微微发颤的腿根蜿蜒流下了嫣红的水痕。  
“可恶……你这个混蛋，变态，禽兽……”  
一口咬在肩头的刺痛让怪盗的身体有了一瞬间的停滞，他低眸看她被泪水沾湿后，因为愤怒而烧灼得明亮的眼眸，瞪人的样子真凶，看得他忍不住笑。  
但她恼怒的表情很快就变了，手指无措地抓住他的手臂，身体在颠簸中不得已牢牢抱紧了自己，潮湿的喘息声仿佛再也也无法相连，变得断续狼狈。  
“不、不……等下……你轻点……”  
她的声音听起来好像都接近啜泣了，原本堪堪还点在床单上的足尖悬在半空，摇晃中绷紧脚背，大腿内侧挣动着厮磨他的腰间，每次被完全顶撞到深处，喉咙深处都会溢出荡人心驰的好听呻吟。  
越做到后来，那张清艳美丽的脸颊就越是满覆潮红，眸光迷离含情，略略失神地凝望着自己。  
怪盗抬手扣住她的下颌，毫不客气地吻上了她红润的唇瓣。

在她身体里射过一次之后侦探小姐似乎是彻底自暴自弃了，再被他拥抱着的压在床上的时候还主动地揽住他回应起来。虽然是初夜，但她的身体出乎寻常地很迷恋被他进入的状态，插入抽送起来就情不自禁地配合起来，美妙得如同一把拭净的清澈琴弦，任怪盗肆意地拨动、弹奏出美妙的韵律。  
她迷乱的喘息声渐渐从急促变得微弱，被他肆无忌惮地侵犯过几次之后，后来连哭声都发不出来了，等到怪盗最后将精液中出到她身体里的时候，侦探小姐已经筋疲力尽，只能无力而虚软地被他拢在怀里了。

如果，你能永远毫不抵抗地被我抱在怀里，那该有多好。  
黑羽快斗将侦探小姐揽在自己的臂弯中，用手指抹去她脸上的泪迹，然后慢慢梳理着她凌乱的长发，眼神温柔安静。  
哪怕让未来充斥满谎言也好。他在心里默默地说着。  
新一，留在我身边。


	13. Extra Story Twilight’s Secret-夜间秘密-

“等、等一下！”  
“不等。”

她的脸微微红了起来，眼底水光顾盼流转，似乎欲语还休，在夜晚微微朦胧暧昧的光线下，流露出本人并不自知的诱惑，渐渐让人心猿意马。  
黑羽快斗不动声色地审视着，他的爱人被他按倒在床上，却眼神闪烁着，手指不自觉将床单揉得发皱，从腰背、到颈项，都呈现出一种紧绷的弧度。好像只要找到一丝机会，她就要夺路而逃了。  
为什么呢？  
魔术师的手探向侦探小姐的脸侧，拨开散开的漆黑发丝，手指冰凉的触感直抵肌肤，用指腹轻柔而暧昧地抚摸起来。  
昏昧的视野里，愈衬得她的皮肤柔软雪白，泛出莹润细腻的光泽。乍一眼看去是清丽秀致得过分的少女，五官天生的好看，眉眼、唇鼻都立体而标致，气质稍显冷然，但又不是初识那时全然生冷到触碰不得，而是微微馥郁，有些荡人心弦的，就算倔强到别眼避开他的视线，也藏不住那种难以言喻的气息。  
这么可爱，都不像是已经当妈妈的人了。  
他的唇角勾了起来，手指贴着下颌的线条触及颈项，感受到一种肌肤收紧的张力和深处的鲜活脉动，温热、柔软，渐渐透出深幽的香气。

黑羽快斗对这种味道非常熟悉，花香调的高雅调香缠绕着她身上的自然体香，掺杂些许木质的深邃药感，萦绕出一种非常动人的嗅觉体验。  
女性生产的辛苦并不局限于怀胎十月，在她的恢复期，母亲交给了他一套完完整整的养护配方，像是精油、按摩手法、饮食营养的搭配……以及有希子与工藤小姐交谈过后，私下里提醒半子应该多加注意的地方，黑羽快斗全都认真地牢记了。  
贴心起来无微不至的少年是体察人心的天才，最初，性子要强又自尊心极盛的她总是躲着不让他近身，羞耻得整个人埋在被子里，黑羽快斗前脚被赶出了门，后脚就扮成年轻娇柔的护士，溜溜达达转一圈回来，一边抱着吐泡泡的小婴儿，一边温声细语地哄起了焦虑的爱人。  
“太太您看，这孩子的五官真是出奇的漂亮，简直是挑着您和那位先生的优点长的。眼睛比较像是爸爸一点，山根和额头更像是您……”  
“……”被窝蠕动两下，脑袋钻出来，困惑地看看婴儿，又困惑地看看护士，托着下颌认真观察片刻，眼神里渐渐充满了纯粹的迷惑，“……是吗？”  
黑羽快斗忍住了唇边的笑意，只说：“太太，我来帮您按摩吧。”  
如此一番波折下来，他在侦探小姐的默许中以另一种面貌重新获得了亲近的资格。到后来不起波澜的某天，黑羽快斗看了看靠在他怀里昏昏欲睡的她，忽然福至心灵，次日一身便装如常出现，果不其然，只得到一个毫不意外的清冷眼神，没有任何紧张的表现，也没躲开他的触碰。  
他们都是很年轻的年纪，体质也好，一个多月过去，再见到工藤小姐的人会发现，她似乎比一年以前还要更加漂亮得招眼，肌肤胜雪，乌发如云，眼角眉梢都分外丰盈清润，无意间透出些许有别于少女的动人韵致。

黑羽快斗的眼底有些隐晦的幽暗，低下身细密地亲吻了她的脸颊和脖颈，气息滚烫绵长，掌心隔着一层柔滑的睡衣衣料就开始摩挲起来。  
她的颊边带了几分微醺的潮红，从他的角度看去，微微张开的唇瓣像是在索吻，连卷翘轻颤的眼睫都勾人得厉害。  
每时每刻，黑羽快斗都感觉他的迷恋在加深，看到她的唇，就想吮吻得泛出潮润的红色，脖子好细啊，抚摸上去温热又柔软，胸口饱满绵软，腰肢不盈一握，简直让人为难起先疼爱哪里才好了。  
从很早很早以前开始，他注视着她的眼底里就藏着张牙舞爪的欲望，哪怕只是个迎风飒飒的背影，看她的长发被烈风吹得飞扬，衬衫褶皱起伏勾勒出深深的脊骨线条，凛冽美感几如刀锋迎面。  
有多抓人眼球呢？简直是惊魂摄魄。  
让他日思夜想，深夜梦回，都渴望着将她夺走，为所欲为。  
黑羽快斗低下眼，手指过处，她胸前的衣扣悉数被解开，探手进去，掌心拢在柔嫩丰盈的地方慢慢揉捏……  
不知是不是他臆想出的感觉，总觉得她现在散发出分外美妙气息，像是熟了……他的鼻尖蹭过她的下颌，探出舌尖，轻轻舔舐颈侧的肌肤。  
“喂……啊！”对方发出一声惊喘，身体挣动了一下，却没法从黑羽快斗不动声色的桎梏里挣脱，呼吸因他轻柔无比却用意不纯的爱抚急促起来。  
如果是往常，她应该已经坦诚地拥抱住自己了，如今却微微挣扎着抵抗身体里的快意，几乎连眼睛都不肯睁开，隐忍而倔强地咬住下唇，只被他挑逗得忍耐不了了才发出点声音。  
为什么忽然又抗拒他的接近？  
明明昨晚还没什么不对劲……

大潮般逼压笼罩的气息忽而远离了些许，工藤小姐攥住床单的手指不自觉痉挛了一下，就算隔着一层柔滑织物的阻隔，指甲还是有些微掐进了手心里，勾起一丝很迟钝的痛感。  
她不知若何，迷茫睁开水雾弥漫的眼眸，视线撞上黑羽快斗似乎正在观察的目光。  
深夜里光影也朦胧错落，浅浅浮光映在他瞳仁的表面，交织于眼底。眼梢被微微牵动挤压，弯起漂亮缱绻的弧度。迎上她的视线，浮光掠影般的笑意便层层从眼眸深处漫出，神情里带着种让人难以形容的天真烂漫，却温柔到不可思议的地步。  
对方倾身过来，脖颈的线条修长外又显出让人感觉十分柔软的韧度，衣领敞开下的肌肤好似细腻白玉，润泽生光。  
“不舒服？”  
他问得非常关切，目光胶着地凝视过来，完全不加掩饰自己的情绪，呈现出一种全神贯注到隐隐担忧的认真。  
工藤新一向来对这样的黑羽快斗没什么办法。  
但是——  
“也不是不舒服……”侦探小姐忍着羞耻，像是已经要被他逼迫到了死角，咬着齿关低喃了一句却突然拨开他探来的手指，侧过身搂住一只抱枕不放。  
岂止不是不舒服，她很轻地缓慢喘息着，才洗完澡就被这人揽上床，一番作弄得情潮翻覆。实在因为对方在这个身体留下的刻印太深，仿佛逐一触碰过的地方都变成了难耐的敏感区，稍有刺激就肌骨颤栗，骨血发热，按耐不住回忆起接下来会遭到如何对待。  
思及此处，她忍不住将半张脸埋在抱枕里，漆黑的长发流散在身后，逐渐滑落到颈侧肩旁，露出一截后颈，薄薄的皮肤下也似乎彻底浸润了般，肌理深处泛出近乎淹然的淡红。  
此时，其实也就差进入了。  
他已经吻过她，解开了她的衣服，神秘深幽的妩媚香气混着沐浴露甜美的味道，透过覆在肌肤潮湿的气息漫涌过来。  
就算抵着抱枕，仍可从身后隐约看见前面丰盈饱满的轮廓，脊背却与之相反的瘦削。骨骼坚硬，无论是蝴蝶骨还是脊线的线条都分外深明清晰，腰窝极深，腰肢纤细，用美学的眼光来看简直有种过于锋利的美感。  
黑羽快斗的喉咙紧了紧。  
她就像是被他捉来的神女，用热烫的掌心牢牢圈住脚踝，从天上拽到人间来。  
之前孕期的时候，他总是担心会伤到她，就算有时按捺不住了想要，也尽量很小心很小心。克制得久了，积蓄的欲望其实并未消退太多，只是潜藏到更深的地方去了。  
但与之同时，黑羽快斗又是一个很重视情调和体验的人。如果只是为了自己泄欲的图谋，而委屈她勉强配合，甚至疲于应付，那他宁可继续忍耐，只轻轻地抱着她温存就好。  
其实他们昨天才做过，从入夜到夜深，高潮了两次。  
那时候，她都有些忘情了，腿缠着他一直不松开，所以应该不是不可以折腾到更尽兴。不过，也没必要那么着急地吃，人都已经完全是自己的了，大可以后慢慢地品尝下去。  
珍贵又美丽的宝石是需要小心拭净呵护的，哪怕他深知侦探小姐的本性里坚韧要强不输于他，天性浪漫率真的魔术师总下意识以最缜密细致的方式体贴他的爱人。  
何况如今的她，如今的她……  
黑羽快斗一时都不知该如何来形容这种感觉才好，从以前开始他就对她心动不已了，现在随着相伴渐久，深切的、愈陷愈深的情丝几乎要纠缠到他的骨血深处去了。所以是由于这般情感作用的效果吗？他从身后拥住了她，就像是失了魂、迷了心窍，嘴唇缠绵地流连在柔软光裸的肩头，鼻息汲取着芳香的气息。  
好诱人——  
真难把持住啊。心里叹息。  
“嗯……新一……”  
他低低地念着她的名字，比起是呼唤，更接近自语般的呢喃，像是小孩在渴求着怎么也吃不到的糖果，却更沙哑些。唇齿之间溢出的气息都炽热到引人情动，点点喘息掺杂着呻吟，异常挑逗的声音。  
这回他的手很规矩，静静地扣住了她的手指，亲吻也像春风一样轻软，吹得曛暖柔和。只是声音，如同融化开的一掬蜜糖，温柔甜蜜，丝丝缕缕似要流淌到人心里去。  
工藤小姐被他蛊惑得耳朵尖都红得似要滴血，颜色艳丽非常。  
心情太矛盾了，她想推开他，可被这么充满爱意地抱着，心中不由泛出温柔的不忍，手与脚都像被什么无形的东西束缚住了。  
承受亲吻的地方，嘴唇接触的地方，肌肤微微湿润，感知上却好似燃起一簇簇小小的火苗，随着亲吻和舔舐的轨迹蔓延开去，她感觉他的舌尖跟手指一样灵巧。  
这让人怎么抵抗？  
其实她也知道他已经妥协了，不能吃，那眼巴巴看着未免太难过，抱一抱、舔两口解解馋总是可以的吧。可问题就是，自己从一开始就不是毫无感觉，被作弄了这么一会儿，自然越来越……  
若是气息也能攻城略地，那黑羽快斗简直战无不胜。  
她肌肤莹白如雪，后颈却被他的呼吸弄得微微出汗，像是浑身落满了桃花红梅的冰雪美人，在醉人的春风里开始融化，一副花开雪融的景致。  
轻轻地闭了闭眼。  
忽然就觉得有点进退不得。  
若再违心地抗拒，她自己都有些受不了了，若是再做下去，她又……  
但黑羽快斗是真的可爱又黏人。  
有时候又过于敏锐和温柔了。

必须得承认，有些事情，自己确实不如对方擅长太多。  
有个秘密工藤新一从未跟黑羽快斗坦白过，在他们相恋却尚未坦诚身份的时期，有次自己吃下临时解药变回原来身体，夜里和他的相会其实是有意为之。  
那天晚上，他们做了。  
怪盗修长的手指钳着他的下颌，辗转的亲吻炽热到发烫，动作却比往常还要轻柔些，顾及到比女性的身体更难承受一些，他试探的抚摸也带了几分隐秘的晦涩。  
“这样可以吗？”对方低低地问，“还是说，你更喜欢换过来？”  
工藤新一扣在怪盗肩膀上的手指紧了紧。  
他一阵失神，恍惚了半晌，才意识到自己竟然有些心悸的感觉。  
“不用。”  
话出了口，才发觉声音还带了点发怯般的颤意，似乎说这话的时候，唇齿都在打架，侦探不由犹豫地顿了顿。  
好像这样承认了什么的态度有点丢脸，但是，又不能否认自己不太情愿改变现状的想法。怪盗向来自诩为天赋过人且技艺精湛的艺术家，各方各面，侦探确实都已深有体会了，而且，有些沉迷。  
“你……”  
“嗯？”  
“……轻一点。”想了想，忍不住又补了一句，“也不要太轻，总之就是——”

“快斗，你对我，可以再过分些。”

用细如蚊呐的声音小声说完，她仿佛默许了接下来还可以更进一步。  
因为，因为还是忍不住。无法拒绝这样的黑羽快斗。  
抱着她的少年轻轻“唔”了一声，在黑暗中，修长手指插进她的指缝间，让接触的部分开始缓慢摩挲起来。  
“那么，侦探小姐是允许我了？”  
明明只是寻常语调的问句，在特别的氛围里，状似天真的语气也仿佛增添了几分神秘暗昧的味道。  
“允许我……探查你不可告人的秘密？”  
“……”工藤新一好像又有点后悔了。  
但松口一次再想撤回是不可能的，富有侵略性的黑羽快斗可不会放过来之不易的机会，察觉到她的犹疑，不由微带惩戒性质地低首咬住颈窝浮显的血管，牙齿将那一片柔嫩的皮肉磨得发红，舌尖抵着轻颤的肌理，过了会儿才换成湿润黏稠的舔舐。  
侦探小姐猝不及防，“啊”的叫出声来，一下子腰都软了。  
然后怀里的抱枕被扯低垫在腰下，她的双腿被分开，臀缝间抵上了灼热的性具，贴着湿泞的谷道开始了蹭动摩擦。  
她懵了一会儿。  
因为是趴在床上的姿势，下身垫得比身体的重心还高一些，不得已只能双膝微微支起，前面也手臂撑着，才在晃动中找到平衡。  
但这样对方却好像还没进去的意思。性器蹭得股间阵阵发麻，硬挺起来的形状、热度都十分鲜明，龟头的棱角几次刮过柔软的入口，甚至挤弄出了黏稠的水声。  
这样的玩弄，反而比直接进去更淫靡一些。  
她的气息越发紊乱，眼眸湿润，身体被情欲点燃，烧着灼人的大火，又像是融化成了一池波澜起伏的春水，神经末梢都泛出近似麻痹的知觉。  
无意识地抬高腰臀去迎合，性器抵上已经微微张开的狭窄穴口，因为里面都彻底湿润了，竟然径自陷入了些许，湿滑的入口非常缠绵地吮住了顶端。  
她听到了让人脸红心跳的声音，在被进入的过程中，一点点任侵犯者插入到更深处，身体逐渐被填满的感觉实在难以言喻，过了好一会儿，才意识到是自己低低的呻吟。  
“因为今天是安全期，我就直接进来了。”  
黑羽快斗的脸颊贴在她的耳侧，极其缓慢地磨蹭着，微哑的声线浸满了情欲的气息，呼吸火热湿润，点缀着轻微急促的喘息。  
“所以，等下也可以直接射到里面吧。”  
说着顿了下，唇角扬起，换了一种更有磁性的暧昧声调。  
“太太。”  
他如此装模作样地唤道。

侦探小姐要被这样的称呼挑逗得浑身都颤抖起来了。  
呼吸变得沉重，身体随着不断深入的挞伐晃动不止。之前足够漫长的调情让一切变得非常顺滑湿润，一进一出都带出水声，甬道收缩着吞咬着性器，每次顶撞到深处，圆润的顶端将内里碾磨得微微陷入，都带来强烈到让人近乎恍惚的刺激。  
情欲如海没顶淹来，让她身体发软得使不出力气，难耐地呻吟着，脚趾不自禁地蜷起。  
眼尾渐渐泛出潮润的湿意，深蓝的眸光在情热中渐渐失焦涣散，水色迷离，快感激烈到一时几近窒息，她不得不仰起脸张口呼吸着空气，汗珠从湿濛濛的白皙脊背淌下，沿着浑圆的弧度，在乳尖汇聚，滴下。  
体温在剧烈的动作中升高，意识越来越有失控的趋势。  
如同将要倾覆一切的浪潮。  
只是过程中黑羽快斗还是留有了一丝理智，倏然间他“咦”了一声，似乎发现了什么，声音里有些不敢置信的讶异，咽了咽喉咙，呼吸的频率随着情绪的起伏微微变化。  
他气息渐沉，眸色更深。  
与其说那是错愕，倒不如说，更接近一种幽邃的欲念。  
“新一。”  
嗓音低得几乎无法让人听见。只是几乎。  
“奶水，流出来了。”

侦探小姐将脸埋在手臂间，不想看他，不止是耳根、颈后，竟然羞耻到浑身都泛出淡淡的粉。  
“就是担心这样我才不想做了……呜嗯……啊！”  
含糊的抱怨在猝不及防的拥抱中戛然而止，一下被顶到了不得了的地方，她登时从齿间溢出急促、惊乱的叫声。  
瞬息间，她发颤的手指、汗湿的手臂、酥软的腰，仿佛尽被一根弦所收束、绷紧。  
流淌在四肢百骸的滚热血液、濒近沸腾的情潮、错乱无章的喘息，悉数都随着屏息的片刻而陷入了静止。  
恍惚不已的刹那，黑羽快斗急切地从身后吻了上来，后背、肩膀、颈项，掺杂着低低喘息的呼吸喷洒在耳畔，他握住她的腰，咬牙将自己更深、更用力地埋进去。  
“不……嗯……啊……啊啊……”她发着抖，受不了了拧腰要逃，却被他双臂横在腰间，牢牢地桎梏着身体，任由她微微分开的两腿徒劳地滑蹭床单，怎么也无法移动，“这、这太……啊啊……”  
“……我好喜欢你。”黑羽快斗说。  
他一只手掌心上移，手指揉捏着饱满发涨的乳肉，指腹擦过越发湿润的乳尖，渐渐整个掌心都沾湿了。  
深深地呼吸。呼吸。又略带隐忍地屏住呼吸。  
味道，是的，仅是闻到那种微微甜美的味道就觉得自己要失控了。  
是因为，因为孕育了小孩，成为了妈妈，所以身体里分泌出充足的乳汁。  
该怎么形容这种欲念呢。  
她……他可是工藤新一啊。  
黑羽快斗眼睫轻颤。

突然被翻过身改换了体位，期间并未拔出导致身体里被角度奇异地碾磨起来，微妙到让人脊骨发酥的战栗感刺激得侦探小姐惊喘不止，骑在他的腰上，手臂忙攀住了唯一可拥抱的他。  
被她揽在怀里的黑羽快斗稍稍仰起头，薄唇微张，抵在那个湿润透了的地方含吮了上去。  
“等、等等——快斗！”  
夹住他腰的两腿猛地绞紧了，又热又软的内里也是，比他的口唇更黏稠湿软地纠缠了回来，她的身体一直在晃，在他身上起伏，不知是因为他一直向上顶撞的缘故，还是现在变成是自己搂着挣动不已的她不放的缘故。  
“啊……嗯啊……别、别舔……嗯……不、也不要吸！”  
不要。  
无声且任性地在心里答道。他轻轻地咬了她一下。  
潮吹了……  
接连绵密而紧致的收缩让他舒服地喟叹了一声，没有浪费一点机会地不断在抽搐不止的甬道里抽送。耳边侦探小姐的喘息声变得微弱且带着呜咽，不止是身体，好像连声音都变得湿漉漉的，这种十分黏稠的煽情气息让他非常有感觉，性器快速进出着，抵在深处，一股股射出精液，然后过多的湿黏液体从交合处满溢出来。

弄不清意识空白了许久，她失神地缓缓垂下眼，在眸光涣散的瞳孔中，黑羽快斗淡红的唇瓣沾着白色的液体。  
“时间好像快要到了……”忽然听他这么说。  
什么……时间？  
正茫然，就见对方一边揽着自己稳固姿势，一边伸长手臂将床边的移动小床拉近过来，微微斜过身，用个不怎么温柔的手法将里面的小孩提了出来。  
侦探小姐陡然睁大了眼眸。  
“其实不太想告诉你的，这小鬼每天大半夜都得醒来折腾一回，我怕他吵醒你，就差不多这个时候给他冲一点奶粉喝，吃饱了过一会就哄睡了……”  
果如其言，被黑羽快斗抱起来的小婴儿这时候已经醒了，他不吵也不闹，睁着一双清澈剔透的蓝眸，一副习以为常的样子，乖乖吸着手指。  
“小朋友~”黑羽快斗摘下他两边耳朵里塞着隔音的婴儿耳塞，稍稍逗了逗就让他笑了起来，“今晚爸爸有事要忙，让妈妈喂你好不好呀？”  
“？！啊？！”  
手忙脚乱接过儿子的侦探小姐反应了一会儿，身体里那个重新硬起来的器官挺动了一下，瞬间让她满脸通红。  
“喂，你不会是想……”  
“嘘——”  
黑羽快斗弯起眼梢，食指抵在唇前竖起，距离近在咫尺，几乎避无可避地眼睁睁看他探出舌尖舔了舔唇角的液体，情色的暗示张牙舞爪。  
“叫得小声点，太太。”他用气声轻柔地说，“喂饱他以后还得哄一哄才能睡着呢，不是很难，稍稍摇晃一会儿就好了。不过，因为我刚刚摘了他的耳塞，你千万不要发出太大的声音哦。”


End file.
